Almas gemelas
by Barriosmari
Summary: Luego de graduarse, Rachel se muda a Nueva York mientras que Finn decide quedarse en Lima. Dos años después vuelven a encontrarse, ¿seguirán siendo almas gemelas?
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola! Aquí está Mari con nueva historia. Es la primera vez que escribo una situada en el futuro, así que espero que no salga tan mal jajaja. Los reviews nunca están de más, díganme qué les pareció, y se los agradeceré muchísimo :)**

**PD: Finn es el narrador *_* Todo estará desde su POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

PREFACIO

- ¿Me escribirás al menos?

- Rachel…

- Por favor… un simple correo electrónico… no te cuesta nada. – me rogó, en su mirada visible el deseo de mi aceptación.

Irónicamente, aquello me habría resultado mucho más complicado de lo que ella pensaba. No por el esfuerzo, claro, sino por el dolor que me traería consigo.

- Por favor, Finn… Es lo menos que me merezco después de todo lo que pasamos. – insistió, sin perder las esperanzas tal como nunca lo había hecho.

- Lo pensaré. – dije al fin, aunque como ya me lo esperaba… aquella respuesta no la había satisfecho.

- Yo sí te escribiré, ¿sabes? Te contaré sobre mi primer espectáculo y cuánto me hubiera gustado verte en la audiencia… O cuánto te echo de menos…

- No… - la detuve, siéndome necesario tragar un poco de saliva antes de seguir - Rachel, eso sería hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que acordamos.

- ¿Es que qué es lo que acordamos, Finn? ¿Olvidarnos del otro para siempre, eso es lo que quieres?

No sabía cómo contestarle… y entonces simplemente no lo hice. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado al otro un par de veces, cual si estuviera negando, y noté como sus oscuros ojos se humedecían con rapidez.

- Jamás te olvidaré, Finn Hudson. – me prometió, apoyando una mano sobre mi mejilla. El calor de su piel contra la mía me obligó a cerrar mis propios ojos, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo sentiría. - Jamás.

Cuando los abrí, ella ya había desaparecido de mi casa por la puerta que, sin haberse cerrado desde que comenzamos a despedirnos, había presenciado nada más y nada menos que la última vez que vería al amor de mi vida.

Recién ahí me permití dejar caer una lágrima. La espera a que Rachel se fuera había parecido eterna para mi resistencia emocional, aunque por dentro obviamente hubiera preferido que se quedara para siempre. Me arrojé a la cama a llorar como un bebé, y por más exagerado que suene decir que inundé mi habitación… lo que ocurrió fue bastante parecido.

Me había rendido. Sin duda había sido la decisión más cobarde que tomé en mi vida, de la que más me arrepiento, y por supuesto la más difícil… pero con mis inocentes dieciocho años, fue también la que creí correcta en ese momento. La tenía que dejar ir, porque por mucho que sabía que me costaría vivir sin ella, hubiera sido demasiado egoísta de mi parte impedirle cumplir su sueño. Un sueño del que al igual que cualquier cosa que Rachel Berry se proponía, estaba totalmente seguro que lo haría realidad.

Lo gracioso es, sin embargo, que cuando finalmente la había perdido para siempre… supe cuál era el mío.


	2. Capítulo I

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos... Espero no decepcionar a nadie :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO I

Cuando con sólo veinte años ya eres el administrador del taller mecánico de tu padrastro, quien no es nada más y nada menos que el congresista del estado de Ohio, la gente dirá que llevas una vida bastante próspera. Comenzarán a preguntarse entonces cómo es que sigues soltero, si cualquier chica quisiera tener el privilegio de salir con alguien como tú. Algunos pensarán que lo estás porque lo prefieres, cambiando de cama cada noche como a tantos hombres les gustaría. Otros, los que en serio te conocen como tus amigos de la secundaria o tu familia, serán los únicos que sabrán cuál es la verdadera razón. Y tú la sabrás mejor que nadie, pensarás en ella todo y cada uno de tus días, porque esa razón, al menos en mi caso, tenía nombre y apellido.

Diciembre… época de eventos y fechas varias. Aquella noche del 15, por ejemplo, sería la boda de mi mejor amigo. No cualquier mejor amigo, sino el mejor amigo que arruinó dos de mis relaciones de adolescente – las únicas, más bien - y justamente ahora se casaría con mi primera novia. Pero mejor amigo al fin, pues el tiempo pasa, maduramos, y logramos perdonar. Incluso ella, Quinn Fabray, era ahora tan cercana a mí como él.

- Amigo, aún no puedo creer que no me hayas preparado una despedida de soltero.

- Tuviste una de todos modos. – repliqué en mi defensa.

- Sí, pero fue obra de los chicos, no tuya.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no colaboré?

- Mike me dijo que tu único aporte fue tu camioneta y algunos dólares. ¡Qué mejor amigo tan maravilloso!

- Dime una cosa, ¿te acuerdas algo de anoche? Porque yo creo que con todo lo que bebiste vagamente puedas hacerlo.

- Bueno… recuerdo un striptease… Sí, ese era Sam. Oh, ¡y yo también estaba ahí! Rayos… ¿por qué no me acuerdo de ninguna mujer?

- Porque no había.

- ¿¡Qué! – preguntó sorprendido – Retrocede… ¿una despedida de solteros sin chicas?

- Así es.

- No me digas, eso fue idea tuya…

- En realidad, fue de tu futura esposa. Una orden, más bien. – lo corregí riendo.

Puck resopló. Ella había prometido literalmente castrarnos a cada uno si no hubiera sido así, y no habíamos tenido otra opción más que obedecer.

- Ya veo… En fin, ¿aún no ha llegado Kurt?

- No, llegará sobre la hora…

- ¿Y Blaine?

- Viene con él, idiota.

- Oh, claro… ¿Y también Berry?

Levanté la mirada de mi computadora apenas escuché la última palabra. ¿Berry? ¿Había oído bien?

- ¿Rachel viene? – inquirí desconcertado.

Él hizo un gesto extraño, al parecer notando que había metido la pata.

- Eh… no… ¿quién dijo eso?

- ¿Qué otra persona que se apellide Berry conocemos?

- Mierda.

Puck se levantó de mi escritorio donde estaba sentado a pesar de las numerosas veces que le había repetido que no lo hiciera, y se paró a mi lado, apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Amigo… no podíamos no invitarla.

- ¿Significa que todavía está en contacto con ustedes?

Seguía confundido… Rachel no había aparecido en nuestras conversaciones desde el día en que les pedí a todos que me hicieran el favor de no mencionarla. Se suponía que si ella estaba en Nueva York, a los únicos que podría llegar a ver eran Kurt y a Blaine, quienes habían dejado de vivir con ella al mes de intentarlo. Aparentemente necesitaban de su… privacidad, y tenerla alrededor lo impedía, por lo que se mudaron a otro departamento.

- De vez en cuando nos pegamos alguna que otra llamada o nos mandamos un par de correos, nada demasiado íntimo… Pero sí, aún somos amigos. Y con Q creímos que tras no verla hace dos años, ésta sería una oportunidad perfecta para todos. Ya sabes… reunir a Nuevas Direcciones por una vez.

Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Todo lo que había en mi mente era una nube muy borrosa, y cada cosa que Puck agregaba la empeoraba cada vez más.

- Finn… no te lo quisimos decir a propósito, sabíamos que te pondrías así. Descuida, la mesa donde la ubicamos es la más alejada a la tuya. Casi no se cruzarán, ya verás.

Lo miré con indignación. ¿Que casi no nos cruzaríamos? ¿Era broma? Eso definitivamente era el peor consuelo de la historia.

- Escucha... – continuó - Durante todo este tiempo hicimos lo que nos pediste. Ahora es _nuestra_ noche… ¿Puedes, como nuestro mejor amigo, dejarnos pasarla con todos nuestros seres queridos, incluyendo a Rachel? Será sólo durante la boda, luego se volverá a Nueva York y todo seguirá como estaba. ¿Por favor?

- ¿Pregunta por mí?

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando han hablado, ¿ha preguntado por mí?

- Finn, dijiste que no querías saber nada más de ella…

- Contesta. – insistí.

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

- Y… ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

Quería sacarme esa duda. Quizás sonaría estúpido, pero el saber si había seguido adelante me había carcomido la intriga desde la última vez que la vi. Puck negó con la cabeza, pero no me pareció que haya sido en señal de negación realmente, sino más bien de frustración.

- Amigo, no te molestes, pero debo dejarte. Tengo una boda esta noche, ¿recuerdas? Hay cosas que hacer.

- Espera, respóndeme antes.

- No, de veras tengo que irme. Si tanto te preocupa, pregúntaselo esta noche.

- Puck, ¡es en serio!

- Sí, en serio, no te estoy mintiendo. – dijo caminando hasta la puerta – Adiós. Cuídate, después de todo, eres el padrino…

- ¡Puck!

Ya era demasiado tarde. Lo vi irse por la ventana con su automóvil, y regresé a mi asiento, cubriéndome la cara con las manos. ¿Sería de muy mal gusto que el padrino se ausentara en la boda?


	3. Capítulo II

**Por ahora voy a actualizar seguido porque ya tengo escritos dos capítulos más además de éste *_* Es que estar de vacaciones me posibilita escribir mucho más seguido jajaja. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora, me alegro que les haya gustado :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO II

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Si iba, vería a Rachel después de dos años sin hablarnos, y probablemente cuando se fuera tendría que volver a sufrir del mismo modo que la última vez, o peor. Si no iba, mis mejores amigos jamás podrían perdonarme por no haber estado presente en una noche tan especial como la de su boda, donde para colmo yo era el padrino.

En situaciones así, cuando necesitaba de un fiel consejero, recurría a mi hermanastro que más precisamente era mi hermano del corazón. Podría haber buscado a mi mamá en su lugar, mas creí que ella debía tener suficientes cosas para preocuparse. Entonces lo llamé.

- ¡Hermano!

- Hey Kurt.

- ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz! – sonreí, él era siempre tan adorable...- ¡No veo las horas de estar allí!

- Yo también quiero que llegues ya, aunque creo que no podré esperar hasta la noche…

- Oh cielos, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó sospechando que algo iba mal ya que, como era de esperar, me conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Estás solo?

- Bueno… Blaine está viendo un partido en la TV del living mientras yo estoy terminando de armar mi valija en nuestro cuarto. Como siempre, él preparó la suya en sólo media hora, pero yo sigo haciendo la mía desde ayer. En fin, ¿qué necesitas, cariño?

- Bueno… acabo de enterarme que Rachel vendrá esta noche.

Hubo un silencio de al menos veinte segundos antes de que Kurt volviese a hablar.

- ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿quién te lo dijo? – inquirió con una aparente preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Puck, pero ese no es el punto… La cosa es, ¿crees que yo debería ir aunque ella esté ahí?

- ¡Por supuesto! Finn, no seas idiota, por favor. Todos sospechamos que considerarías faltar si sabías lo de Rachel, pero ahora que gracias al imbécil de Noah te has enterado… ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

- Pero es que… es ella. Tú sabes lo difícil que será para mí.

- Claro que lo sé, pero deberás hacer el esfuerzo de todos modos. Puck y Quinn se casan, hermano. No puedes perdértelo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y también sé que soy el padrino, y todo lo demás pero… es por eso que te estoy llamando.

- Escúchame. Irás así lo quieras o no porque apenas llegue a Lima te llevaré de la oreja hasta esa iglesia. ¿Entendido?

- Pero…

- No, nada de peros. Y en cuanto a Rachel, ¿acaso no la has extrañado todo este tiempo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero…

-¿Acaso no has rechazado a quien sabe cuántas mujeres porque aún no la logras olvidar?

- Sí, pero…

- Entonces esta es tu oportunidad de verla otra vez. Y espero que seas inteligente y la aproveches.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú sabrás. Oye, se me hará tarde para tomar el vuelo. Nos vemos en algunas horas.

- Kurt, espera…

- Adiós, hermanito.

Y un repentino sonido del teléfono me hizo saber que había colgado. Nuevamente, me habían dejado hablando solo. Bueno…al parecer tendría que ir. ¿A qué se había referido con aprovechar la oportunidad de verla? ¿Es que creía que en una noche podría recuperarla? Kurt no era tan estúpido. Además, seguramente ella ya había formado toda una vida en Nueva York. Debía ser una estrella de Broadway, con cientos de seguidores… tal vez entre ellos algunos hombres… ¿y qué si uno la había conquistado? No… no podía pensar en eso.

Decidí entonces regresar a mis tareas con el negocio, pues después de todo era viernes y los viernes uno trabaja, y hacer lo posible para mantener mi mente en otro lugar. Por supuesto, no logré mi objetivo, pero al menos comencé a entusiasmarme de a poco con la idea de verla. Ya éramos ambos adultos, podríamos entablar una conversación decente…y sabía que el simple hecho de tenerla cerca mío y escuchar su dulce voz me alegraría la noche, el mes, y quizás todavía más.

Como regalo de bodas me había ofrecido a financiar la luna de miel. ¿No es cómico? Luego de que Quinn me había roto el corazón acostándose con Puck, ahora yo estaría pagando para que lo hicieran por una semana. Pero se lo merecían. Se merecían un tiempo para estar solos, y sabía que entre el escaso sueldo que él ganaba limpiando piscinas, y habiendo destinado casi el total de los fondos del jardín de Quinn para la boda, necesitarían de mi ayuda. En mi familia no nos faltaba el dinero. Desde que Burt había ganado las elecciones en el 2011 el taller había ganado mucha fama en la ciudad, y a pesar de que éste era su último año como congresista, los ingresos nos abastecían a los tres. Kurt no requería de ellos, pues, él contaba con las ganancias de Blaine, y según me habían contado hacían un buen equipo para mantenerse entre los dos.

En cuanto a los demás… Nadie hubiera pensado jamás que la señorita Fabray fundaría un jardín de infantes para niños interesados en la música, pero lo hizo. Y a la hora de buscar personal, una gran parte de lo que solía ser Nuevas Direcciones se había sumado al proyecto. Brittany y Mike daban clases de baile, mientras que Tina, su ahora mujer, las de canto, y tanto Sam como Artie eran los encargados de enseñar a los pequeños a tocar la guitarra. La idea del jardín había surgido debido al deseo de Quinn de estar más cerca de Beth, pero luego terminó descubriendo que realmente le gustaban los niños.

Por supuesto que no era aquello a lo único que se dedicaban todos. Santana y Mercedes eran las cantantes más conocidas de la zona, habiendo formado una banda homónima al antiguo coro de las Troubletones, y en sus conciertos invitaban a los chicos a acompañarlas sobre el escenario de diferentes maneras. Aún salían con Brittany y Sam respectivamente, y cuando se iban de gira se los llevaban consigo.

Todos estaban en alguna relación amorosa, incluso Sugar se había convertido en la novia de Artie, exceptuándome a mí. Simplemente no podía. No podía empezar nada serio con ninguna chica sabiendo que no era _ella._ Ninguna era la persona que me había enseñado qué era en verdad el amor, que me había hecho sentir completo y feliz… Ninguna era Rachel Barbra Berry, la mujer con la que estaba a punto de reencontrarme, y si la suerte estaba de mi lado… no sería la última vez.

**No, aún Finn y Rachel no se encontraron. Sigan esperando muahahaha (? Va a valer la pena :) Reviews, ¿por favor? ¡Valen oro! **

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	4. Capítulo III

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO II

Miré mi reloj y eran las 6 PM. El vuelo de Kurt y Blaine estaba previsto para llegar a las 8, pues según la tarjeta de invitación, a las 9 teníamos que estar todos en la parroquia. Iba a ser una boda algo peculiar ya que aunque se casarían por iglesia, Puck era judío, y su madre se negaba a presenciar una ceremonia cristiana. Es más, todavía le costaba aceptar a Quinn como la mujer de su hijo, pero de a poco – _muy_ de a poco - comenzaba a tomarle cariño. La señora Puckerman, entonces, recién aparecería en el salón de la fiesta post-ceremonia, donde a la vez se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio por civil.

Tenía una hora para prepararme, porque en caso de demora del avión, debía estar listo para conducir desde el aeropuerto directamente hasta la parroquia. Me tomé una rápida ducha, cantando Air Supply cosa que se me había vuelto costumbre desde la partida de Rachel, me vestí con el traje de mi padre que sorprendentemente aún me quedaba, y además mi madre me ayudó a ponerme un moño color crema que Quinn me había pedido que usara. Sí, seguía sin haber aprendido a atar una corbata de lazo, y mi "mami" tenía que ser mi rescate. Todavía vivía bajo el mismo techo que ella y Burt sólo porque vivir solo sería demasiado deprimente, y probablemente terminaría suicidándome.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó éste desde abajo.

Inmediatamente después, sus ojos se encontraron con los de mi madre a quien yo estaba encaminando del brazo por la escalera con cautela. Estaba preciosa, pero mi última intención era que se tropezara con aquél vestido largo hasta los pies.

- Carole… - pronunció al verla, maravillado – Te ves… preciosísima.

Ella rió, y al bajar el último escalón, él la recibió sonriente, besándola en los labios.

- Los espero en el coche. – avisé, comenzando a sentirme algo incómodo.

Me subí al mismo, y cuando lo encendí automáticamente comenzó a escucharse la radio. Parecía broma, pero la canción que estaba sonando era justamente Faithfully, de Journey, y los recuerdos con Rachel cayeron como un meteorito sobre mi cabeza. Si no hubiera sido porque pocos segundos después mis padres entraron al vehículo, lo más posible sería haberme largado a llorar como un idiota. Sin embargo, durante el camino recordé que faltaba poco y nada para ver su cara otra vez, por lo que volví a animarme.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Burt bajó él solo a buscar a su hijo y a su yerno dado que mi madre no quería arruinar su vestido, y yo había decidido quedarme a acompañarla dentro del auto.

- Finn… - me llamó desde atrás, y yo me volteé para ver qué necesitaba - ¿Estás nervioso?

La miré confundido.

- ¿Nervioso por qué?

- ¡Vamos! Te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que te has enterado que Rachel vendrá esta noche.

Solté una risa, cabizbajo… _"Madre hay una sola", _pensé_._

- No sé si nervioso… Es una mezcla de varias cosas a la vez.

- Entiendo… ¿Sabes? Yo también he hablado con ella algunas veces desde que se fue.

- ¿¡Tú igual? – pregunté prácticamente atónito. ¿Cómo era que hasta mi propia madre había tenido contacto con mi ex y yo no? Oh, claro… porque aquella había sido mi decisión, no de los demás.

- Sí, y créeme… esa chica no te ha olvidado ni un poquitín.

-¿De veras?

- De veritas, de veritas. – contestó sonriendo – Así que en lo único que debes pensar es en cómo recuperar la llave de su corazón, porque nada irá mal. En absoluto.

Justo en ese momento un Kurt en traje azul golpeó mi ventanilla para que les abriera el baúl, interrumpiendo la conversación. Les dimos una cálida bienvenida, y sin querer perder más tiempo – aprovechando que los chicos sensatamente ya habían venido vestidos - salimos hacia nuestro destino. En mi mente no había nada más que el rostro de Rachel, junto a mis inmensas ansias por verla que aumentaban cada vez más. Empecé así a formular un plan en mi cabeza para reconquistarla costara lo que costara. Me le acercaría para el momento del vals, y la invitaría como todo un caballero a bailar conmigo. Dominaríamos la pista, y al finalizar… nuestros labios se unirían por fin. Creía fielmente en las últimas palabras de mi madre: nada podía ir mal.

- Oye, Kurt… ¿Por qué Rachel no vino con ustedes? – inquirí cuando llegamos, con curiosidad.

- Oh… Es que ella tenía una función esta noche a la que no podía faltar porque es la protagonista. Por eso es que no vendrá a la ceremonia, deberás esperar hasta la fiesta.

Asentí, y nos separamos ya que yo era quien llevaría a la novia hasta el altar habiendo la misma perdido relación con su padre hace años. ¿Protagonista? Por supuesto que era algo de esperarse, mas no puede evitar sentirme contento por ella. Se lo merecía, a eso y a mucho más.

Minutos después divisé en aquella fresca noche de invierno una limusina blanca decorada con flores que pronto estacionó a mi lado. Me acerqué hasta la puerta, y ayudé a mi mejor amiga a bajarse. La miré de arriba abajo sonriendo, y la tomé del brazo tal como a mi madre una hora atrás.

- Estás hermosa, Quinn. Siempre lo has sido.

Quinn me devolvió la sonrisa, y su madre le alcanzó el ramo de margaritas. Además, la pequeña Beth de tres años se posicionó frente a nosotros sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo en la que su interior yacía el par de anillos. Ahora mantenía una cercana relación con sus padres naturales, a los que llamaba tíos, después de que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo con Shelby, la a su vez madrina de la boda.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunté a mi alguna vez novia, la marcha nupcial habiendo empezado a escucharse desde el interior de la parroquia.

- Lista. – replicó con decisión.

Acto seguido, comenzamos a caminar lentamente, siguiendo el paso de Beth, hasta el altar. Noté muchas caras conocidas en el camino, como la del Señor Schues junto a la de la ya no más Señorita Pillsbury, sino la actual señora Schuester. Todos admiraban la belleza de la novia mas ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su prometido, quien la estaba esperando al final sonriéndole como sólo le sonreía a ella.

Dejé a Quinn con mi amigo intercambiándonos sonrisas cómplices, y ambos se tomaron de las manos preparados para unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Más enamorados que nunca, el sacerdote les concedió este deseo, y supe que el no haber podido presenciarlo habría sido un error del que me hubiera arrepentido por el resto de mi vida.

- Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y Puck, sin rodeos, lo hizo. Todos aplaudimos, y tengo que aceptar que hasta me emocioné un poco. Pero por sobre todas las cosas… estuve más seguro que nunca de que algún día Rachel y yo estaríamos en el mismo lugar.

**Jajaja, lo siento... tampoco se encontraron todavía. Pero tal vez, tal vez... sólo tal vez... algo ocurra en el próximo. Porfis, ¿me dejarían un review? Quisiera saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Bueno, generalmente no actualizo tan rápido... pero haber recibido ayer 10 mails de alertas (entre ellas 7 reviews) en menos de 10 horas me sorprendió tanto que quise agradecérselos así. En serio, muchísimas gracias por todos los que leen, y como siempre digo... sus comentarios valen oro. Gracias, gracias, gracias :D Ahora los dejo con el capítulo... disfruten :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO IV

Cuando llegamos al salón, a mí y a mi familia nos ubicaron en una mesa al lado de la principal, en la que estarían los recién casados y sus respectivas madres y hermanas. Aunque aún no veía a Rachel en ningún lado, no me preocupé imaginándome que debía estar en camino. El casamiento por civil se tramitó con éxito, e incluso la mamá de Puck abrazó a su nuera al terminar, sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos los presentes.

Los camareros comenzaron entonces a ofrecernos entradas gourmet a las que por supuesto no me resistí. Entre las cosas que no había cambiado desde adolescente, se encontraba mi debilidad por la comida. En una mesa un poco más alejaba a la nuestra yacían Sam, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, mientras que en otra Tina, Mike, Artie y Sugar. Además, entre ellas también estaba la de Will, Emma, Shelby, su marido, y obviamente Beth. Decidí acercarme hasta la primera para saludar, y me recibieron con la usual simpatía que tan cómodo me hacía sentir.

- ¿Y qué tal la banda? – les pregunté.

- Fabulosa, como siempre. – contestó la latina, y los demás reímos al unísono.

- Mañana mismo viajamos a Los Ángeles a dar un par de conciertos. – me contó Mercedes.

- Wow, ¡eso es genial! – exclamé – Imagino irán los cuatro juntos.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo dejar a mi Britt solita. – explicó Santana, tomando la mano de su novia y sonriéndose mutuamente. De verdad estaba orgulloso que finalmente se animaran a demostrarse afecto públicamente, sin importar lo que los homofóbicos pudieran llegar a decir a sus espaldas.

- Ni yo a mi Sammy. – agregó la tercera, dándole un dulce beso en los labios al rubio.

Sonreí. Ambas parejas se veían tan enamoradas, tan felices… simplemente deseaba que Rachel llegara de una vez por todas para poder recordar cómo se sentía aquello. De repente, Puck silenció a todos golpeando con una cuchara un par de veces su copa, habiéndose puesto de pie probablemente para hacer un brindis. Regresé a mi mesa entonces, y Kurt me alcanzó la mía.

- Bienvenidos familia y amigos a la noche que mi bellísima y brillante… esposa – comenzó, mirándola con ternura – recordaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sólo quisiera que sepan que el que estén aquí con nosotros vale oro, y estamos sumamente agradecidos con aquellos que han venido desde lejos como nuestros queridos amigos Kurt, Blaine…

- ¡Y yo! – se escuchó desde la puerta. Una voz que reconocería hasta dormido, una voz cuyas grabaciones afortunadamente tenía para deleitarme con su talento cada vez que lo necesitaba…. _su _voz.

Inmediatamente y casi como en un acto reflejo, giré mi cabeza hasta el lugar donde provenía, y entonces la vi. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, o al menos el latir de mi corazón, pues lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese momento era observar su hermoso rostro asegurándome así de que era cierto… que ella realmente estaba allí. Se veía más adulta, pero seguía tan preciosa como siempre. Lo que tampoco había cambiado era su sonrisa, imagen que siempre había sido la preferida de mis ojos, y eso lo hacía todo aún más perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando se movió de donde estaba para ir a abrazar a Puck, sentí una punzada en mi pecho al notar un minúsculo pero gigante detalle: no estaba sola.

Acababa de soltar la mano de alguien, alguien que conocía muy bien pero aun así no podía creer que fuera él. Pues esa persona era nada más y nada menos que mi antiguo rival: Jessie St. James. Tal era mi bronca que me vi obligado a soltar mi copa antes de que se me cayera o en todo caso la rompiera apretándola con una enorme pero involuntaria fuerza.

Todo comenzaba a sentirse cual si estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta. Kurt apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro aparentemente intentando calmarme, y yo regresé mis ojos a Rachel quien ahora también abrazaba a Quinn. Claro, en nuestro último año en la secundaria, ambas por fin se habían hecho amigas. Luego tomó asiento en una mesa, que tal como me habían preavisado, estaba ubicada en el rincón opuesto a la mía, y su compañero se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Puck siguió hablando, mas mis ojos estaban clavados en aquella… ¿pareja?

- Gracias por venir a ti también, Rachel. Ahora que por fin estamos todos, propongo un brindis por este encuentro ya que no veíamos a nuestra amiga desde hace ya dos años.

Ella aún sonriendo, levantó la copa en la que un camarero acababa de servirle champaña, y brindó con Jesse al igual que el resto de la gente dentro del salón.

- Finn… - alguien dijo a mi lado, pero yo seguí mirándola a ella – Finn, pareces poseído, ¡brinda con nosotros!

Finalmente me volteé, encontrándome con las cuatro personas de mi mesa a la espera de mi reacción. Serio y con la mirada perdida, brindé con cada uno, y volví a llenar mi copa vaciándola de nuevo de un solo trago.

- Finn, contrólate. – susurró mi hermano.

- Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a respirar un poco de aire fresco hasta que te tranquilices? – sugirió mi madre. – Acompáñalo, Kurt.

Él se levantó, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Kurt asintió, algo asombrado – Vamos, amigo. – me invitó.

De bastante mala gana, lo seguí hasta afuera mirando el piso todo el camino.

- Finn, sé que lo que acabas de ver no te gustó nada, pero tienes que tratar de disimularlo por el resto de la noche.

- El problema es… lo que no me gustó fue verla con ese imbécil, pero el verla en sí me había hecho tan bien… Y ahora es inútil. Todo lo que había planeado fue para nada, porque ya no está disponible.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sólo porque hayan estado tomados de la mano no significa que sean novios, quizás son sólo amigos.

Solté una risa seca por lo estúpida que aquella hipótesis sonaba.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Por qué aunque sea no te acercas a saludarla? No pierdes nada con eso.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes, Blaine? He pasado dos años como un idiota sin salir con nadie, sólo porque todavía no la logro olvidar. Y ahora que vuelve, me doy cuenta que ella sí me ha olvidado a mí.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas. Finn, compartí apartamento con ella durante nuestro primer mes en Nueva York , y con Kurt tuvimos que escuchar sus llantos más de una vez por lo difícil que le era vivir sin ti. Fuimos nosotros, en especial él, los que la convencimos de no escribirte o llamarte. Y créeme, costó. No sé cuál será su relación con este chico Jesse, pero te puedo asegurar que le sigues importando, y muchísimo.

- Sabía que debería haberme quedado en mi casa.

- ¿Sabes por qué quise venir yo a acompañarte en vez de Kurt? Porque sabía que él preferiría pasar esta noche disfrutando con sus amigos que tanto echa de menos en lugar de estar aquí consolándote a ti. Y es lo que tú deberías estar haciendo también, y lo sabes. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a ese salón, y le demuestras a Rachel un poco de madurez?

¿De verdad me estaba hablando a mí así? ¿Tratándome de inmaduro? Fruncí el ceño comenzando a molestarme, mas él continuó.

- Te diré lo que harás. Irás a saludarla como se debe, con una sonrisa y amabilidad, harás lo mismo con St. James aunque por dentro quieras romperle la cara, y serás el padrino que tus mejores amigos se merecen en vez de este adolescente caprichoso que está a punto de arruinarles la noche de su vida.

Consideré por un momento romperle a él la cara antes que a Jesse, pero fue entonces cuando noté que hacerlo sería comportarme como ese adolescente que describía. Tenía razón, en realidad, así que tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y asentí.

- Gracias, Blaine.

- No agradezcas, ve y haz lo que creas correcto.

Sonreí, y después de que me diera unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda, volvimos adentro. Él regresó con su novio y mis padres, pero yo tomé una dirección diferente. Con decisión, me acerqué por fin a la mesa donde estaba ella, y me dispuse a hacerle caso a mi cuñado.

**Espero que no me quieran matar jajaja. Como habrán leído, Finn ya vio a Rachel, mas ella aún no lo vio a él... Pero ahora sí les prometo que en próximo se reencuentran, hablan, etc... (ya lo tengo escrito :D). Si este capítulo tiene la misma respuesta que el anterior, entonces puede que también actualice bastante pronto :)**

**Gracias otra vez,**

**Mari.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Hola... Perdón por no actualizar ayer, tuve que salir de viaje porque me pasó algo muy triste... falleció mi abuela. Voy a tratar de subir el próximo pronto pero no les aseguro cuándo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, de veras me levantan el ánimo muchísimo, y más en una situación así :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

- ¿Rachel? – emití con todo el coraje que había logrado juntar, el corazón partiéndoseme al haberla encontrado a una distancia casi inexistente de los labios de _St. Jerk._

- Finn. – murmuró sorprendida, tras alejarse de él apenas escuchó mi voz sólo para mirarme a los ojos. _Bueno… al menos recuerda mi nombre, _pensé, sonriendo como mis fuerzas me lo permitían al escucharla pronunciarlo.

Ella, por su parte, lo que menos estaba haciendo era sonreír. Durante algunos segundos que me parecieron años, me contempló con un visible dolor, como verificando que cada detalle de mi rostro siguiera en el mismo lugar que la última vez.

- Tanto… tiempo. – interrumpí el silencio.

Viendo que aún se veía muy poco factible que algún sonido saliera de su boca, me atreví a depositar un delicado beso sobre su mejilla. Tan delicado y tan eléctrico a la vez… el contacto con la suavidad de su piel se había sentido épicamente maravilloso. Ella continuaba sin desviar su mirada de la mía, lo cual, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera con una sonrisa, me encantaba.

- Jesse. – saludé por educación, ofreciéndole mi mano la cual, sin demasiada confianza, aceptó. -¿Así que ahora vives en Nueva York?

-Siempre pertenecí allí de alguna manera. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

Ella parecía perdida en las nubes de mis ojos, razón por la que quizás obvió la pregunta del muchacho.

- Bueno… Ya están sirviendo el plato principal. Fue un gusto volverlos a ver. Especialmente a ti, Rach… - dije sonriéndole con ternura - Te ves increíble.

E increíble era subestimarla, por supuesto. Con esas palabras me aparté, regresando a mi asiento, sin poder quitar dicha sonrisa de mi cara. Conociéndola como la conocía, por el modo en que actuó al verme me convencí de que algo, por más mínimo que fuera, seguía sintiendo por mí. Y aquello fue además mi motivación para no darme por vencido aún.

La cena continuó bastante tranquila, e incluso me divertí parloteando con mis afectos. Noté que Rachel no se había levantado de su silla desde que se sentó, y por lo tanto eran sus – nuestros – amigos los que se tenían que acercar a hablarle. Aunque se la veía sonreír y conversar con su típica e innata simpatía, había una evidente diferencia en su armonía en comparación a cómo se veía antes de que nos reencontráramos, cual si no estuviera allí del todo.

Dichas observaciones, claro, fueron producto de mi inevitable necesidad de espiarla cada dos por tres durante el transcurso de la velada. Fue por eso mismo que en un momento la atrapé en una situación que hubiera preferido haberme perdido. Jesse, tal como en aquél primer y desastroso baile del McKinley, tenía los labios sobre su cuello, y posiblemente también los dientes. Advertí cómo ella no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Se veía tan inocente e indefensa… tan ella. Simplemente no lo pude soportar, y sin querer armar el mismo escándalo que aquella noche, me escapé afuera otra vez.

¿Quién se creía que era para invadir su espacio personal sin su permiso? Oh, claro… había una gran posibilidad de que fuera su… novio. Cuando Rachel era mi novia, era mutua la libertad de demostrarnos cariño físico, en otras palabras… tocarnos. Incluso en el baile de graduación, hice lo que hizo él… pero de un modo tierno, siempre tratándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pues para mí, Rachel era un tesoro sumamente frágil que sabía que si dañaba… me dolería a mí aún más.

Divisé en aquél patio oscuro una hamaca paraguaya colgada de un árbol, y decidí sentarme allí por un rato… al menos hasta que comenzara el vals, pues quería bailar con Quinn. Con Rachel también, claro, mas quizás eso sería un poco más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio si el señor que la acompañaba seguía sin despegársele. Hacía bastante frío dado que el invierno se asomaba cada vez más, pero no me importó. No me importaba nada que no fuera ella.

- ¿Aburrido? – escuché de repente. Era ella… sus brazos únicamente cubiertos por un chal, esta vez sonriendo, tomó asiento a mi lado.

-No precisamente. – repliqué, preguntándome en mi interior qué hacía ella allí… hablándome - ¿Y tú?

- No precisamente. – contestó como en un eco a mi respuesta, y luego soltó una de sus deslumbrantes carcajadas, iluminándome al instante al verla reír.

Nos miramos por unos segundos…. cual si fuéramos el sol de los ojos del otro. Bueno, aunque sea ella era el mío. La estrella más brillante de la que mi planeta giraba alrededor. Inmediatamente me quité el saco de mi traje, y cubrí su espalda con el mismo.

- No quiero que me carcoma la culpa si te agarra alguna neumonía por la hipotermia. – me excusé, sonriéndole, y ella volvió a reír.

- Gracias… ¿Tú no tienes frío?

- No mientras tú estés a mi lado. – respondí sin siquiera haber pensado mis palabras antes de largarlas.

Por muy patético que suene… mi corazón era el que había hablado. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara, y deseé literalmente clavarme una estaca en el pecho por ser tan idiota. Seguramente mi frase se había malinterpretado.

– Es decir… - continué intentando enmendar mi error – Tú… tú no me haces sentir nada malo. Ni frío, ni tristeza… Sólo… nostalgia.

- Finn, no había tomado mal lo que dijiste.

- ¿Y entonces por qué ya no sonríes?

- ¿Por qué nostalgia? – inquirió en vez de contestarme - ¿Por qué te sientes nostálgico cuando me ves?

¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Quería que le sea sincero? ¿Que le dijera todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y alma desde el momento en que la vi? Bueno… entonces lo haría. ¿Qué podía perder de todos modos?

- Nostalgia por haberte perdido. Nostalgia porque ya es demasiado tarde para recuperarte. Nostalgia por todo lo que te he extrañado. Nostalgia porque nunca he dejado de…

Rachel me miró expectante, mas no fui capaz de terminar la frase. Quería decirle que aún la amaba… ¿pero qué si ella no sentía lo mismo? No podía correr el riesgo de sufrir así.

- ¿Por qué no me escribiste? – preguntó, sus ojos humedeciéndose – Dijiste que lo ibas a pensar.

- Y tú que jamás me olvidarías. – pronuncié en mi defensa, siendo mi corazón roto más fuerte que yo.

- ¡¿Y crees que te olvidé? – exclamó, casi entre sollozos - ¿De veras piensas que lo hice?

- Yo… es que… te vi con Jesse y… - balbuceé nervioso.

- Jessie es sólo un amigo.

- ¡¿Un amigo? – grité, con una risa irónica - ¿Así que ahora los amigos caminan de la mano y juegan a los vampiros en los cuellos del otro? Disculpa, pero no sabía que era así.

- Está enamorado de mí, y quiere ser algo más de lo que es, pero no es mi novio, Finn. – explicó llorando – Tienes que creerme. No he estado con nadie desde que me fui de aquí. ¡No hubo nadie más para mí que tú!

La miré destrozado… con una mezcla de confusión y ganas incontrolables de besarla ahí mismo. Entonces, sin pensarlo primero tampoco, no pude resistirme a sujetar sus mejillas con las manos y después de dos largos años… hacerlo.

**Bueno, como les prometí, al fin se reencontraron de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado, los reviews son siempre agradecidos.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**¿11 DÍAS SIN ACTUALIZAR? Wow, eso es mucho, y lo lamento un montón u.u El tema es que apenas llegué a mi casa, después de Navidad, me encontré con cierta sorpresita: no andaba internet. Recién hoy se solucionó el problema, y es por eso que acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO VI

Presioné mis labios sobre los de ella con bastante más violencia que la delicadeza con la que solía tratarla. Es que la diferencia estaba en que en aquél momento… _necesitaba_ besarla. Cada célula de mi anatomía me lo exigía, cual si su boca fuera una cascada en un desierto y yo estuviese a punto de morirme de sed. Así como al besar a Quinn, en aquellos días de la secundaria en que Rachel y yo estábamos separados, había visto fuegos artificiales, al besarla a ella sentí también una explosión, pero en vez de pirotecnia… de emociones.

Dos años sin sus besos habían sido tanto tiempo, que hasta había olvidado un poco todo el efecto que tenían sobre mí. Lo que me provocaba física y sentimentalmente. Me despegué de sus labios sólo para verla a los ojos antes de seguir, y cuando los abrió noté en ellos una mezcla de vulnerabilidad e inocencia… como si aquél hubiera sido nuestro primer beso. Corrí suavemente un mechón de cabello de su rostro, y amagué para volver a besarla… mas ella giró la cabeza justo antes de que nuestros labios pudieran tocarse, impidiéndome así lograr mi objetivo. La miré confundido, ¿acaso ella no se sentía como yo?

- Finn… no puedo. – pronunció aún sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No estabas soltera?

- Lo estoy. – replicó en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Entonces? ¿No puedes o no… quieres? – me atreví a preguntar, dolido.

Rachel se bajó de la hamaca, poniéndose de pié, y en esta ocasión sí me miró a los ojos… aunque para mi desilusión, con una evidente tristeza.

- Ésto está mal.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Todo. No debería haber venido.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo pero... Pero luego me di cuenta que haberme perdido la posibilidad de volverte a ver habría sido un terrible error.

- El error es éste. Habernos besado. Aquí. Ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Debo irme. - soltó, volteándose en camino al salón.

- No, Rachel, espera. - la detuve tras levantarme y agarrarla por la cintura - Primero explícame qué te ocurre. ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - Nunca te he dejado de querer, Finn. Pero tú me dejaste en el olvido por dos años. Si esta boda no existiese, ¿no nos habríamos visto nunca más?

No supe qué contestar, y en silencio me quedé observándola... esperando que lo hiciera ella misma.

- Eso pensé. No me escribiste, ni me llamaste, ni intentaste nada para contactarme durante todo este tiempo. Y eso significa algo, Finn. - sollozó - ¿Sabes qué significa? - inquirió, la voz perdiéndosele entre las lágrimas - ¿Lo sabes?

No podía soportar verla así, por lo que la envolví entre mis brazos con fuerza, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para calmarla. Nunca me había agradado verla llorar. Bueno... no me gustaba ver a nadie hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de Rachel... todo era diferente. Me sentía impotente, lleno de culpa y dolor a la vez... cual si estuviésemos conectados, y ella fuese capaz de transmitírmelo.

Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, sin resistirse al abrazo, y hasta yo me atreví a jugar un poco con sus negros cabellos con ternura. Sí, definitivamente la seguía amando tanto como antes, y siempre seguiría siendo así.

Nos quedamos de ese modo por un par de minutos, hasta que percibimos el sonido del vals comenzando a sonar.

- Iré al baño a lavarme la cara. - avisó, ahora más tranquila - Te veo adentro, ¿vale?

Asentí con una tenue e inevitable sonrisa, y después de que me devolviera mi saco, ingresó al salón. La seguí con la mirada, algo embobado, y luego la imité.

Al entrar me encontré con los novios valsando juntos la tan clásica melodía, y les sonreí mientras me acercaba para sacar a Quinn a bailar. Esperé paciente, y luego cumplí mi meta, al tiempo en que Puck hizo lo mismo con su madre.

- ¿Así que Finchel ha regresado? - me preguntó mi amiga mientras bailábamos, con una traviesa sonrisa, y yo reí suavemente.

- Eso intento...

- ¿No es una gran coincidencia que su vestido combine con tu corbata de lazo?

- Oh... Con que a eso se debía el color crema. - dije riendo, y ella soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Mira! Hablando de Roma, tu novia se asoma... - me señaló - Ve y sácala a bailar. Ustedes dos pertenecen juntos... Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo para decirle eso a la yo de dieciséis años, y ahorrarle así bastante drama. - bromeó.

Luego de reír con ella, le di un beso en la mejilla, dejándola que bailara con Sam. Ahora ambos eran grandes amigos, y aceptaban totalmente a sus respectivas parejas.

Busqué a Rachel, y notando que Jesse estaba a punto de acercársele, me le adelanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza, hermosa doncella?

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y después de tomarla, caminamos hasta la pista. Entonces empezamos a valsar, primero como una pareja común y corriente, mas luego... entre miradas profundas que no nos podíamos quitar del otro, apoyó su rostro sobre mi pecho nuevamente, sin dejar de moverse. Aproveché aquello para depositar un dulce beso sobre su cabeza, y pude sentir su sonrisa dibujarse ante esa acción.

El vals terminó, siendo el turno de la música más rápida, dando así por comenzada la fiesta en sí.

- Te diría que sigamos... pero sabes que no soy el mejor bailarín.

Ella rió, todavía con una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra unida a la mía.

- ¿Quieres regresar afuera? - me preguntó.

Sonriendo, solté su cintura pero no su mano, y la encaminé hasta el lugar donde estábamos hasta hace unos minutos. Volví a cubrir su espalda con mi saco, sin dejar de sonreírle ni ella a mí, y acaricié la suave piel de su cara con un par de dedos. Aunque moría por besar sus labios otra vez, estar así, solos y juntos, me alcanzaba.

- Finn... Tenemos que hablar.

**Chan, chan, chan, chan! Jajajaja... Prometo actualizar antes del 2012, y por cierto, FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS :) Sus reviews fueron uno de los mejores regalos que recibí incluso sin haber estado bajo el arbolito xD Si me siguen comentando, les estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Como prometí, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo todavía antes del 2012. Disfruten :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Luego de asentir, hice un ademán con la mano invitándola a que nos sentáramos otra vez sobre la hamaca paraguaya que yacía a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué te parece una caminata? – sugirió, como otra opción.

Sonreí como respuesta, y me percaté que nuestras manos aún estaban unidas. Recordé así aquellas tardes en las que salíamos a caminar por el parque juntos, agarrados de la mano, donde no había ninguna clase de preocupaciones ni problemas de adultos. Sólo éramos ella y yo, felices y enamorados. Ese parque quedaba justo en frente del salón, y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir allí… y así, quizás, revivir esos momentos. Llevé mis ojos al mismo, y no necesité decir ninguna palabra para que ella supiera qué es lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Cruzamos la calle, y finalmente pisamos el familiar sendero, antiguo cómplice de tantas pláticas nuestras.

- Bien… - soltó ella al tiempo en que comenzábamos a movernos por el mismo, sin apuro alguno.

- Rachel… ¿recuerdas la estrella que te regalé esa Navidad? – inquirí, y ella me miró por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Claro que sí.

- Bueno… Quizás no te envié ningún correo ni te llamé, pero… nunca te olvidé. Simplemente creí que eso era lo mejor, que el no contactarnos facilitaría la distancia… Eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti cada uno de los días que pasaron desde que te fuiste. Porque lo hice, Rachel. Créeme que lo hice. Puedes consultarle a cualquiera si no, te dirán que no he salido con nadie… pues nunca siquiera acepté una insignificante cita. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Ella me había escuchado atentamente, sin quitar su mirada de la mía ni un minuto, y tras mi pregunta me detuve. Ella hizo lo mismo instintivamente, y tomé su otra mano antes de seguir, de manera que quedáramos enfrentados.

- Porque tal como te lo dije al regalarte dicha estrella, donde sea que estés, lejos o a mi lado, te tengo siempre presente. Y porque aún te amo, Rach. – confesé al fin – Jamás dejé de hacerlo, y jamás lo haré.

Sonrió, sus ojos brillando de un modo especial, y de su boca salieron las palabras que me alegraron mucho más que la noche. Palabras que había esperado oír durante todo este tiempo y que, mientras que fuera Rachel quien las pronunciara, me hacían tan feliz como ninguna otra.

- Yo también te amo. Siempre será así.

Y entonces le devolví la sonrisa, justo antes de que nuestros labios volvieran a unirse. Solté sus manos sólo para atraerla más hacía mí, abrazándola por la cintura, y ella hizo lo mismo alrededor de mi cuello. Me atreví a abrir la boca en el beso, buscando entrada, y ella me imitó, apasionando el momento.

Nuestra diferencia de altura no había sido nunca una complicación. Es más, era incluso una ventaja, pues ella me dijo alguna vez lo protegida que se sentía entre los brazos de un grandulón como yo, y que además su cabeza estaba a la altura exacta de mi pecho, lo que le permitía oír los latidos de mi corazón. En situaciones como aquella, por ejemplo, éste palpitaba a más no poder, y, por supuesto, ella era la única capaz de hacerme sentir así.

Había echado tanto de menos sus labios, su boca cuyo interior exploré en su totalidad, su cuerpo… tan pequeño e irresistible a la vez. Sabía que si seguíamos besándonos a ese ardiente grado, no sería capaz de controlar mis impulsos, por lo que decidí detenerme, y la observé con adoración.

- Te extrañé. – emitió con su dulce voz, su respiración, al igual que la mía, algo entrecortada debido a la adrenalina. – Mucho.

- Yo más. – dije, aún abrazándola, y besé su frente suavemente.

Rachel sonrió, y volvió a tomar mi mano, disponiéndose a continuar caminando. Yo la seguí.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – inquirió, con aparente interés.

- No ha pasado nada relevante… Sigo en el taller, viviendo con mis padres… Sólo eso. Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? Escuché que estás protagonizando un espectáculo, ¿puede ser?

Ella rió… deslumbrándome como siempre.

- Sí, es Evita… un _remake_ moderno.

- ¡¿De veras? – exclamé con una gran sonrisa. Rachel solía hablar de ese musical como uno de los mejores del mundo entero, y aunque yo no lo conocía, estaba más que feliz por ella.

- Sí… yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Pero después de hacer varias obras pequeñas en NYADA, al parecer le agradé a la gente de Broadway.

- Bueno… yo sí lo puedo creer. No me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos, te lo mereces.

- Gracias, Finn… - agradeció sonriéndome tiernamente.

- Siempre creí en ti… desde el primer momento.

- Lo sé… Y yo siempre lo valoré.

- ¿Rach?

- ¿Sí?

- Eres hermosa. Hermosísima, en realidad.

Soltó una suave carcajada, y se aferró más a mi brazo, sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Dónde pasarás la noche?

- En mi casa. Bueno, la de mis padres.

- ¿Y qué hay de… tu amigo?

Su sonrisa desapareció, pero no me arrepentí de mi pregunta… necesitaba saberlo. ¿Se iba a hospedar con ella?

- Jessie se quedará en un hotel. Ni siquiera estaba invitado, Finn. Tuve que traerlo porque insistió en que no viajara sola.

- Entiendo… ¿Cómo recuperaron contacto ustedes dos?

- Él también actúa en el musical… - replicó, evidentemente sin demasiadas ganas de hablar del tema.

- Oh… ¿y son muy cercanos?

- Somos buenos amigos… pero no es tan íntimo como Kurt, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, de todos modos?

¿Celos, tal vez? Sí, definitivamente celos. ¿Y cómo es que podía sentirlos si ella misma acababa de decirme que no había nadie más para ella más que yo? Pues… ni yo sabía el por qué. De lo único que estaba seguro era que aquella amistad no me agradaba en lo más mínimo… y que lo quería lo más lejos de ella posible.

- Me interesas tú. – elegí contestar, consciente de que diciéndole verdad lo arruinaría todo, y al menos así no le estaría mintiendo tampoco.

- Creo que deberíamos volver…

- ¿A estar juntos? – pregunté ilusionado.

- A la fiesta. – me corrigió con frialdad.

Soltó mi mano, y me convencí de que nuevamente algo iba mal. ¿Es qué no podía dejar de meter la pata?

- Espera… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

- Me he tomado mis vacaciones ahora, por lo que pasaré las fiestas aquí.

- Eso es cómo… - hice la cuenta mentalmente antes de terminar la frase - ¡dos semanas! – exclamé, encantado con la idea. - ¿Y qué hay de Jesse? ¿Él cuándo se irá?

Rachel me miró indignada, y comenzó a cruzar la calle de vuelta al salón. Yo, como era de esperar, fui atrás de ella. Afortunadamente ningún vehículo estaba pasando, ya que en ese caso nos hubieran hecho puré sin piedad.

- ¿Dije algo que te molestó? ¡Lo siento! – me disculpé mientras entrábamos.

- Oh, ¿por eso sí pides perdón? – inquirió con sarcasmo, prácticamente arrojándome el saco.

Era difícil escucharnos e incluso vernos, pues las luces estaban apagadas y la música a todo volumen, mas caminamos hasta el pasillo de los sanitarios donde había un poco más de silencio.

- Rach… ¿de qué hablas? ¡Hasta hace un momento estábamos de lo más bien!

- Exactamente, lo estábamos. Pero después bajé de la Luna o de ese planeta extraño al que sólo tú me llevas, y se me acomodaron las ideas en la cabeza. A diferencia de ti, que al parecer no has madurado ni un poquito, yo ahora tengo una vida, y no permitiré que ni tú ni tus encantos de niño guapo me la quiten.

- ¿Mis encantos de niño guapo? Pensé que… pensé que ambos nos sentíamos del mismo modo respecto al otro… - susurré cabizbajo, tratando de asimilar sus hirientes palabras.

- Finn, esta es la fiesta de Noah y Quinn. Deberíamos estar con ellos, ¿no crees?

- No puedes dejarme cada vez que estamos hablando de algo importante, Rachel. ¿A eso llamas madurez?

Fue ahí cuando supe que aquella había sido la mayor metida de pata de todas, sobre todo después de que Rachel me fulminara con la mirada, de ese modo que siempre me había dado escalofríos.

- Eres un imbécil.

Y se fue otra vez, abandonándome en aquél pasillo mientras ella se iba a bailar y divertirse con los demás. Con los amigos que compartíamos, y a los que sin embargo yo había pasado a segundo plano esa noche siendo ella mi mayor prioridad. ¿Pero era yo la suya? ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Me había llamado inmaduro e imbécil en cuestión de segundos, como si el beso y los "te amo" del parque no hubieran sido nada más que una simple fantasía. No lo comprendía… ni tampoco iba a rendirme hasta obtener explicaciones concretas al respecto.

**Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en una sola noche, ¿verdad? Bueno, feliz año nuevo para todos. Mis mejores deseos para que sea un 2012 genial, vivámoslo como si fuera el último aún sabiendo que todo eso del fin del mundo pueda no ser más que una tontería! :D Algunos reviews no me vendrían nada mal para empezarlo con una gran sonrisa ;) Jajaja, y muchas pero muchas gracias por leer.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**¡Feliz 2012 ternuras! Los mejores deseos para todas :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO VIII

Aproveché mi locación en aquél pasillo para ir al baño, y luego de tirar la cadena, me fui a lavar las manos como mi madre me había enseñado de pequeño. "Enseñado" significa en realidad haberme insistido a diario hasta tener que obligarme no precisamente de un modo tierno. Me miré al espejo antes de salir.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? O mejor dicho… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había pasado todo demasiado rápido. Hasta hace algunas pocas horas Rachel todavía no había llegado. Un par de días atrás, ni siquiera sabía que vendría. ¿Y ahora? Ahora acababa de confesarle que aún la amaba. Me había abierto a ella, soltando todo aquello que había retenido adentro durante dos largos años por pura cobardía. La había podido besar, sentir sus tan añorados labios junto a los míos, e incluso nuestras lenguas habían podido encontrarse en una apasionada danza al igual que nosotros dos en aquél vals.

Pero así como aquello había pasado en un lapso de tiempo tan corto como el de un hermoso sueño, también la había vuelto a perder en un santiamén. Y de nuevo me encontraba solo, con el corazón en pedazos, y torturándome mentalmente por haber apurado tanto las cosas. Por haber sido aquél adolescente inmaduro que se descontrolaba ante los celos.

La escena era patética. Allí, en el sanitario de hombres del salón donde sus mejores amigos estaban festejando su boda, yacía frente al espejo un miserable joven cuyas lágrimas le eran imposibles evitar. No, ni siquiera era un joven. Era un bebé, un bebé maricón y perdido que no sabía que hacer después. ¿Qué sería lo correcto? ¿Seguir intentando recuperar a Rachel arriesgándome a arruinar las cosas aún más, o darme por vencido de una vez y seguir adelante como se pudiera?

Y entonces me di cuenta. Seguir adelante sería más bien volver al pasado. ¿Es que no había mantenido una distancia total de Rachel desde el momento en que rompimos? Habiéndola vuelto a ver esa noche, ¿realmente me creía capaz de soportar aquella depresión otra vez? Sabía la respuesta. Sabía que si esos dos años habían sido difíciles, ahora lo sería aún más. Y por sobre todas las cosas, sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta quincena que se quedaría en Lima haciendo lo que tuviera a mi alcance para recuperarla de verdad.

Ya no quería ser ese Finn soltero de por vida que nunca podría estar con la dueña de su corazón. Este nuevo Finn, en su lugar, no se quedaría sentado ni un momento hasta poderlo. Quería que fuera mi novia. Y no en una relación a distancia, sino allí, en Lima, juntos para siempre. No la dejaría ir. No otra vez.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron, y por fin me puse firme con aquél objetivo en mente. De repente, escuché a alguien entrar y me giré instantáneamente para ver quién era: Puck, mi mejor amigo recién casado.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó, tambaleándose un poco – ¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo!

Se me lanzó encima, y por ende tuve que aguantar la respiración debido el horripilante aliento borracho que tenía.

- Ey, ey, Puck… ¿cuánto te has tomado? – pregunté alejándolo de mí. – Estás hecho un asco, amigo.

- ¡Esto es una fiesta! ¡_Mi _fiesta! Tengo que disfrutar, ¿no crees?

- Es tu fiesta, pero de Quinn también. ¿Te ha visto así ya? ¡Va a querer matarte! Para eso estaba tu despedida de soltero, idiota.

- Ey, ¿por qué la agresión? Hieres mis sentimientos, Finny. – dijo con un puchero – Con todo lo que te quiero, y me tratas así. – puse los ojos en blanco – Hablando en serio, no estoy tan pasado de alcohol como crees, sólo un poquitín. Vine aquí a buscarte, en realidad. ¿Qué hace Berry allí y tú aquí?

Fruncí el ceño, y lo miré desorientado. ¿Es que ya estaba enterado de algo? O tal vez simplemente era predecible de mi parte.

- ¡Vamos! –siguió - Puedes engañar a todos menos a tu mejor amigo. Así que dime, ¿qué pasó? Ya metiste la pata, supongo.

- Bueno… - resoplé - bastante. Pero eso no importa, no me daré por vencido hasta tenerla a mi lado otra vez. Ahora mismo voy a volver a esa fiesta, y recuperarla. – avisé mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta.

- Hey, hey, alto ahí. – me detuvo – Esta es mi boda, no una telenovela barata. No quiero dramas, ¿entiendes? Según escuché, Rachel se quedará por unas dos semanas, así que tienes unas cuantas noches para arruinar. No la mía. Regresa a la fiesta, pero déjala en paz. No eres el único que la ha extrañado, ¿sabes? Hazme un favor, y espera hasta mañana.

Quise oponerme, pero pronto supe que Puck tenía razón. Cabizbajo, asentí, y estiré mi mano para ofrecerle un apretón como promesa de que cumpliría mi palabra. En vez de aceptarlo, volvió a arrojarse encima de mí, abrazándome estrechamente.

- Sé que no me defraudarás, amigo. Nunca lo has hecho. Eres muy especial para mí, jamás lo olvides. – pronunció.

Incómodo, le di un par de palmadas en la espalda, y esperé a que me soltara.

- Lo siento… - se acomodó la voz - Tal vez sí tomé un poquito de más.

Solté una carcajada y le sonreí.

- Lávate la cara y vamos a festejar de una vez. – ordené con ánimo.

Salimos finalmente del sanitario donde de haberme fijado en el reloj no me hubiera sorprendido haber estado casi media hora, y acompañé a Puck hasta la multitud. Busqué a Rachel con la mirada y la encontré divirtiéndose bailando con Jesse al ritmo de alguna canción movida de nuestra época. Quité rápidamente mis ojos de ella para controlarme, disponiéndome a hacer mis mejores esfuerzos para pasar un buen rato con el resto de mis amigos sin molestarla.

Para el final de la noche, después de haber vuelto a casa con Kurt, Blaine y mis padres… lo había logrado.

**¡Por fin terminó esa noche! Jajaja, ocho capítulos para un sólo día xD Como siempre, millones de gracias por sus reviews. Apenas éste tenga al menos 3, subiré el próximo que estoy escribiendo en este preciso momento :)**

**Love,**

**Mari**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Como prometí, habiendo tenido hoy el tercer review del capítulo anterior, aquí les dejo uno nuevo :) Por cierto, gracias a Vale (que me comenta en CADA capítulo, so adorable *_*), Cata (nueva lectora que conocí por twitter, welcome to FF!) y Laia (a quien de paso agradezco también haber leído tantos de mis fanfis) por haberlos dejado... significa un montón.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO IX

No logré pegar un ojo ni un minuto aquella noche. ¿Y cómo hubiera podido, de todos modos, después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante la fiesta? Cada recuerdo con Rachel atravesaba mi mente una y otra vez, y su rostro… su bello rostro que por fin había podido volver a ver, la ocupaba en su totalidad. Otra de las cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar, era en qué haría en las próximas dos semanas para recuperarla. Una vez más, entonces, me había encontrado formulando planes en mi cabeza cuyo único objetivo era ella, y que empezaría a llevar a cabo apenas amaneciera.

Aprovechando que seguía sin poder quedarme dormido y toda mi familia aún lo estaba, decidí escaparme sin previo aviso a un lugar al que hace dos años que no iba pero conocía a la perfección: la casa de los Berry. Sabía que a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, Rachel no habría cambiado ninguna de sus rutinas como por ejemplo la de levantarse a las 6 AM, incluso siendo aquél día sábado y estando de vacaciones después de una fiesta de la cual noté que se fue alrededor de las 4. Ella era extremadamente fiel a sus principios, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Llegué alrededor de las 7, pues fui caminando para no despertar a nadie con el motor de mi camioneta, y sonreí apenas divisé que las cortinas de su ventana ya estaban abiertas. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recordar todo lo que había planeado decirle…. Esta vez nada tenía que salir mal. No podía meter la pata de nuevo. Agarré una piedra, deseando mentalmente que todos los vidrios de su casa estuvieran blindados, y la arrojé hasta dicha ventana.

Afortunadamente no se rompió, y una asustada Rachel apareció por la misma. Pude leer en sus labios escaparse mi nombre, evidentemente sorprendida de verme allí. Siendo mi última intención molestar a sus padres, me limité a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que bajara en vez de gritárselo. Ella pareció dubitativa al respecto, mas pronto terminó cediendo y al minuto ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, como lo tenía previsto, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Hola. – pronuncié antes de replicar, sonriendo por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca nuevamente – Supuse que estarías despierta…

- Sí, ve al punto.

- Quiero que hablemos en serio, Rach. Anoche estábamos aturdidos en una fiesta, quizás hasta apurando un poco las cosas, pero ahora podemos hacerlo como se debe. Y sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero ayer dijiste que aún me amabas. Si eso era verdad… hazme el favor de dejarme pasar.

Rachel mantuvo su mirada sobre el piso por unos segundos, y luego se hizo a un lado permitiéndome así poder entrar. La casa no había cambiado mucho. Sólo había algunas fotos nuevas de ella en Nueva York colgadas en la pared las cuales observé con una sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa en cada una, que por un momento consideré robármelas todas.

Pensé que me conduciría a su habitación, pero en su lugar tomó asiendo en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, impidiéndome entonces sentarme a su lado. La imité en uno idéntico que estaba al menos a un metro de distancia, y la miré con ternura.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió - ¿De qué quieres hablar precisamente?

- De nosotros, por supuesto.

- Precisamente. –repitió.

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? Déjame decirte lo que estoy intentando sin juzgarme hasta que termine.

Ella resopló y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara. Yo me levanté, y caminé hasta ella arrodillándome al frente. Abrió los ojos como platos, probablemente temiendo que fuera a proponerle casamiento, mas no era eso lo que quería decirle…. al menos no todavía.

- Anoche me porté como un niño al hacerte mis escenas de celos que tanto te molestan, y tienes que saber que en verdad lo siento. Sin contar aquello… ¿no crees que fue maravilloso todo lo que ocurrió antes? Reencontrarnos, decirnos el uno al otro cuánto nos habíamos extrañado… besarnos. ¿Soy el único que no se arrepiente de ninguna de esas cosas?

Al fin las comisuras se sus irresistibles labios formaron una tenue sonrisita, y la mía se agrandó ante aquello.

- Por supuesto que no, tonto. – dijo golpeándome suavemente en el hombro, y yo tomé ventaja de esta acción para tomar su mano en la mía.

Nos miramos por unos largos segundos de aquél modo, y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no besarla.

- Te amo, Rachel. De veras te amo. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para recuperarte.

- Bueno… Podrías empezar con una cita. - sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé la mano ajena que aún sostenía a mi boca, presionando mis labios sobre ella con delicadeza.

- Sería un honor. ¿Esta noche?

- Breadstix. Haz reserva para las 8 y nos veremos allí.

No pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa que dejaba expuesto todo y cada uno de mis dientes debido al entusiasmo que acababa de ganar. Había aceptado. Quería salir conmigo. Y yo no podía estar más feliz al respecto.

Rachel se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla. Yo la seguí, un poco decepcionado de que ya quisiera que me vaya, pero por sobre todo ansioso por lo que vendría más tarde.

- Adiós, Frankenteen. – se despidió divertida, llamándome con uno de mis antiguos apodos.

- Adiós. – pronuncié, mis ojos bajando a sus labios y necesitando morderme los propios para contener mis crecientes ganas de tocarlos con los míos.

Ella pareció notar ese detalle, y soltó una adorable risita que me hizo abandonar su casa con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Todo había salido aún mejor de lo que tenía pensado. Sin embargo, nuestro próximo encuentro debía ser literalmente perfecto…Y yo me aseguraría, costase lo que costase, de que fuera así.

**Así que el próximo capítulo nos traerá una cita para nuestros Finchel :D ¿Qué opinan? Los reviews son más que agradecidos.**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Actualizo rápido por la cantidad de reviews que me llegaron entre ayer y hoy. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Bueno... este capítulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, pero es que me pareció que si lo cortaba donde lo quería cortar me iban a querer matar. En fin... espero que les guste :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Al regresar a mi casa me encontré a los _cuatro fantásticos_ sentados tomando el desayuno. Se intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y regresaron a sus respectivos alimentos.

- Hola… - interrumpí el silencio, mientras colgaba mi campera de abrigo en el perchero. Las mañanas de invierno eran todo menos calurosas allí en Lima, incluso aunque la nieve aún no había aparecido.

- Hola, Finn. – saludó mi madre, sus ojos clavados en el periódico que se suponía estaba leyendo. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Sí, ¿dónde estabas, Finny? – pronunció Kurt en un eco, sonriéndome.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Fui a…

- ¿A dónde, querido? - cuestionó la única mujer de la casa, dedicándome ahora una sonrisa similar a la de mi hermano.

Resoplé. Era obvio que sabían a dónde había ido, ¿cuál era la necesidad de torturarme así?

- A la casa de Rachel, ¿ok? A la casa de Rachel. – repliqué por fin, sentándome junto a ellos pues mi estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños debido al hambre.

- ¿NO LES DIJE? – exclamó Kurt con entusiasmo, dando sus típicas palmaditas de felicidad mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y le di un gran mordiscón a una medialuna salada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal todo? – inquirió Blaine con interés.

- Digamos que… esta noche no me esperen para cenar. – contesté encogiéndome de hombros, y devorando otro pedazo.

- Oh dios mío, ¡oh dios mío! – siguió Kurt - ¿Una cita? ¿Sólo ustedes dos? ¿A dónde la llevarás?

- Creo que no hay demasiados restaurantes en Lima, Kurt. – soltó su padre – No es muy difícil adivinar que irán a Breadstix.

Asentí, pensando que Burt no podía tener más razón. Ese lugar debía estar repleto de dinero siendo así de famoso, además de la primera opción de todos a la hora de comer afuera.

- Aún no me has contado que ocurrió anoche entre ustedes dos. ¿Es que vas a esperar hasta el año que viene para decírmelo? – interrogó mi hermano. – Aunque pensándolo bien, no falta tanto para eso.

- Por cierto, ¿se quedarán a pasar las fiestas aquí? – preguntó mi madre.

- Aún no lo hemos decidido… - Kurt miró a Blaine - ¿Qué dices, cariño?

- Pues hagamos al revés que el año pasado. Navidad en casa de mis padres, y Año Nuevo aquí. ¿Te parece?

Continuaron platicando acerca de los planes para las fiestas mientras que yo, entre bocado y bocado, pretendía escuchar. Sin embargo, aquello era lo último que estaba haciendo. Lo que verdaderamente me mantenía ocupado era armar un nuevo plan en mi cabeza. Unos cuantos. Así como ese día iríamos a Breadstix, otro iríamos al Bowling, otro al cine, otro a la pista de patinaje. No iba a desaprovechar ni un solo minuto de los que Rachel estuviera en Lima sin estar con ella. De ninguna manera.

- Breadstix, buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – me atendió una señorita al llamar.

- Buenos días. Quisiera hacer una reserva para las 8.

- ¿Para cuántas personas, señor?

- Dos.

- ¿A nombre de quién?

- Hudson. Finn Hudson.

- Fantástico, su reserva está lista. ¿Necesita algo más?

- Sí, en realidad… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de vaciar el restaurante para esa hora?

- ¿Vaciarlo? Señor, es sábado a la noche. Me temo que estará lleno.

- ¿Y por cuánto dinero puedo cambiar eso?

- Señor, lo siento mucho, pero no hay manera. Quizás para la próxima semana, si le parece mejor.

- No, no se haga problema. Pero hay una cosa más…

- Dígame, por favor.

- Llevaré una chica… una chica a la que necesito que le brinden la mejor atención posible. ¿Siguen haciendo esas albóndigas vegetarianas?

- Claro.

- ¿Es el único plato vegetariano que preparan?

- Bueno… Tendría que consultar. Yo sólo soy una secretaria, señor.

- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero me gustaría saber si en caso de que ella no desee pedir eso, se le pueda preparar otra cosa. Cualquier plato que ella quiera.

- Señor…

- Por favor. No es cualquier chica, al menos no para mí… Necesito que todo salga perfecto.

Hubo un silencio.

- Está bien. Me aseguraré de informar a los mozos.

- Muchas gracias. Pagaré lo que haga falta.

- No hay de qué.

- Eso sería todo. Le agradezco su atención.

- Es mi trabajo, señor. No tiene por qué agradecer.

- Igual… Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Y señor?

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy segura de que todo saldrá perfecto. No se preocupe.

Sonreí.

- Espero que sí. Hasta luego.

- Que tenga un buen día.

Colgué. Mi plan original era tener el restaurante sólo para nosotros dos, pero al parecer eso debería ser en otra ocasión. A pesar de aquello, Rachel al menos podría comer lo que ella quisiera, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hubiera que pagar para que fuera así.

Durante el resto del día estuve tan ansioso como si se tratara de nuestra primera cita. Hacía tanto que no llevaba a una mujer a cenar, que temía meter la pata otra vez o peor… hacer el ridículo. Mas no me lo iba a permitir.

Tras tomarme una ducha, esta vez sin cantar Air Supply, salí del baño con una toalla en la cintura para ver qué ponerme. Al entrar a mi habitación, encontré frente a mis ojos la solución cuyo responsable sin lugar a dudas había sido Kurt. Unos jeans negros junto a una camisa a cuadros me esperaban en la cama, y agradeciendo a mi hermano mentalmente, me vestí.

Recién eran las 7:30 PM, pero queriendo ser el primero en llegar, me despedí de mi familia (Kurt dándome algunos de sus "tips" que como mejor amigo de Rachel creía oportunos), y arranqué mi camioneta hacia el restaurant.

Una vez allí, una secretaria me pidió mi nombre y al decírselo me sonrió, aparentemente siendo ella con quien había hablado por teléfono. Fui guiado hasta nuestra mesa, y quedé encantado con la ubicación. Estaba en un rincón del segundo piso lo suficientemente apartado de las demás como para tener un poco de privacidad, además de constar con una ventanilla al lado cuya vista era la ciudad entera. Rachel aún no había llegado, y las cosas parecían ya estar saliendo bien.

Tomé asiento, y aprovechando que todavía era temprano, llamé a un mozo y le pregunté si podría poner un par de velas como centro de mesa. Una vez que estas estaban allí, el ambiente se veía realmente prometedor. Sólo faltaba un último detalle… ella.

Miraba mi muñeca cada dos por tres sólo con la intención de saber la hora. Mis nervios aumentaban, y encontré imposible quedarme quieto por lo que empecé a tocar una batería invisible con los cubiertos. A medida que la gente llegaba, me miraban como si estuviera loco, mas no les presté atención en absoluto. Ya era las 8:10, y ella todavía no estaba ahí.

¿Y si no vendría? ¿Si me dejaría plantado, y haberme hecho venir no habría sido más que un castigo por haberle roto el corazón? No, tenía que ser otra cosa… Comencé a preocuparme. ¡Tal vez le había pasado algo en el camino! ¿Y quién sería el culpable? Yo, y nadie más que yo. ¿Por qué no me había ofrecido a irla a buscar? _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Tan sumido estaba en estos pensamientos, que no me percaté de su llegada hasta que tomó asiento en frente de mí.

- Hola. – dijo con un sonrisa.

La observé boquiabierto por unos segundos cual un completo idiota. ¡Es que estaba tan hermosa! No pude evitar bajar mis ojos hacia el escote de su camiseta que dejaba expuesta gran parte de su pecho. _Control, Finn. Control. _Tragué saliva y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Hola. Te ves muy linda.

- Gracias. Lamento la demora, es que mis padres tuvieron que irse de la ciudad a último momento, por lo que vine en taxi.

- Oh… ¿está todo bien?

- Sí, sólo… tenían que hacer algunos trámites. – asentí – En fin, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. ¡Qué bonita mesa!

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! Oh… ¡mira! – señaló la ventana – Qué preciosas se ven las ciudades de noche, ¿no crees? Si supieras la vista que tengo desde mi apartamento en Nueva York… ¡es increíble!

Me limité a sonreír. Cuando hablaba de Nueva York lo hacía con tanto… amor, que me daba un poco de pena el tenerla que hacer quedar en Lima sólo para estar conmigo. De todos modos, nada estaba resuelto aún, por lo que me quité aquello de la mente disponiéndome a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Ordenamos? - sugerí.

- ¡Claro! Llamemos al mozo para que nos de la carta del menú.

- No… No hace falta un menú. – Rachel me miró sin comprender – Pide lo que tú quieras, ya he hablado con la gente del restaurante.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió confundida.

- Porque… porque sí. – respondí.

Rachel se mordió los labios mirándome con ternura, y buscó mi mano para cubrirla con la suya.

- Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.

En vez de decir algo, opté por entrelazar mis dedos entre los suyos tomando ventaja de la situación. Ella no se resistió.

- Buenas noches. – nos saludó un mozo - ¿Puedo tomar sus pedidos?

- Las damas primero. – pronuncié, logrando que ella soltara una de sus adorables risitas.

- Quisiera una lasaña vegetariana, por favor.

- ¿Usted, señor?

- Lo mismo… pero con carne.

Reímos al unísono.

- ¿Algo para tomar?

- El mejor champaña que tenga. – contesté por los dos – Gracias.

El mozo se retiró, y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

- ¿Sabes? La vista es realmente hermosa. – observé.

- Lo sé, ¿verdad? Tenemos a nuestra querida Lima para acompañarnos durante el resto de la velada.

- No me refería a Lima precisamente.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza, desorientada, pero pronto dejó salir una carcajada al entender que era ella de quien yo hablaba.

- Tú también te ves muy bien, Finn. Los años no te han venido nada mal.

- Bueno… tú siempre has sido hermosa, sólo que ahora todavía más.

- ¿La quieres cortar? – rió – Hablemos de otra cosa. Cuéntame de ti… ¿qué tal el taller?

- Buena paga… pero aburrido.

- ¿Ya no cantas, tocas la batería, o algo que tenga que ver con la música para distraerte? – preguntó, sosteniéndose el mentón con su mano libre.

- En la ducha canto bastante… - bromeé – Y además formo parte de algo así como una banda.

- ¿EN SERIO? – exclamó - ¡Eso es genial! ¿Con quiénes? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

- Bueno… es con Puck y Sam. Yo toco la batería, ellos la guitarra, y los tres cantamos. Pero no es nada conocida, eh. Lo hacemos principalmente para divertirnos y como una excusa para juntarnos. Todavía ni siquiera tenemos nombre.

- ¡Pues deberían! Sólo piensa en Mercedes y Santana, también salieron de la nada y mira lo famosas que son ahora. ¿Por qué no tocaron en la boda? Me hubiera encantado escucharlos.

- No lo sé… No es algo que queramos hacer demasiado público, supongo.

- Entiendo… Lo ven más como un _hobbie_.

- Claro.

- ¿Pero te gusta?

- Sí, por supuesto… Es divertido, y tú sabes lo bien que me hace sentir la música.

- A decir verdad… siempre pensé que te dedicarías a eso. O al deporte, en todo caso. ¿Pero administración? Simplemente no te veía así.

No quería hablar mucho del tema. Ya suficiente tenía con el trabajo todos los días, por lo que nuevamente cambié te tópico.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va NYADA?

- Maravilloso. Te lo juro, Finn, jamás podría haber elegido una mejor universidad. Agradezco a la señorita Pillsbury por habérnosla recomendado. Puedo cantar, actuar, bailar, y como si fuera poco estudiar sobre lo que realmente me interesa. Es perfecto. Y ni hablar de las puertas que me abre en el mundo de Broadway… Siento que realmente soy feliz allí, ¿sabes? Como que por fin pertenezco.

Y fui yo quien tuvo que agradecer después. No a la señorita Pillsbury, sino al mozo que nos interrumpió para servirnos el champaña. Comenzaba a darme cuenta que no podría hacer que mágicamente se quedara en Lima conmigo. No podía romper todos sus sueños que finalmente estaba cumpliendo. Y aún así… tampoco me veía capaz de dejarla ir.

******¿Qué les pareció? Comenten, porfis, realmente adoro leer lo que piensan. Si llega a ser así, por ahí actualice prontito como hoy :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Awww muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son adorables *_* Quiero agradecer especialmente a soolfinchelLover3 por haber leído todos los último capítulos de corrido a pesar de que son un montón, y por sus hermosos comentarios; a Marlene que, como siempre, comenta cada uno leyendo a su propio ritmo ambos de mis fics con palabras adorables que significan un montón (muchísimas gracias por lo que dijiste de mi abuela, de corazón); y por último pero no menos importante a mi Vale (ChamomileGirlHPGleek) que es un amor de persona, en serio... todos deberían leer sus fics y llenarla de reviews porque se merece eso y mucho más :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

- Propongo un brindis. – pronuncié apenas el mozo desapareció, levantando mi copa. – Por nuestro reencuentro.

- Y por haber encontrado nuestros lugares en el mundo. – agregó, debiendo soltarme para agarrar la suya.

Sonreí, intentando no pensar en que mi único lugar en el mundo era a su lado, y chocamos nuestras copas. Al igual que ella, tomé un trago, y dejé la mía sobre la mesa.

- Finn… sobre lo de anoche… lo siento. No debí haberte tratado así.

- No… tú eres la que tiene que disculparme a mí. Estuve mal, los celos me idiotizan…

- Eso es cierto. – rió – Pero no me enojé contigo por lo de Jesse precisamente.

- ¿Ah no? – inquirí confundido. ¿Entonces por qué se habría enojado?

- Es que… Si te soy sincera, pensé que ibas a terminar pidiéndome que me quedara en Lima contigo. Y no puedo hacer eso, ¿entiendes? Mi vida es Nueva York ahora, y por mucho que me guste estar contigo… Que me _encante _estar contigo… en algún momento tendré que volver.

Bajé la mirada… Lo que más me temía acababa de salir de su propia boca antes de que pudiera haberlo siquiera intentado. Y lo peor era que dejarla ir sería lo correcto, en mi subconsciente lo sabía a la perfección.

- ¿Finn? ¿Estás bien?

_No te desanimes, Finn. Aún tienes dos semanas para estar con ella, y una relación a distancia también puede funcionar si de verdad se lo proponen._

- Claro que sí. – le sonreí – No podría estar mejor. Aquí… contigo.

- Tampoco yo. – dijo sonriendo con dulzura. – Y tenemos hasta Año Nuevo para estar juntos, así que espero que lo aprovechemos.

_¿Lo ves? Ella también quiere pasar estos días contigo. Haz que se vuelva a enamorar de ti… podrías sorprenderte de los resultados._

- ¿Quieres venir a pasar Nochebuena a mi casa? Al parecer los chicos la pasarán en la casa de Blaine, lo que me deja a mí solo con mis padres. ¿Me harías compañía esa noche?

- ¡Sería un honor! – exclamó entusiasmada – Mis padres no festejan Navidad, así que no tendrán problema. ¡Oh Finn! Estos serán unos días maravillosos. Lo presiento.

- Cualquier día junto a ti es maravilloso para mí.

Rachel me miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y de repente acercó su cabeza a la mía. Nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse justo en el momento en que el mozo regresó.

- Lasaña vegetariana para la señorita. – depositó el plato frente a Rachel – Y lasaña común para el señor.

- Gracias. – dijimos al unísono, algo incómodos por la interrupción.

El mozo volvió a alejarse, y le dediqué a Rachel una sonrisa apenada.

- Bueno… - soltó ella – Provecho.

- Provecho. – repetí, al tiempo en que ambos comenzábamos a comer.

Durante el resto de la cena continuamos poniéndonos al día y conversando tan cómodamente como en los viejos tiempos. Me contó un poco más de Funny Girl, e incluso me invitó a irla a ver algún día. Por supuesto, yo acepté encantado.

Para el instante en que nuestros platos estaban vacíos, Rachel entrelazó delicadamente su pierna con la mía por debajo de la mesa. Mágicamente empecé a sentir entonces una presión por debajo de mi abdomen que hacía bastante que no sentía… y comencé a darme cuenta de cuánto la _necesitaba._

Instintivamente me acerqué a sus labios así como ella a los míos, y finalmente pudimos besarnos. No duró demasiado, sin embargo, pues enseguida el mozo acomodó su voz exageradamente para hacerse oír.

- Disculpen, ¿van a pedir postre?

Miré a Rachel buscando respuesta, y ella negó con la cabeza. Yo tampoco quería. Mi único deseo en ese momento… era ella.

- No, gracias… ¿Nos traería la cuenta, por favor? – pedí.

- Claro.

Una vez más, el muchacho nos dejó solos, y sin pensarlo demasiado tomé el mentón de Rachel con un dedo, besándola otra vez. Mentalmente maldecí a la mesa por estar entre nosotros, impidiéndome acercarla más a mí. Se despegó de mis labios, y yo la miré desorientado. Giré mi cabeza, y me encontré con el mozo sosteniendo la cuenta a la espera de que yo la agarrara. Resoplé y le di mi tarjeta de crédito, sin molestarme en siquiera leer lo que habíamos gastado. Amagué para volver a besarla, mas ella me detuvo.

- Mejor esperemos hasta salir de aquí. – sugirió con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí, inevitablemente decepcionado, aunque sabiendo que tenía razón.

Una vez que nos libramos del maldito mozo, caminamos de la mano hasta mi camioneta. Le abrí la puerta del acompañante, esperé a que se subiera, y entré por mi lado. Apenas cerré, ataqué sus labios con los míos en un profundo beso. Tras algunos minutos así, cuando nos detuvimos por la necesidad de aire, los moví hasta su cuello, presionándolos suavemente en el punto de su clavícula.

Pronto esa suavidad se perdió, y tanto mis dientes como mi lengua comenzaron a trabajar en ese lugar, haciendo que Rachel llevara sus manos a mi cabello apretando con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando un sonido que en verdad había echado de menos salió de su boca… un gemido.

- Te deseo. – le murmuré al oído, desplazando mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¿No es esto una primera cita? – bromeó ella, buscando mis labios otra vez.

Sin dejar de besarnos, la levanté por la cintura moviéndola hasta que estuviera sentada sobre mi regazo, acción que elevó el fuego en mis pantalones.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó, su respiración algo entrecortada - No habrá nadie allí esta noche…

- Quererlo es poco. – respondí, volviendo a sus labios mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- En ese caso… - se acercó a mi oído - vamos.

Mordió el lóbulo de _mi_ oreja, y con una sensual sonrisa regresó a su asiento. _Rayos, extrañaba ésto. _Sin pensarlo dos veces, encendí el motor, y empecé a conducir hasta nuestro destino. En el camino, las manos de Rachel se trasladaron por varios rincones de mis piernas, incluso entre ellas, y necesité de bastante autocontrol para concentrarme en manejar.

Cuando por fin llegamos, bajó directamente a abrir la puerta y yo la seguí de atrás. No había tenido una oportunidad mejor que aquella para observar lo bien que le quedaba esa minifalda negra… _demasiado_ bien.

En esta ocasión sí me condujo hasta su habitación, sin voltearse ni un solo momento. Subí las escaleras cual un esclavo que no tiene otra opción más que obedecer, mi mente ocupada en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Una vez en el familiar cuarto, Rachel no me dio tiempo suficiente para aunque sea fijarme si algo había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, pues inmediatamente se lanzó hacia mis labios mientras comenzaba a desprender los botones de mi camisa. Esta definitivamente iba a ser una noche _perfecta._

**Apa... se levantó la temperatura jajaja. Tengo pensado cambiar el fic a Rated M para el próximo capítulo, pero sólo por si las dudas quisiera saber si alguna tiene problema con leer ese tipo de cosas (me refiero, en detalle), porque en ese caso puedo escribir algo más simple que se adapte al Rated T. Espero sus opiniones...**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Antes que nada, miles de gracias a Mar Hudson, Vale, soolfinchelLover3, Hannita y fuckyeahfinchel por sus comentarios del capítulo de ayer. En serio me alegraron el día :) Y considerando que al parecer ninguna tiene problema con leer algo como lo que se viene... acá lo tienen. Es particularmente por este capítulo que cambio el rating del fic, así que no significa que todos los próximos van a tener el mismo tipo de contenido. Bueno... espero que haya quedado bien. Trabajé bastante, porque por encima de que cuesta escribir algo así, desde el punto de vista del varón es peor :B En fin... los dejo leer de una vez.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Una vez que mi torso había quedado completamente desnudo, levanté a Rachel tomándola por sus muslos, y ella envolvió mi cadera con sus piernas, dejando caer así sus zapatos de tacón. Sin dejar de besarnos, la conduje de aquél modo hasta su cama, acostándola allí y yo quedando encima. Por un lado, no podía creer que en serio estábamos a punto de estar juntos de _esa_ manera de nuevo. Por el otro, mis deseos aumentaban más y más… mis necesidades como hombre que no había satisfecho por dos años, al igual que mis ganas de hacerla mía en todos los sentidos posibles.

Me despegué de sus labios y la observé por unos segundos. Cuando había llegado al restaurant estaba prolijamente peinada, y aunque ahora aquello se había perdido… seguía pareciéndome absolutamente preciosa. Sus oscuros ojos bajaron a su pecho, y luego de vuelta a los míos, solicitantes. No tardé demasiado en comprender qué era lo que me estaba pidiendo, y tampoco en atender a su demanda.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus caderas, y comencé delicadamente a levantar la tela de algodón, exponiendo poco a poco su abdomen. Deposité un beso en la zona de su ombligo, y continué subiendo su camiseta lentamente hasta el momento en que llegué a su pecho. Busqué autorización en su mirada, y ella como respuesta se sentó, facilitándome así el que se la quitara del todo.

Para el punto en que lo único que cubría su torso era su sostén, fue ella misma quien lo desató de atrás, dejando sueltos ambos de sus senos. Recordé entonces nuestra primera vez, en mi casa luego del estreno de West Side Story, y noté que mi admiración por su cuerpo no había cambiado para nada. Quizás, eso sí, los años se habían llevado algo de mi inocencia, por lo que no tardé en tener cada uno de esos perfectamente redondos senos en mis manos.

Apenas Rachel volvió a recostarse, empecé a acariciarlos suavemente, manteniendo contacto visual con ella cada segundo. Sin soltar el izquierdo, decidí dedicarme al derecho en particular, y desplacé un dedo alrededor de ese pezón, provocando que un delicioso "Oh" se liberara de sus labios. Aquello me sirvió como motivación para intercambiar dicho dedo por mis labios, y luego también por mi lengua, lamiéndolo hasta humedecerlo por completo. Durante el transcurso de esta acción, apreté su seno izquierdo lo suficiente como para obtener múltiples gemidos de parte de su boca, a tal punto en que ella necesitó agarrarse de las sábanas para contenerse.

Cuando al parecer no podía más, se movió con rapidez hasta sentarse entre mis piernas, dedicándome una sonrisa peculiar. En su caso, ella no pidió ningún tipo de autorización, y tras desplazar sus manos sensualmente a lo largo de mi torso, desprendió mi cinturón y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones, arrojándolos al suelo junto a mis medias y zapatos apenas lo logró. En cuanto a mis bóxeres… optó por besarme profundamente, y mientras tanto deshacerse de ellos también.

Ahora que estaba literalmente desnudo, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de timidez al estar tan expuesto. ¿Y si no le agradaba mi cuerpo? Con los chicos aún salíamos de vez en cuando a jugar baloncesto, por lo que me mantenía en el mismo estado de físico que antes… pero sabía que nunca había sido nada parecido a un _sex symbol._ Era demasiado grandote, y temí que a Rachel ésto pudiera causarle algo de repugnancia.

Sin embargo, estas preocupaciones desaparecieron en un santiamén apenas sentí sus manos sobre mí, masajeándome del modo más complaciente que un hombre podría pedir. Era tal el placer, que necesité pensar en mi antiguo amigo el cartero para no "llegar temprano".

- Oh, Rach… - murmuré como pude – Eso se siente tan bien…

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó – ¿Y cómo se siente ésto?

De repente, mi miembro empezó a humedecerse con velocidad, y abrí los ojos para observar una de las imágenes más sexys que había visto en mi vida: estaba en su boca. Cuando su lengua tocó la punta, me tiré sobre el colchón, flotando en una nube de satisfacción, llegando a mi primer orgasmo. Definitivamente la masturbación, cosa que me había visto obligado a practicar durante este tiempo, no se comparaba en absoluto al efecto que Rachel tenía sobre mí.

- Detente… por favor. – rogué.

Me obedeció, se limpió los labios, y me miró confundida.

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- ¡No! – exclamé, sentándome para quedar frente a frente con ella – Sólo fue… _demasiado_. – confesé, sonriéndole después.

- Oh… lo siento. – pronunció con una tímida sonrisa.

- No te disculpes… fue simplemente increíble. – tragué saliva recordando las sensaciones de hasta hace un momento – Gracias.

Soltó una risita y regresó a mi boca, abrazándome por el cuello. La rodeé por la cintura, y luego descendí mis manos un poco más, palpando su minifalda que todavía llevaba puesta. Con mis labios aún pegados a los suyos, ubiqué su cuerpo nuevamente sobre el colchón, y busqué el botón para desprenderlo. Una vez hecho ésto, llevé mis labios a su abdomen, y a medida que bajaba su minifalda, besé cada rincón de piel del mismo posible.

Rachel estaba usando medias femeninas, de esas color piel y largas hasta los muslos (probablemente por el frío), que honestamente… me estaban molestando. Con un solo dedo cada una, las quité con suavidad hasta lograr que sus piernas quedaran completamente descubiertas. ¡Eran tan hermosas! A pesar de no ser precisamente una chica alta, siempre me habían parecido esbeltas e irresistibles.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sabiendo que faltaba sólo una prenda para quedar desnudos del todo. Ella sonrió, animándome a continuar, y yo le devolví la sonrisa… sintiéndome cada vez más enamorado.

Posicioné mis manos nuevamente en sus caderas, y con la mayor delicadeza que encontré, la liberé de su ropa interior. Me atreví a observar el lugar de su cuerpo que acababa de exponer por un momento, y simplemente _tuve_ que besarla de nuevo.

- Eres preciosa. – le susurré al oído.

Inicié por segunda vez mi sesión de besos sobre su cuello, pero en esta ocasión aproveché para devolverle el favor que me había hecho hace unos minutos. Llevé un dedo a su entrepierna, y lo conduje hasta el centro, obteniendo un profundo gemido de su boca. Comencé a dibujar círculos alrededor de su clítoris, sorprendiéndome de lo mojada que estaba mas orgulloso de que se debiera a nadie más que a mí. Rachel gritó mi nombre un par de veces, y a la tercera me animé a ingresar un segundo dedo, a lo que ella contestó agarrándose sus propios senos cuyos pezones yacían ahora erectos. Interpreté ésto como una buena señal, y con mis manos extendí la abertura entre sus muslos para otorgarle paso a mi cabeza.

Mi lengua emprendió así una degustación de total exquisitez, humedeciendo la zona aún más si eso era posible. Sus gemidos continuaron a una creciente intensidad, y mis oídos se deleitaron por ende con semejante sonido.

- ¡FINN! - gritó - Hazme el amor. Por favor… _te necesito._

Me pasé un dedo por los labios, quitando los restos de _Rachel_, y me permití una última probada metiéndomelo dentro de la boca.

Yo también la necesitaba. No sabía, incluso, cuánto más podría aguantar, mas antes de hacer lo que seguía la besé en los labios una vez más. Hice lo que pude para demostrarle en ese beso cuánto la amaba, y cuán feliz estaba de estar con ella.

Entonces estuve listo. Me posicioné en su entrada, y empecé a impulsarme hacia adentro. Gemimos juntos entre cada empuje, el placer imposible de describirse con palabras.

- Más fuerte… - suplicó.

Al principio había temido que le doliera, pero con esas palabras descarté esa opción, y seguí su orden. Estar así de unido a ella era una sensación maravillosa, y que sin dudas había extrañado. Fue ahí cuando recordé la razón por la que me había negado a hacerlo con otras mujeres… Porque no significaría nada en absoluto. En cambio, con Rachel, el sexo tenía un valor más profundo… se trataba de, justamente, _hacer el amor._

Luego de algunos extraordinarios minutos de esa manera, llegamos al clímax a la par, y caí ardiendo sobre su tan pequeña pero potente anatomía.

- Te amo. – musité, aún dentro de ella.

- Te amo. – replicó en un susurro.

Luego de otro intenso beso, salí de su interior y la abracé con fuerza.

- Dulces sueños. – me deseó, sonriente.

- Acabo de vivir el mejor de todos. – dije, besándola una última vez.

Y así, con ella acurrucada entre mis brazos como tanto lo había soñado desde su partida, cerramos los ojos hasta dormirnos.

**Si les soy sincera a veces me da un poco de vergüenza escribir estas cosas xD Es la segunda vez que lo hago, por lo que no creo que esté muy bien escrito ya que no tengo demasiada experiencia, pero hice lo que pude. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**PD: Hubo una cosa que faltó, y fue totalmente intencional. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta...**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Wooow! El capítulo anterior tuvo 9 reviews en total! MUCHAS, INFINITAS, GRACIAS A TODOS! En serio, semejante respuesta me hace sentir de alguna manera especial :) Bueno, la mayoría se dio cuenta de qué es lo que faltó, pero los que no se enterarán ahora. Este capítulo es algo "triste", pero necesario a la vez. Los dejo leer tranquilos :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XIII

_- Debo irme, Finn. No me busques. No pienses en mí. Simplemente, te lo ruego, olvídame de una vez._

_- ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde te vas? – pregunté desesperado._

_- A un lugar donde jamás podrás encontrarme. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. _

_- ¡No! ¡Rachel, quédate! – grité, envolviéndola en mis brazos con toda la fuerza posible, las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas - ¡Te amo!_

_- ¡Suéltame! – lloró, pataleando para liberarse. – Ya arruinaste mi vida lo suficiente. No me merezco ésto, Finn. Si de veras me amas, ¡tienes que dejarme ir!_

_- ¿Es que tú no me amas? – inquirí, simplemente incapaz de aceptarlo. No podía perderla otra vez._

_- Es hora, Finn. Adiós. _

_- Rachel, no puedes dejarme… ¡No puedes!_

_- Es hora. – repitió, una y otra vez como un infinito eco._

Yentonces desperté. Abrí los ojos como platos, y miré a mi derecha descubriendo que Rachel estaba allí, acostada a mi lado, dormida como un ángel, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por nada más que las sábanas. No se había ido a ninguna parte. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una trágica pesadilla de la que por fin había despertado. Miré alrededor en busca de mi celular, con la intención de chequear qué hora era, y recordé que lo había dejado dentro del bolsillo de mi campera.

Delicadamente, sin querer despertarla, salí de la cama y levanté mis bóxeres del suelo para ponérmelos. Haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos para no hacer ruido, abandoné la habitación y bajé las escaleras caminando hasta el perchero. Agarré mi teléfono, y descubrí que ya eran las 12 del mediodía… nos habíamos quedado dormidos. Además, me encontré con una llamada perdida de Puck, y un mensaje de texto de Kurt que decía "Supongo que mejor tampoco te esperamos para darte las buenas noches, jajaja. Pásenlo genial, y no olviden la protección."

_Y no olviden la protección. _Releí esas cuatro palabras una y otra vez, sólo para asegurarme de que en serio había sido así de idiota. "Mierda", murmuré, agarrándome la cabeza con frustración. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquello? ¿Por qué no simplemente me fijé si tenía mensajes nuevos antes de bajar de mi camioneta la noche anterior? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir metiendo la pata de ese modo? ¿Y si lo había arruinado todo? ¿Y si ahora Rachel estaba embarazada por mi culpa?

Me estremecí en ese último pensamiento. _Por mi culpa._ ¿Era algo de lo que realmente me arrepentía? Si las cosas resultaran de ese modo… ¿no debería estar feliz por finalmente poder formar una familia con el amor de mi vida? Imágenes de Rachel con una redonda pancita se me aparecieron en la cabeza, y sonreí involuntariamente. ¿No sería eso un sueño hecho realidad más que un descuido? Sí… definitivamente sí.

Tenía que hablarlo con ella apenas despertara. Sabía que lo más posible era que se enfadara conmigo al principio, mas tal como me había pasado a mí… apenas imaginara un futuro juntos siendo tres en vez de dos se terminaría alegrando. Ese bebé sería el fruto de nuestro amor, pues definitivamente lo de anoche lo había sido todo menos un error.

Mi profunda reflexión se interrumpió al escuchar algunos pasos. Busqué con los ojos su origen, y entonces la vi. Se había puesto mi camisa que, aun quedándole gigante, le iba genial… e increíblemente sexy. Su pelo negro y alborotado cayendo sobre sus hombros, tan hermosa. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, acercándome para recibirla al final de la escalera.

Aproveché la equivalencia de alturas que nos proporcionaba el que haya estado parada sobre un par de escalones más arriba para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y besarla cálidamente. Era como si incluso habiendo estado hasta hace unas horas con ella, tan cerca como nunca, la hubiera extrañado igual. Ese beso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para asegurarme que mi pesadilla jamás sería más que eso, una tonta pesadilla. Y, a la vez, de que tenía que hablarle del mensaje de Kurt en ese preciso momento.

- Hola. – pronunció, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Buenos días… ¿dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú?

Presioné mis labios sobre los suyos una vez más.

- También.

Mantuve una mano tras su espalda, mas llevé la otra hacia debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola como en las películas. Siempre había querido hacer eso. Ella soltó una carcajada y dejó que la condujera hasta el sillón. Me senté a su lado y tomé sus manos en las mías, perdido en sus ojos.

- Rach… - comencé – Hay algo que tienes que saber.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Anoche… Supongo que nuestros deseos nos ganaron, y olvidamos…

- La protección. – me interrumpió en un susurro, bajando su mirada.

- Sí…. Lo siento mucho, sé que es importante por las enfermedades y esas cosas, pero hace poco me hice un análisis por una campaña local, y te juro que no tengo nada.

Seguía callada y sin devolverme el contacto visual…

- Y en cuanto a lo otro…

En esta ocasión sí me miró, de sus ojos escapándose una lágrima. No… no quería lastimarla. Tenía que saber el modo en que me sentía acerca de formar una familia con ella. Y yo necesitaba saber que ella se sentía igual, así que continué.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para convencerte de que puedo ser un buen padre… Y no tengo dudas que tú serás una maravillosa mamá. Así que… ¿qué dices?

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos.

- Digo que tengo que ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo ahora mismo. – soltó mis manos – Y, sólo por las dudas, una pastilla del día después.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin comprender. Sin _querer _comprender.

- No puedo tener un hijo, Finn. Lo lamento si tú sí, pero deberás buscarte otro útero.

- Rachel… ¿qué estás diciendo?

No lo podía aceptar. No podía aceptar que ella quisiera perder semejante oportunidad, semejante regalo.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No entiendes lo que mi carrera significa. No entiendes, después de todo este tiempo, la razón por la que me fui de aquí en un principio. ¡Un bebé lo arruinaría todo!

- Pero… no es sólo un bebé. Es… es nuestro hijo.

- Primero que nada, aún no se sabe si estoy embarazada. Segundo, si quieres ayudar… llévame a la farmacia, por favor.

- No… No estás hablando en serio.

- Estoy hablando _muy _en serio, Finn. Te dije que me quedaría por dos semanas, no por nueve meses… ¡no por el resto de mi vida! – sollozó.

- Podemos solucionar ésto. Podemos ser una familia. – insistí.

– ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó, poniéndose de pié - Sabía que buscarías que me quede aquí en Lima. Te lo dije ayer, y lo intentaste de todos modos. ¡Y de esta manera! Es… es increíble. No sé cómo pude acostarme contigo. No maduraste nada, eres un niño.

¿Un niño? ¿Le estaba hablando de ser padre y ella me llamaba un niño? De repente comencé a molestarme. A molestarme con ella por primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro. Sí, quizás olvidar la protección había estado mal, pero nunca había sido a propósito. Y aun así, la responsabilidad era de ambos. No podía culparme… no podía de veras estar cuestionando nuestro momento juntos. No podía. La desconocía… esa no era la Rachel de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Era otra muy distinta.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si en serio vas a tomarte esa maldita pastilla en caso de que el test te de positivo, hazlo, pero no cuentes con mi colaboración. Ese bebé es tan tuyo como mío, y no voy a ayudar a que lo… elimines. – sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho - Así que tendrás que ir solita a esa farmacia. – me levanté del sillón y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras para buscar mi ropa.

Rachel estaba llorando, y una parte de mí se moría por ir a abrazarla y pedirle disculpas. Sin embargo, el resto de mí habló.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos. Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre, o incluso más.

Y entonces corrí a vestirme, furioso. Había probablemente miles de soluciones, mas tomar esa pastilla… eso no era una solución. Era borrar el problema, no enfrentarlo. Y a pesar de que todavía ni siquiera se sabía si ella estaba embarazada de verdad, ya me había hecho la idea de ser padre… y no podía soportar que ella fuera tan insensible al respecto. ¿Era su carrera más importante que su vida como persona? ¿Así veía ella el mundo?

Para el momento en que bajé las escaleras, me encontré con que ella aún seguía llorando, mas no pareció atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Decepcionado, agarré mi campera cubriendo mi torso desnudo dado que mi camisa estaba sobre el de ella, y salí de la casa cerrando con un inevitable portazo al igual que, inmediatamente después, cuando entré a mi camioneta.

Una vez afuera de mi casa, no bajé directamente pues mi celular sonó primero… el identificador de llamadas diciéndome que era Puck.

**¿Qué querrá el mejor amigo de nuestro querido Finn? Tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo para saberlo ;) Cuídense, y sigan comentando por favor.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Actualizo rápido porque estoy super hiperactiva jajaja. 16 trending topics relacionados con Glee hubo en twitter hoy! Y en un rato son los PCAs con Monchele y quiero que ganen! Y estoy muy feliz! Y sus reviews tienen mucho que ver! Y bueno! Mejor los dejo leer! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Tomé aire y me dispuse a mantener una conversación decente a pesar de lo recién ocurrido.

- ¿Hola? – atendí.

- ¿Cómo está el mejor amigo de todos los mejores amigos de Mejor-amigo-landia? – me saludó, definitivamente con el doble de entusiasmo que yo a él.

- Hola, Puck. ¿Qué tal Aruba?

- Un desastre, la peor luna de miel de la historia.

- Oh…

- ¡Sólo bromeaba, idiota! – exclamó echándose a reír – Al contrario, no es por vanidoso, pero nadie podría tener una mejor que la nuestra. Estamos en deuda contigo, amigo.

- Me alegro, y no se preocupen… se la tienen merecida. ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?

- Eh… ¿quieres los detalles?

- No… - repliqué rápidamente, imágenes de ambos haciendo obscenidades ensuciando mi cabeza - No, por favor. ¿Llamaste por algo en particular?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿O te crees que sólo quería escuchar tu dulce voz? No soy tan patético.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces por qué?

- Hermano… ¡serás tío!

Tío… Puck iba a ser papá. Quinn estaba embarazada. Ellos _sí _tendrían un bebé. Ellos _sí _serían una familia. Menuda noticia para tan oportuna situación.

- ¿Finn? – me llamó - ¿Estás ahí? ¡No llores! Sé que eres muy sentimental, pero por favor… que no sea para tanto.

- ¡Cállate! Es sólo que… estoy muy feliz por ustedes. ¿Cuándo se enteraron?

- ¡Hoy mismo! Venimos intentándolo hace meses, - fruncí el ceño, las imágenes invadiéndome otra vez - y esta mañana Quinn se hizo una prueba, ¡y dio positivo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Por cierto… ¿por qué no me contestaste hace unas horas cuando te llamé? ¡Quería que seas el primero en saber la noticia!

- Lo siento… estaba ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado? ¡¿Ocupado haciendo qué?

No quise dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Sabía que Kurt después me obligaría a contarle sobre el tema, y si Puck hacía lo mismo iba a ser aun peor. No me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hablar de algo que siendo tan especial para mí, para Rachel había sido nada más y nada menos que una cosa por la que volvería el tiempo atrás.

- No me digas… ¡Estuviste con Berry anoche!

Mierda.

- Si te digo que sí… ¿podemos no hablar del tema, por favor?

- ¡Lo sabía! Finchel ha vuelto a la cancha, ¡ya era hora!

- Puck…

- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero cuando vuelva a Lima espero que me lo cuentes todo… especialmente la parte sucia.

- ¡Puckerman!

- Está bien, ¡me callo! Supongo que hablaremos luego.

- Sí… felicitaciones para ambos.

- Serán dadas. ¡Oh! Y por más obvio que sea, te aviso que será tu ahijado. O ahijada, quizás.

Sonreí. Por primera vez desde que mi día se había echado a perder.

- Gracias… significa mucho para mí.

- Bueno, mejor corto antes de que esta conversación se transforme en un ritual gay. Nos vemos.

- Adiós, Puck.

"Fin de la llamada.", apareció en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Al entrar a mi casa, me encontré con una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "_Salimos los cuatro a almorzar. Volvemos más tarde." _Genial… Tenía que cocinarme solo. ¿Pero realmente tenía ganas de comer? Al parecer no… Por primera vez en años, estaba sufriendo de una deficiencia de apetito.

La razón era simple: no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rachel podría estar haciendo en ese instante. ¿Y si ya se había tomado la pastilla? Lo peor era el saber que era incapaz de detenerla… que ésta era su decisión y tenía que respetarla. Porque por mucho que quisiera ese bebé, Rachel no. Ella sería la que debería llevarlo en su vientre durante los próximos nueve meses, no yo. E incluso sin poder perdonarla por hacer lo que iba a hacer… aquello no cambiaría mis sentimientos hacia ella. _Nada_ los cambiaría jamás.

Me tiré en mi cama a mirar el techo… en total carencia de voluntad para hacer algo productivo de mi vida.

_- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en nombres… para tus hijos? – preguntó Rachel, acostada a mi lado._

_- Nuestros hijos. – la corregí, con una sonrisa que ella no tardó en devolverme – Supongo que Christopher, como mi papá. ¿Y tú?_

_- Barbra… como mi ídola._

_- Entonces lo tenemos resuelto. Chris si es varón, Barbra si es nena._

_- ¡Genial! – exclamó, acurrucándose más a mí._

_- Y es muy posible que usemos ambos… _

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- No me alcanzaría tener un solo hijo contigo… quisiera tener dos, por lo menos. Una mini tú sería maravilloso._

_- Awww. – soltó, mirándome con ternura – Y un mini Finn sería el chico más perfecto del mundo… Bueno, el segundo._

_- ¿Y el primero quién es?_

_- Tú._

Una lágrima salada se escapó de mis ojos al recordar ese momento. Éramos tan jóvenes… y ya estábamos pensando en ser una familia. ¿Cuándo se había arruinado todo? Sintiéndome así de miserable, me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>- Despiértate, dormilón. – me dijo una voz al oído.<p>

Abrí los ojos dando un intenso bostezo, y me encontré con la figura de mi hermanastro arrodillado junto a la cama.

- Son las 7 de la tarde. Me parece que ya es hora de que te despidas de la almohada.

- ¿Las 7? – inquirí sorprendido. Él asintió.

- Sí, señor. Ahora dígame… ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

- Kurt… me he salteado tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo, déjame merendar al menos.

- Claro, aquí tienes. – pronunció, depositando una bandeja sobre mi regazo – Ahora habla.

Resoplé. Esta vez no podía escapar… ¡me había preparado la merienda! "Tenía que ser Kurt.", pensé.

- Bueno… la cena salió muy bien. – comencé, devorándome la comida entre medio – Y luego…

- ¿Luego?

- Fuimos a su casa y… ya sabes.

- Oh mi Patty… ¡lo hicieron!

Cabizbajo, me mordí el labio algo incómodo.

- ¡Esperé tanto por este día! – _Como si yo no. –_ Menos mal que te envié ese mensaje. – rió.

- Sí… sobre eso…

Kurt levantó las cejas.

- No hubo tal protección. – confesé al fin.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no usamos protección.

- Sí, escuché, pero… ¿cómo? Es decir… ¿y ahora?

- Ahora… Rachel debe estar tomando una pastillita que borrará cualquier inconveniente. – expliqué, tragando saliva para no quebrarme.

- Oh…

- Sí, "oh".

- Y tú… ¿y tú qué opinas al respecto?

Miré al suelo por unos segundos, el dolor de hasta hace unas horas regresando y volviéndose a llevar consigo toda el hambre que tenía.

- Eso ya no importa. – contesté, levantándome – Es demasiado tarde.

- Finn…

- No hay nada más que hablar, Kurt. Querías que te lo contara, pues lo hice. Por favor, sólo… no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero hablar más del tema.

Él asintió, limitándose a darme una palmada en la espalda, y tomó la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina. Por mi parte me dirigí al living, donde Burt y Blaine veían un partido, y me les sumé. ¿Qué mejor distracción que el deporte, de todos modos?

Sin embargo, no más de unos pocos minutos después, alguien golpeó la puerta, un mal presentimiento advirtiéndome que no querría abrirla.

**Así que Quinn está embarazada... ¿lo estará Rachel también? La respuesta en el próximo capítulo que si los reviews me ayudan publicaré mañana. **

**Quiero dar un saludo especial a Fiorella, mi amiga de twitter FiopScarlett, por haber leído TODAS mis historias entre anoche y hoy. Muuuuuuuuuuchísimas gracias :) Síganla que es genial, y de paso síganme a mí igual que me encantaría conocerlas a todos en **MonteithlyCory **! :D **

**Bueno, recen por Monchele esta noche! Estoy llena de esperanzas de que ganen sus premios, de fotos, de entrevistas, de abrazos, de confesiones tan esperadas :D**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**PD: ¿Se nota mucho que estoy de un ánimo excelente? xD**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Wow, 7 reviews en un día? Son GENIALES. En serio, las adoro a todas :D Anoche ni Glee ni Cory ganaron, pero SÍ hubieron fotos de Monchele juntos (por las cuales ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que son pareja), y por supuesto... SÍ ganó mi ídola Lea Michele. Al menos por ella, valieron la pena los miles de clicks votándola, se lo tenía más que merecido :') Y su discurso fue tan conmovedor, amé ese momento... especialmente cuando dedicó su premio a todas las Rachel Berrys, pues yo de alguna manera me siento una. Además, de todos modos, Cory & Glee ganaron en nuestros corazones, ¿verdad? :)**

**Bueno... este capítulo, en mi opinión, es el más triste hasta ahora. Hasta me puse un poco emotiva escribiéndolo... veamos qué tal ustedes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XV (a veces me olvido de poner ésto al principio xD)

- Finn, ¿puedes ir a ver quién es? – pidió Burt, sin quitar sus ojos del televisor.

- Sí, Finn, ve tú que te acabas de sentar, por favor. – agregó Blaine, del mismo modo.

Resoplé, poniéndome de pié. Que me acabara de haber sentado no significaba que tuviera más ganas de hacerlo que ellos, pero tampoco estaba de humor como para discutir. Caminé hasta la entrada, y al abrir la puerta me encontré con la última persona que imaginaba podría haber venido: _ella_.

- Rachel. – pronuncié, sorprendido.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La cuestión en realidad era… ¿Quería _yo_ que pase? ¿Estaba listo para hablar con ella después de lo ocurrido a la mañana? ¿No era demasiado pronto?

- Estamos algo ocupados… - mentí - ¿Es muy importante?

- Sí… vengo a despedirme.

¿Despedirse? ¿A qué se refería específicamente con eso? ¿Despedirse hasta cuándo? La miré con incredulidad.

- Finn… por favor. – insistió, en sus ojos demostrando inocencia y honestidad.

La vi titiritar de frío, su saco al parecer no siendo lo suficientemente abrigado para la noche invernal que se palpitaba, por lo que no tuve otra opción más que cederle el paso. Mi padrastro y cuñado parecían muy envueltos en el partido como para notar la presencia de nuestra recién llegada, y junto a que Kurt y Carole estaban preparando la cena en la cocina, no hubo entonces piedra alguna en nuestro camino al dirigirnos a mi habitación.

Luego de sentarme sobre mi cama, mediante un ademán con la mano la invité a hacer lo mismo a mi lado. Se quitó su abrigo, y tras cuidadosamente dejarlo en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio, tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con despedirte? – finalmente pregunté.

- Que me voy… me vuelvo a Nueva York esta misma noche.

_¿Cómo?_

- Pero… ¿no ibas a quedarte a pasar las fiestas?

- Sí, pero me llamó el director del musical avisándome a último momento que esta semana tengo que estar sí o sí. Además, mis papás no estarán aquí para las fiestas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que viajaron por trámites? – asentí, confundido – Pues… en realidad lo que pasa es que mi abuela está muy enferma, y como la cosa parece no mejorar, decidieron quedarse a acompañarla allí en Colombus donde se está atendiendo. No tiene sentido que me quede…

- Lo siento mucho… - murmuré.

- Y el test dio negativo, así que ya no tienes por qué odiarme…

Negativo. Tanto drama para nada… Una montaña rusa de emociones que terminó siendo completamente inútil. No se había necesitado tomar ninguna pastilla, por la simple razón de que no había habido una fecundación que la requiera.

- No te odio, nunca dije eso. – fue lo único que puede decir. - ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

Noté la mirada de Rachel humedecerse, y antes de que pudiera ver si estaba llorando, se arrojó a mis brazos con fuerza.

- ¡Lo lamento tanto! Sé que hubieras sido un grandioso padre… perdón por haberte llamado un niño. – sollozó sobre mi cuello.

- Está bien… ya pasó. - respondí, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- No, no lo está. – me corrigió, acomodándose para mirarme a los ojos – No eres un niño. Eres todo un adulto… y estoy más que orgullosa de ti.

- Rachel… - intenté interrumpirla, partiéndome el alma verla así.

- De veras, Finn. Eres maravilloso… el hombre soñado. Y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí, desconcertado.

- Tienes que olvidarte de mí. Es tiempo de que aceptemos que no podemos estar juntos por mucho que lo queramos, y seguir adelante. – formuló entre lágrimas.

- Rachel, no…

- Jesse está a punto de pasarme a buscar, tomaremos el vuelo de regreso juntos. Pero antes tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás, y que esta vez serás tú el que no me llamará, ni escribirá, ni nada… Nunca más.

- Rach, no me dejes otra vez… por favor.

- Te amo… - soltó, acariciándome la mejilla suavemente, con una nostálgica sonrisa – Siempre será así, pero este es el fin.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, resistiéndome a aceptar aquella decisión, y abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo. Sin embargo, ella me detuvo con sus propios labios, besándome de una forma con la que sólo besarías a alguien si de verdad fuera la última vez que lo verías. Un beso violento, intenso, significativo, y único en su tipo… un beso de adiós.

Nuestros labios se despegaron, y aunque por dentro deseaba no tener que hacerlo, abrí los ojos enfrentando la realidad. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella me había hecho caso al pedirle dos años atrás que no me contactara, y ahora, lamentablemente, el turno era mío.

- Es hora. – avisó, levantándose.

Un _déjà vu_ apuñaló mi pecho… lo que estaba ocurriendo era similar a mi pesadilla de la noche anterior. Claro, con la diferencia de que lo que menos me había dicho era que le había arruinado la vida.

- No te vayas… - le rogué por última vez, las lágrimas ahora cubriendo mis mejillas también - Te amo, Rachel… No me hagas ésto.

- Debo irme, Finn. Ya es hora. – repitió, poniéndose su abrigo – Que tengas una buena vida.

Antes de dejar mi cuarto, se volteó para mirarme una última vez… y luego partió. Intenté pararme e ir a buscarla, mas mi conciencia me ganó, y me vi incapaz de hacerlo. En su lugar, me quedé allí sentado con los ojos clavados en la puerta por la que acababa de retirarse, por un momento sintiéndome de nuevo en el 2012… o incluso peor.

La había perdido de nuevo, y en esta ocasión… era para siempre. Ya no habría más bodas ni encuentro alguno que pudiera volver a unirnos. Habíamos tenido nuestra oportunidad, y aun así el destino no nos quiso juntos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo que tanto hacíamos mal como para no merecernos un final feliz? Porque al menos para mí, el único posible final feliz en mi miserable y patética vida… solamente era estar a su lado.

**Awww, pobrecito mi Finny u.u ¿Saben? A mí también me gustaría escribir desde el POV de Rachel, se sabrían varias cosas que Finn no tiene ni idea. Pero a su vez, también es interesante tener la historia desde los ojos de una sola persona, porque nos ponemos en sus piés y así es más real ;) Bueno... voy a empezar a escribir el próximo, espero sus lindos-hermosos-fantásticos-maravillosos-únicos comentarios que tan feliz me ponen. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**PD: Si alguien me siguió en twitter como les dije ayer (en /#!/MonteithlyCory), envíenme un tweet así sé quiénes son! xD En serio me gustaría saber más de ustedes :)**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Perdón, sé que no he actualizado hace alrededor de 5 días, pero es que pasé por una pérdida de inspiración que ni se imaginan xD Pero acá estoy otra vez, y les quiero agradecer MUCHÍSIMO por sus reviews. En serio, creo que es la primera historia que comentan tanto, y no saben lo feliz que me pone :') Por cierto, terminé decidiéndome en hacer algunos capítulos desde el POV de Rachel, y éste es el primero. Ya van a ver, más adelante, por qué necesito que sea así :) Bueno, no los molesto más xD ¡Disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XVI

Rachel's POV.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Jesse, preocupado. ¿Y cómo culparlo? Si desde el momento en que subimos al avión yo no había hecho más que mantener mis ojos pegados en la ventanilla, las lágrimas acompañándome permanentemente.

Me volteé para mirarlo frente a frente.

- No… - repliqué, incapaz de mentirle. Después de todo, incluso aunque él quisiera ser más que eso, era uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Rachel… entiendo por qué estás así, pero esta es tu decisión, ¿recuerdas? Nadie te obligó a irte.

- Lo sé… pero eso definitivamente no me hace sentir mejor. No lo veré nunca más, Jesse. Es más, ni siquiera debería haber venido a Lima… sabía que tarde o temprano ésto pasaría.

- ¿Por qué no lo piensas de otro modo, entonces? ¿Te arrepientes de verdad de haberlo vuelto a ver, de lo poco que pudieron compartir este par de días?

Jesse tenía un punto. Sonreí al simple pensamiento de que definitivamente lo que habíamos pasado no se calificaba como "poco". Habíamos bailado juntos, hablado por horas, besado, salido a cenar… e incluso más. No importaba cuán doloroso fuera alejarme de él otra vez, jamás podría arrepentirme de aquellas cosas.

- Tienes razón, supongo…

- Claro que la tengo. – dijo con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro por la cual no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. – Así me gusta más, eres hermosa cuando sonríes.

_Y aquí vamos._

- Jesse…

- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¿No puedo siquiera hacerte un mínimo cumplido? Ni siquiera es un cumplido, es la realidad.

- Gracias, pero…

- Escucha. – me interrumpió – Sé que mis sentimientos hacia ti te ponen incómoda, pero no quiero que sea así. Yo ya entendí que no me quieres de esa manera, y por eso te prometo no buscar nada más de ti que una amistad… nunca más. ¿Sabes cómo es que por fin llegué a esa conclusión?

Lo observé expectante, ¡hacía tanto que deseaba que me dijera algo así!

- Al verte con él… Cuando bailaron juntos, por ejemplo. Parecía como si no hubiera habido nadie más allí en esa pista que ustedes dos. Ahora sé que jamás podrás verme a mí con los ojos que lo ves a él.

Y entonces, con esas últimas palabras, tuvo más razón que nunca. ¿Es que tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sola porque mi corazón sólo le pertenecía a Finn? Bueno, si ya lo había hecho por dos años, podría sobrevivir muchísimos más. Sin embargo, la pregunta en realidad era… ¿quería yo que fuese así? ¿No me moría de ganas por bajar de ese avión y regresar a sus brazos? Sí, quizás sería una locura, pero era capaz de todo por él.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que decirme eso? – inquirí, dolida - ¿No ves que lo haces más difícil de lo que ya es?

- Sólo estaba siéndote honesto…

Mis ojos nuevamente comenzaron a humedecerse. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Realmente prefería a mi carrera antes que el amor? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

- Rach, lo siento… Ven aquí.

Me abrazó como los asientos del avión se lo permitía, y yo no me negué. Lo necesitaba. Pues lo que más me hacía falta en ese momento, era nada más y nada menos que un amigo. Kurt no me podía dar el mismo apoyo porque, primero que nada, estaba en Lima y, además, él era tan cercano a mí como a Finn. Jesse, en cambio, era el amigo ideal para mi situación… Yo le importaba, y él sabía más que nadie cuánto Nueva York valía para mí.

- Todo estará bien, princesa. – me consoló, acariciando mi cabello suavemente - Tu vida no acaba de terminar, recién comienza.

Y con esa idea en la mente, junto a la cálida compañía de Jesse, pude cerrar los ojos y dormirme hasta aterrizar.

* * *

><p>- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – preguntó por décima vez, habiéndose bajado del taxi conmigo y acompañado hasta la puerta.<p>

- Sí, Jesse, puedo cuidarme solita, lo he hecho por dos años. – le recordé con una sonrisa.

- Bien… ¿nos vemos mañana en el ensayo?

- Allí estaré.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes…

- Te llamaré. Tranquilo, en serio. Gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada por qué agradecer. Adiós. – se despidió, agachándose para besarme en la mejilla.

- Adiós. – pronuncié, ingresando por fin a mi departamento.

Había pasado sólo dos noches afuera, y sin embargo se sentía como mucho más. Probablemente ésto se debía a que, incluso en tan corto lapso de tiempo, lo que había ocurrido había sido más significativo que lo que me podía pasar en un año completo. Pero yo amaba esta vida. Aunque no había chicos – por no decir que no estaba _él -_, sí que había Broadway a diario, mi querida NYADA... En conclusión, Nueva York era un lugar donde mi talento era apreciado como se merecía ser, y no debía olvidarme jamás que esa misma era la razón por la que me había mudado allí en un principio.

Luego de acomodar un poco mis cosas del viaje, finalmente me acosté y logré conciliar el sueño con el optimismo en la cabeza de que "mañana iba a ser un gran día". ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Aunque en la universidad estaba de vacaciones y por ende tendría la mañana libre, mi tarde entera estaría ocupada con ensayos, y como si fuera poco, a la noche podría volver a pisar ese escenario que tanto amaba y hacer lo que más me encantaba frente a cientos de espectadores. Tal como Jesse me había dicho: mi vida recién comenzaba.

**Es el primer capítulo que no aparece Finn, también :B Aquellos que odian St. Berry (incluso como amistad) o al mismo Jesse, por favor no me odien xD Ustedes saben que esta historia es FINCHEL, así que también deberían saber que en algún momento van a reencontrarse ;) **

**¿Les puedo pedir un favor? Con Vale, o también conocida como ChamomileGirlHPGleek, empezamos a escribir una historia juntas. Hasta ahora hemos subido un solo capítulo, pero pretendemos seguirla pronto, ¿nos ayudarían leyéndola, y si es posible, con algunos reviews? Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir ;D jajaja. Lamentablemente FF.N no me deja incluirles el link, pero búsquenla como "The Way We Were" entre los fics de ella, o en todo caso entre los de Finn & Rachel en español. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Hello! _Isn't me you're looking for? _(? Jajaja, ¿cómo están? Yo todavía en la tumba por el capítulo de anoche, es decir... hjdfnsjfkdesmfdsjkfdnes. ¿O no? xD Mis papás me habían dicho "terminás de ver glee y apagás la computadora" (porque no lo vi en vivo al capítulo sino que lo descargué por lo que lo empecé a ver dos horas después que se estrenó). El tema es que por encima de que no podía dejar de llorar por ese final, tampoco me podía dormir, así que como mi corazón Finchel estaba más _on fire_ que nunca, me levanté a escribir A MANO este nuevo capítulo. Sí, lo sé, es que estaba inspirada y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad xD Esta mañana, entonces, lo pasé todo a computadora y acá está... espero que les guste ;) ¡Recuerden que seguimos desde el POV de Rachel!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XVII

Aquella mañana no fue el despertador quien me sacó de la cama sino una desagradable sensación en el estómago que me obligó a salir corriendo al baño. Agradecí haber sorprendentemente dejado la tapa del inodoro levantada la noche anterior, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, dejé escapar el repugnante líquido de mi boca hacia el interior del mismo. Había vomitado. Yo, Rachel Berry, acababa de literalmente escupir mis intestinos dentro de las cañerías. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que me habría caído mal el emparedado que me habían dado como cena en el avión? ¿Por qué habría de vomitar, si no?

Confundida, tiré la cadena y regresé a mi habitación, "Break My Stride" sonando apenas intenté volverme a acostar avisándome así que ya era hora de comenzar mis rutinas. Mientras corría en mi cinta de entrenamiento – los auriculares en mis oídos con mis canciones preferidas de Barbra a todo volumen, por supuesto – la imagen de Finn apareció en mi mente. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Habría dormido bien? ¿Habría aunque sea podido dormir? _Rayos_, pensé. Si la cosa seguía igual olvidarlo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Mas el conflicto no era olvidarlo, en realidad. Sabía que eso era imposible. El objetivo que necesitaba poner frente a mis ojos, en cambio, era el de seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>El día había sido bastante bueno – claro, sin contar el accidente de la mañana-. La gente del musical nos recibió tanto a mí como a Jesse con un una vibra positiva, y habíamos llenado el teatro entero por la noche.<p>

Me sentía de vuelta en casa, feliz de deleitarme otra vez con el maravilloso sonido de los aplausos, y hasta de haber recibido al terminar algunas peticiones de autógrafos a las que no tardé en acudir. Amaba mi trabajo, y amaba mi vida... de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquello había podido quitar a Finn de mi cabeza, y antes de dormir no se me ocurrió mejor idea que discar el número de mi mejor amigo para hablar con él.

- ¡Evita! – me saludó, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre que me hizo sonreír al instante de escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué tal, Kurt?

- Pues muy bien, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Llegaste bien anoche?

- Sí... todo tranquilo. Oye...

- ¿Qué ocurre? No me asustes...

- ¿Qué sabes de Finn? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Finn... pronunció tras un silencio - ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- La verdad. – repliqué, preocupada - ¿Está muy mal?

- Bueno... creo que está peor que la primera vez que te fuiste, amiga.

- ¿Has... – empecé, haciendo lo posible para no quebrarme – hablado con él?

- No... No ha querido hacerlo. Ni conmigo, ni con nadie. Sólo sale de su cuarto para trabajar, así que Carole ha tenido que llevarle la comida allí pues se niega a acompañarlos en la mesa. Pero no te angusties, ya lo superará.

¿QuE no me angustiara? Finn estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, ¿cómo podría no angustiarme?

- Rachel... ¿quieres hablar con él? – sugirió, probablemente percatándose de mis sentimientos incluso sin estar a mi lado.

- No. – contesté sin rodeos – Ni siquiera le menciones que te llamé, por favor.

- Claro... entiendo.

- Gracias... Bueno, nos hablamos pronto.

- Dalo por hecho. Adiós, Rach, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. – dije antes de cortar.

Sintiéndome miserable, me arrojé a la cama a recuperar fuerzas para el día que me esperaba. Para las semanas que me esperaban... y para toda la eternidad que me esperaba _sin él._

* * *

><p><span>12 días después.<span>

- Dime, querida, ¿a qué se debe tu consulta?

- Doctor... hace casi dos semanas que vengo con vómitos, mareos... ¡ya no sé qué hacer!

- ¿Recuerdas, por casualidad, el día exacto en que estos acontecimientos comenzaron?

- Bueno... a la mañana siguiente de volver de Lima vomité, o sea... – hice las cuentas mentalmente – el lunes 18.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y has esperado hasta hoy, víspera de año nuevo, para venir? – inquirió, sonriente.

- Sí, es que... al principio pensé que eran los nervios, ya sabe, el musical y todo eso. Pero ahora que este ha terminado ya no lo comprendo.

- Bien... te recetaré algunos análisis gástricos y de sangre, sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta primero.

- Claro...

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

Desconociendo qué podía llegar a tener aquello que ver, busqué mi calendario íntimo en mi cartera, y lo miré fijamente durante algunos segundos, prácticamente en estado de shock.

- ¿Rachel, estás bien?

- El 20 de noviembre... ¡no me ha vendo desde el 20 de noviembre! – exclamé, asustada.

El doctor asintió, observando el calendario él mismo, y se puso de pié.

- Relájate, los atrasos son normales, pero sólo por si las dudas necesito que vayas al sanitario, y me dejes una muestra de orina en este vasito. – me señaló, entregándomelo.

En plena confusión, lo tomé en mis manos y me dirigí a hacer lo que el doctor acababa de decirme. Al terminar, se lo devolví con el contenido requerido, y me pidió que aguardara un momento en su consultorio mientras iba al laboratorio.

Esperé sentada, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y con una gran preocupación. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tenía un presentimiento tan extraño acerca de los resultados de ese análisis? Las retóricas preguntas se acumulaban en mi interior hasta que finalmente el doctor regresó, tomando asiento donde estaba hasta recién (frente a su escritorio, el cual nos separaba el uno del otro), y mirándome a los ojos.

- Rachel... aquellos vómitos y mareos se deben a una simple pero no por eso menos importante razón: _estás embarazada._

**Sunami de CHANES xD ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que fue el más corto de todos los capítulos hasta ahora, pero aun así bastante importante, ¿verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron The Way We Were, y también, como siempre, por leer esta historia. En especial por sus reviews, no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen :)**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

** CASI ME MUERO. Estuve como dos horas sin poder entrar ni a Twitter, ni a Tumblr, ni a FF.N, ¡ni a ningún lado! Así que antes que pase de nuevo mejor actualizo ahora mismo xD Por cierto, ¿tengo 110 reviews o es sólo mi impresión? ¡Nunca tuve más de 100 reviews en un fic! Muchísimas gracias :') Oh, y me di cuenta que se me olvidó el cumpleaños de Rachel que es el 18 de diciembre, pero finjamos que cumple otro día ;D jajaja.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XVIII

¿Embarazada? Pero... ¿cómo? Recordaba a la perfección haber obtenido "negativo" como resultado aquella vez que me hice una prueba en Lima después de... mi noche junto a Finn. Había seguido todas las indicaciones del prospecto al pié de la letra, ¿por qué entonces estaría ahora el doctor diciéndome lo contrario?

- No puede ser, me hice un test de embarazo apenas supe que podría estarlo.

- Rachel, es necesario esperar al menos dos semanas después de la concepción para obtener una respuesta correcta. La hormona que lo demuestra tarda en detectarse en la orina, es por eso que quizás te dio negativo.

- Pero...

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entendía? Iba a tener un hijo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No había tomado esa pastilla a tiempo, y ahora era demasiado tarde. Existía, claro, aquella opción de la palabra con "A"... ¿pero en serio querría hacerlo? Primero en principal, era ilegal, mas tampoco me veía lo suficientemente fuerte para realizarlo. Sí, tal como le había dicho a Finn, no estaba preparada para ser una madre. Aún me quedaban un par de años en NYADA, y tenía una carrera que era mi vida completa de la que ocuparme. Sin embargo, ahora que finalmente sabía que en verdad había una personita dentro de mí, no me sentía emocionalmente capaz de... matarla.

- Escucha, - pronunció el doctor, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - yo sólo soy un médico clínico, por lo que a partir de ahora deberás atenderte con alguien más. Te anotaré algunos obstetras de confianza, y tú tendrás que elegir alguno cuanto antes para comenzar con las consultas. Mientras tanto, te recomiendo el mayor reposo posible. Los vómitos y mareos puede que se prolonguen por un par de meses, así que te hará falta algo de ayuda. ¿Vives sola?

Asentí, con una mirada neutral.

- Bueno, en ese caso intenta aunque sea hacer pocos esfuerzos. Sé que pronto tendrás que regresar a la universidad, pero limítate a tus estudios y nada más. Agradece que ya hayas terminado con este musical, pues hasta que nazca el bebé, por lo menos, no podrás participar en ningún otro.

El doctor continuó hablando, aconsejándome, mas yo ya no lo estaba escuchando. Una lágrima se despidió por mis sienes al recordar la sonrisa de Finn intentando convencerme de que podríamos ser una familia... y la manera con la que le había contestado. Yo había sido tan... egoísta, justo del modo en que él me había llamado, y ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. De cuánta razón él tenía. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás... por mucho que sabía que iba a costarme, tenía que asimilar que iba a dejar de ser "Rachel Berry, la joven estrella de Broadway", y en su lugar pasar a ser "Rachel Berry, la joven madre soltera".

* * *

><p>Esa noche estaba invitada a varios festejos de Año Nuevo tanto de la universidad como del musical. Sin embargo, preferí pasar la noche sola en mi departamento pues no me sentía de humor para festejar. En Nochebuena, en cambio, sí había asistido a una cena del elenco de Evita, pero una vez allí me arrepentí de haber ido ya que me acordé de que si no me hubiera ido de Lima, estaría en la casa de Finn en ese momento.<p>

Esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que una caja de pañuelos descartables y una botella de whisky me parecieron la mejor compañía para despedir el 2014. La palabra "embarazada" continuaba repitiéndose en mi interior una y otra vez al igual que todas las cosas que estarlo traería consigo. Aún me era difícil aceptarlo, imaginarme con una panza que crecería durante nueve meses hasta reventar.

Por sobre todo, me sentía un monstruo por no decírselo a Finn. Sabía que lo último que él querría era que su… hijo viviera lo mismo que él tuvo que vivir: una vida sin un padre. Pero a la vez sabía que confesándoselo, volvería a la misma cuestión que antes: Lima o Nueva York. Y estaba harta de aquello. No quería decidir, ni quería que él tuviera que hacerlo por mí. Iba a tener que criar a ese bebé por mi cuenta, y él jamás podría saber que era suyo.

Sólo eran las 10 PM y ya me sentía tan mal cual si tuviera el peso del mundo entero sobre los hombros. De repente, el timbre de mi departamento me sobresaltó y obligó a limpiarme las lágrimas como pude, ponerme mis pantuflas de conejito junto a mi bata de baño por encima del piyama, y dirigirme a la puerta a ver quién era.

- Vaya… ¿piensas ir así? – bromeó el recién llegado cuando la abrí.

- Jesse… - pronuncié al verlo - No voy a ir.

- Sí que irá, señorita. De ninguna manera dejaré que pases Año Nuevo así.

- No, de veras… no me siento nada bien.

- ¿Sabes? En otras ocasiones te preguntaría que te ocurre y me ofrecería a quedarme contigo a consolarte, pero no esta noche. Nada es tan grave como para recibir el 2015 como veo que tienes pensado hacerlo. Así que ve a tu habitación, ponte algo sexy, y prepárate para emborracharte y bailar hasta que amanezca. ¡Habrá karaoke!

Le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que aunque quizás lo terminara pasando bien, era igual de probable que no fuera así.

- Lo siento, pero…

- Rachel. Tienes 20 años, mas no los vas a tener para siempre. Debes tomar ventaja de estas oportunidades para disfrutar tu juventud, y olvidarte del mundo del espectáculo por un momento. Algún día ya no podrás hacerlo, y lo sabes.

Y así me convenció. Ese "algún día" llegaría mucho más pronto de lo que él creía, y ésta, me atrevía a decir, podría ser incluso la última noche que saldría con un vestido de fiesta que me entrara. No la iba a desaprovechar.

- Está bien, espérame aquí que iré a prepararme.

- Esa es mi chica. – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Lo abracé con fuerza, mentalmente agradeciéndole sus palabras pero sin sentirme lista todavía para contarle de mi visita al doctor, y fui a mi cuarto para buscar qué ponerme. Si en serio iba a festejar, lo iba a hacer bien, por lo que me decidí por un vestido rojo, _strapless_, bastante más arriba de las rodillas que lo normal, dejando expuestas mis piernas casi en su totalidad. No me maquillé demasiado pues ya no quería demorarme más, y con mis zapatos de tacón preferidos regresé al hall de entrada donde estaba Jesse.

Él abrió la boca apenas me vio, y me miró de arriba a abajo del mismo modo. Una especie de orgullo, culpablemente debo admitir, corrió por mis venas al notar su reacción. Con mi cartera en una mano, me aferré a su brazo con la otra y me dispuse entonces a dar por comenzada una noche de la que me aseguraría que fuera literalmente _inolvidable_.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

Al bajar del avión no pude evitar sonreír. No había estado en Nueva York desde los nacionales que perdimos debido a nuestro beso con Rachel. Esa ciudad, entonces, había sido quien nos había unido otra vez. ¿Podría ahora hacer lo mismo, pero para siempre?

**¿Finn está en Nueva York? Omg! (? jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y recemos para que no nos saquen internet porque soy capaz de suicidarme (? Bueno, casi xD Además, ¡necesito terminar este fic primero! Miles de gracias por leer :)**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**¡Lo siento tanto! 9 días sin actualizar u.u Tengo varias excusas... Estuve de viaje sin mi computadora, a mi abuelo lo operaron, pero tengo que ser honesta: tuvo mucho que ver la falta de inspiración también. Mas ayer tuve un ataque _inspirativo_ (? y pude terminar el capítulo por fin. Les recomiendo que, ya se darán cuenta en qué parte, escuchen "With Or Without You" de U2 para lograr una atmósfera mejor ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Finn's POV

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Kurt en el teléfono, sin comprender.

- ¡QUE NO ESTÁ! ¡Estoy tocando el timbre hace diez minutos y no me atiende nadie!

- Pero… ella me dijo que pasaría la noche en su apartamento…

- Bueno, al parecer cambió de opinión. ¿Cómo se supone que la encuentre antes de las 12? Creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana…

- ¡NO! Finn, tiene que ser hoy, tienen que recibir el año nuevo juntos.

- Esa era la idea, pero como siempre, la suerte está de mi lado y mágicamente Rachel desapareció justo cuando me decido a venir a Nueva York.

- Tranquilízate… La llamaré e intentaré ubicarla, apenas sepa de ella te aviso.

Resoplé.

- Ok. Adiós.

- _Au revoir!_

De veras… ¿por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Quería ser su sorpresa de año nuevo, lo tenía todo pensado. Había ensayado cada palabra que le diría durante mis horas dentro del avión. Me había costado dos semanas completas tomar esta decisión, y ahora que finalmente me había propuesto a llevarla a cabo, Rachel no estaba donde debía estar.

Estaba harto de hacer planes que terminaran en el fracaso. Principalmente éste, pues era el más importante de todos. Éste cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre, no era sólo un plan más. ¿Es que el destino de veras nos quería separados?

Frustrado, me apoyé contra la pared del edificio de Rachel y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. Estaba en nada más y nada menos que la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York. Sonreí al recordar cuando ella me había preguntado si sabía porque allí había un olor a humedad todo el tiempo… Ese era el olor a Nueva York. Olor a Rachel. Ella pertenecía allí… y yo pertenecía a su lado.

Mi pantalón vibró de repente, avisándome que me acababa de llegar un mensaje, y agarré mi celular para leerlo.

"_Está en el __21 Club en una fiesta de Año Nuevo. La dirección es 21 West 52nd Street. Apúrate!_

_Kurt."_

¿Estaba en una fiesta? Pero… se suponía que debíamos estar solos. _Argh_. No me importó, necesitaba verla antes de las 12, y lo iba a hacer costara lo que costara. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, y me acerqué a la calle para buscar un taxi. Ninguno se estacionaba, por supuesto, por lo que me tomó otros diez minutos lograr encontrar uno libre.

- Al 21 Club. Rápido. - le dije al taxista, y acto seguido, éste me obedeció seguramente sin tener la menor idea de que me estaba ayudando a conseguir algo que, al menos para mí, se trataba de vida o muerte.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

La cuenta regresiva estaba por comenzar en unos pocos minutos. Había bailado con cada chico que se me había acercado… hasta que intentaban ir más lejos – utilizando sus manos o labios como herramienta - y me veía obligada a buscar un nuevo compañero de baile. Esa noche quería divertirme, pero no estaba buscando pareja. Y mucho menos gente desconocida como ellos.

Pero Jesse no era ningún desconocido… Nos habíamos separado en algún lugar del club, y ahora quería encontrarlo para tener a quién besar a las 12. ¿Qué mejor comienzo de este nuevo año – en mi caso, nueva _vida – _que darle una pequeña oportunidad al chico que siempre había estado para mí? Después de todo… sólo sería un beso, ¿verdad? Una simple costumbre norteamericana.

Empecé a recorrer el lugar buscándolo, después de todo, él había sido quien me había traído allí. ¿Dónde demonios se había escondido?

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – dijo una voz desde atrás.

Me volteé de inmediato, y finalmente encontré su anatomía frente a la mía.

-Jesse… Sí, a ti. – repliqué.

- Pues aquí estoy. ¿Qué ocurre, estrellita?

- Quédate conmigo… - le pedí - hasta las 12.

"_Damas y caballeros, prepárense para la última canción del año", _vociferó el locutor de la fiesta.

Jesse asintió con una dulce sonrisa, y me ofreció su mano, una familiar melodía comenzando a sonar en los parlantes del club.

- ¿Me darías el honor de bailar ésta conmigo? – inquirió, caballeroso.

Sin esperar más, tomé su mano y lo seguí hasta la pista. Una vez allí, ubicó la otra por detrás de mi cintura, y yo la mía en la parte superior de su espalda. De ese modo, entonces, empezamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la suave música, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

_See the stone set in your eyes.  
>See the thorn twist in your side.<br>I wait for you._

Sleight of hand and twist of fate,  
>On a bed of nails she makes me wait,<br>And I wait without you.

_With or without you,_

_With or without you._

* * *

><p><span>Narración en 3ra persona<span>

Cuando Finn por fin llegó al club, se encontró allí con cientos de parejas bailando una de sus canciones preferidas de U2 en la pista. La pregunta era… ¿cómo podría hallar a Rachel, su pequeña Rachel, entre esa multitud?

_Through the storm we reach the shore.  
>You give it all but I want more.<br>And I'm waiting for you._

With or without you,  
>With or without you.<p>

_I can't live  
>With or without you.<br>_

Ante ese estribillo una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la morocha, cayendo sobre la camisa de Jesse pues su cabeza yacía ahora sobre el hombro del mismo. ¿Qué hacía allí, bailando con un muchacho que, aunque él estaba locamente enamorado de ella, no podía ver como más que un amigo? ¿Por qué estaba bailando con él y no con el hombre del que _ella _estaba locamente enamorada? La respuesta era simple: el primero estaba en Nueva York, su lugar en el mundo, mientras que el segundo estaba en Lima, el lugar al que se había prometido nunca regresar.

Y ese era el mayor problema a fin de cuentas… Rachel no podía vivir ni con ni sin Finn.

_And you give yourself away,  
>And you give yourself away,<br>And you give,  
>And you give,<br>And you give yourself away._

_My hands are tied._  
><em>My body bruised, she's got me with<em>  
><em>Nothing to win and<em>  
><em>Nothing left to lose.<em>

Finn empezó a buscarla por todos lados. No importaba cuanta gente hubiera allí adentro, no se iba a rendir hasta encontrarla. No tenía nada para ganar, ni ya nada que perder… Sólo le importaba Rachel.

_And you give yourself away,  
>And you give yourself away,<br>And you give,  
>And you give,<br>And you give yourself away._

_With or without you,_  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>I can't live<em>  
><em>With or without you.<em>

Y entonces, de alguna inexplicable manera, la vio. Allí, tan hermosa como siempre o incluso más, en los brazos de otro hombre. Sin embargo, una vez más… no se dio por vencido.

_With or without you,  
>With or without you.<br>I can't live  
>With or without you,<br>With or without you_

La canción llegó a su fin, y para el momento en que Rachel se despegó del hombro de Jesse… ella lo vio a él, de pie, a sólo un par de metros de ambos. La estaba mirando con una mezcla de dolor y alegría a la vez… ¿era eso posible?

"_¡10!"_

Soltó a su amigo sin siquiera mirarlo… sólo tenía ojos para una persona en ese instante. Y probablemente, en toda su existencia también.

"_¡9!"_

Rachel dio un paso hacia Finn, y él dio un paso hacia ella, sin perder contacto visual con el otro desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

"_¡8!"_

Una vez frente a frente, se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente por unos segundos. Rachel no lo entendía… ¿qué hacía él allí, en Nueva York? ¿Es que no debería estar en Lima festejando con su familia?

"_¡7!"_

Fuera cual fuera la razón, jamás lo había visto más hermoso… Jamás había estado tan consciente de lo que lo necesitaba que en ese momento.

"_¡6!"_

Finn no lo podía creer. Lo había logrado. La había hallado antes de las 12. La tenía allí, a tan sólo centímetros de sí mismo.

"_¡5!"_

Todo había valido la pena. El costoso vuelo, los diez minutos tocando el timbre, la tardanza del taxi, la multitud de gente dentro del club… Pues ahí estaba su premio. Ahí estaba el trofeo que había obtenido gracias a cada uno de esos esfuerzos. Su única meta desde el principio.

"_¡4!"_

Las personas a su alrededor estaban en plena conmoción, a segundos de recibir el nuevo año. Mas para Finn y Rachel ellos estaban solos. No había nadie más en ese lugar que el otro.

"_¡3!"_

Rachel se olvidó por un momento de su visita al médico, de su depresión, de sus miedos… Finn estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"_¡2!"_

Finn, por su parte, sabía que era ahora o nunca. Ya no podía más, su corazón era más fuerte que él.

"_¡1!"_

Y justo antes de que las agujas marcaran las 12, se apoderó de los labios de Rachel por fin. Con sus grandes manos sobre sus mejillas, ella se dejó llevar, y siguió ese beso que jamás pensó que podría llegar a ocurrir.

"_¡0!" _

El club entero estalló en ese segundo… y ni Finn ni Rachel se dieron cuenta. ¿Era año nuevo ya? ¿Qué año? ¿Cuándo había terminado el anterior? Lo único que ambos sabían a ese punto, entre apasionados e interminables besos, era que estaban y estarían siempre, lo quisieran o no, perdidamente enamorados del otro.

**Si les soy sincera, me emocioné un poquito escribiendo ese final... ¿a ustedes qué les pareció? Ahora que se encontraron, ¿le contará Rachel a Finn de su embarazo? ¿Cuál será la razón "de vida o muerte" por la que vino él a Nueva York? **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews a todas! Y un mensajito especial para "the only exception" que me dejó unos tres reviews - por los que agradezco _de más_ - el mismo día jajaja: Ya he leído desde el primer momento, y sigo leyendo, los fics Monchele de Catalina Sarfati... ¡me encantan! :)**

**Espero sus lindos, hermosos, bellos, preciosos comentarios :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	21. Capítulo XX

**¡Hola mis queridos! Lamento nuevamente la demora... Cuando tengo inspiración, escribo el capítulo entero como acabo de hacerlo. Cuando me falta, no me sale ni una sola palabra u.u ¿Vieron Michael? jkdnfsjendsmkesls, todavía no lo puedo superar :') Para los nuevos lectores, tengan en cuenta que empecé a escribir esta historia a principios de diciembre, por lo que técnicamente Finn no se le propuso a Rachel nunca ;)**

**Bueno, quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Vale quien está pasando por un momento difícil... Muchas fuerzas, amiga. Ya te lo he dicho todo hoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Minutos después, Finn se despegó de los labios de Rachel… Por mucho que le encantara besarla, en ese momento tenía una prioridad mayor. De todos modos, por algo había venido hasta Nueva York, ¿verdad? Le sonrió, y movió un mechón de su cabello hacia detrás de su oreja.

- Finn… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella por fin, sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – replicó en un tono de voz más fuerte que lo normal pues, entre la música y el bullicio dentro del club, hablar se hacía difícil – Pero necesito que vayamos a otro lado.

La morocha asintió y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta la entrada. Hacerlo no le fue nada fácil, pues la palabra "permiso" no parecía tener significado alguno para la multitud en su camino.

- ¿Está bien acá? – inquirió.

Finn examinó el lugar con una rápida mirada, y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento?

Rachel comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué era tan importante como para tener que ir hasta allí?

- Sí, supongo… Sólo déjame buscar mi abrigo primero.

- De acuerdo, pediré un taxi mientras tanto.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

Regresé al saturado salón, y me dirigí hasta el lugar donde había dejado mi prenda. Al llegar, sin embargo, alguien se me interpuso por delante.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Jesse… Voy a volver a mi departamento, necesito mi abrigo.

- Claro, ¿pero piensas volver allí… con él?

Miré a mi amigo por unos segundos… Había olvidado por completo que él había sido cómplice en primera fila de mi reencuentro con Finn. Asentí algo avergonzada, de seguro no le habría sido demasiado satisfactorio presenciar aquello.

- Pero Rachel… ¿qué pasó con tu decisión? ¿La de dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante? ¿Es que el año viejo se fue con ella?

- Yo… - murmuré - Él quiere decirme algo, y hasta que yo no escuche lo que eso es… no lo alejaré de mí.

Jesse desvió sus ojos de los míos, y resopló, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera tomar mi abrigo de una vez por todas.

- Gracias… - pronuncié luego de hacerlo, mirándolo apenada.

Él no me devolvió el contacto visual, por lo que acto seguido dejé el salón, y me uní a Finn nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te tardó tanto? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sólo… me costó caminar entre la gente. – mentí - ¿Encontraste un taxi?

Finn asintió.

- Nos está esperando afuera, vamos.

Me puse mi abrigo, y él llevó uno de sus brazos hacia mi espalda. De esa manera, caminamos hasta el vehículo y, como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta para ingresar antes que él.

En el camino prácticamente no nos dirigimos la palabra sino que, en su lugar, nos dedicamos a mirarnos el uno al otro durante todo el recorrido. Él de veras estaba allí… en Nueva York, junto a mí. Aunque adoraba la idea, no podía evitar continuar preguntándome el por qué. ¿Por qué estaría Finn Hudson, el mismo Finn que había decidido quedarse en Lima después de graduarse, en La Gran Manzana para una fecha tan particular como Año Nuevo?

Le pagó al taxista, a lo que no me resistí pues no llevaba dinero conmigo, y nos encaminamos hacia mi departamento silenciosamente.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

¿De verdad estaba allí, en su departamento? No podía creerlo… jamás habría pensado que algún día pisaría aquél suelo. Todo allí era tal como lo había imaginado. La decoración, el orden, los muebles… absolutamente _Rachel._

Divisé un sofá frente al televisor, y se lo señalé pidiéndole que se sentara. Me obedeció, y yo tomé asiento a su lado. La observé una última vez… Sí, estaba seguro de ésto. Amaba a la preciosa mujer que yacía frente a mis ojos, y no podía esperar a decirle lo que tanto había querido hacer desde el momento en que dejó mi casa un par de semanas atrás.

Tomé sus manos en las mías, y decidí comenzar.

- Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí… - Rachel asintió, sus oscuros ojos expectantes a mis respuestas – Estoy aquí porque planeo estarlo por el resto de mis días en este mundo. – confesé, sonriéndole – Estoy aquí porque te amo, y me di cuenta que perdí dos horribles años en Lima cuando podría haberlos pasado junto a ti. Estoy aquí porque eres el amor de mi vida, y como tal, necesito tenerte a mi lado durante el resto de ella. Estoy aquí, Rachel, porque aunque en Lima tengo a mis amigos y mi familia… no te tengo a ti. Y si no te tengo a ti, mi vida simplemente no tiene sentido. Es por eso mismo que…

Me levanté del sillón, y me puse de rodillas justo en frente de ella, quien me miraba de un modo inexplicable… demasiado hermosa como para poderlo describir con palabras.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi camisa una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, y la abrí mostrando en su interior un anillo plateado con una estrella de oro encima que brillaba sólo para ella... su única dueña.

- Rachel Berry, ¿me darías el honor de hacerme tu esposo? – pregunté por fin, el corazón latiéndome más fuerte que nunca a la espera de su respuesta.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, y estiró su brazo para cerrar la cajita, sorprendiéndome por completo. ¿Era eso un no? ¿Es que no se quería casar conmigo incluso si me mudaba a Nueva York?

- Finn… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

**Perdón por los cliffhangers jajaja. Soy más mala que RIB con Glee ;) ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora Finn SÍ le pidió a Rachel casarse con él xD **

**Un mensajito para "soolfinchelover" (quisiera tener otro lugar donde contactarlos a los que no tienen cuenta en FF.N u.u): Tu review hizo mi día... De verdad, creo que fue el comentario más tierno que me han dejado. ¡Muchísimas gracias! :')**

**Y gracias a todos los demás, por supuesto. No sé si me merezco unas lectoras tan bellas como ustedes (:**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**12 días sin actualizar... Ok, ya me deben odiar u.u Acabo de llegar a mi casa porque estuve de viaje quedándome en un lugar que no tenía WiFi. Les juro que el capítulo lo tengo listo hace por lo menos una semana, pero sin internet no podía subirlo :( En fin, acá está, mejor me callo la boca y los dejo leer (?**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XXI

Rachel's POV

La evidente preocupación y/o desolación en el rostro de Finn me partió el alma por completo. ¿Que si quería casarme con él? ¡Pues claro que lo quería! Sobre todo si él realmente estaba dispuesto a mudarse a Nueva York sólo para estar conmigo… mas debía hablarle sobre el embarazo primero. Aún recordaba cómo se había tomado mi opinión ante nuestra falta de protección aquella mañana en Lima, ¿cómo reaccionaría él ahora, al saber que estuve a punto de esconderle nada más y nada menos que el hecho de ser papá durante el resto de su vida?

- Siéntate, por favor. – le pedí, intentando no quebrarme.

Finn obedeció y tomó asiento al lado mío, justo donde estaba hace un momento cuando había empezado su hermoso discurso al que, por supuesto, yo tuve que arruinar. No se veía ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para preguntarme qué ocurría, por lo que aproveché su silencio para largar lo que tenía que decir sin rodeos.

- Estoy embarazada…. – confesé finalmente, encogiéndome de hombros con una triste sonrisa que sostenía las lágrimas – de tu hijo.

Su expresión se parecía bastante a la de un estado de shock… Estaba petrificado, mirándome neutralmente durante varios segundos. De repente levantó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado para pronunciar un simple "_¿Cómo?_".

Cerré los ojos por un instante, buscando fuerzas para continuar, e inmediatamente tomé una bocanada de aire para hacerlo de una vez.

- El test había dado negativo porque era muy temprano para hacérmelo… Pero resulta que ahora que ya han pasado dos semanas, cuando fui esta mañana al médico, debido a las náuseas, él me dio la noticia.

- Pero… - insistió - ¿y la pastilla…?

Solté una risilla suave y, por dentro, miserable.

- Supongo que no tuve las agallas para tomarla después de todo lo que me habías dicho… Yo… lo lamento, Finn…

- No, no lo lamentes. – me corrigió de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo por fin – Es un milagro, ¡seremos padres! – exclamó con un brillo especial en su mirada al que lamentablemente no pude reciprocar.

- No… a lo que me refiero es que… - Finn frunció el ceño, confundido – pensaba no decírtelo… - una lágrima bajó ahora sí de mis ojos, incontenible - nunca.

Él permaneció en silencio otra vez… aún más estupefacto, quizás.

- ¿Nunca? – murmuró, devastado - ¿Tenías pensado no decirme nunca que tendrías a mi hijo?

Asentí, desconsoladamente llorando ya.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió, los ojos humedeciéndosele también - ¿Por qué harías eso, Rachel? Sabes lo mucho que me encantaría formar una familia contigo…

- Sí… - sollocé – Claro que lo sé… es sólo que… mi carrera… y…

Fue él el que asintió entonces, con una sonrisa que definitivamente no era de felicidad.

- Tu carrera. – repitió en un eco a mis palabras. - ¿Debería sorprenderme?

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta por la que, sin la menor idea de todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ambos habíamos ingresado.

- Finn, espera. – intenté detenerlo, levantándome.

- No… - dijo mirándome a los ojos antes de salir – Ya estoy harto de esperar.

Y así se fue… desapareciendo de mi vista, de mi departamento, ¿y quién sabe?... tal vez de mi vida también.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

No me molesté en tomar un taxi hasta el hotel… Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que caminar todas esas cuadras quizás hasta me ayudaría un poco. Pero es que… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía Rachel haberme hecho eso? O _casi_ habérmelo hecho, para ser más precisos. ¿Es que su carrera siempre estaría por encima de cualquiera de sus demás prioridades? ¿Cómo se suponía que criaría a nuestro hijo así?

_Nuestro hijo. _ Rachel estaba embarazada de _nuestro hijo. _Al final, después de todo lo ocurrido, era cierto… íbamos a ser padres. ¿Por qué semejante regalo de la vida debía transformarse nuevamente en un problema? No, no tenía por qué ser así. Tenía cientos de razones para enfadarme con ella, mas no me le alejaría jamás. Mucho menos ahora que no sería sólo mi amor hacia su persona lo que me aferraría a Nueva York… sino también el amor a la criaturita que en nueve meses podría tener en mis brazos, la que estaba en el vientre de Rachel, la que ya adoraba sin conocer.

Regresar a su departamento a tan sólo cuestión de minutos de haberme ido sería un error… Debía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo menos. La simple imagen del rostro de Rachel cubierto de lágrimas me atormentó… Pero tenía que esperar. Necesitaba librarme de aquél dolor, y convencerme de que ella quería tanto a su carrera, a los teatros, a la fama, como me quería a mí y a nuestro bebé en camino.

¿Pero no sería en realidad ella quién me debería convencer de aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre yo quien enmendara cada uno de nuestros problemas, quien quitara las piedras de nuestro camino? ¿Es que a ella no le importaba tanto nuestra relación como a mí?

Finalmente, de alguna incompresible manera, me encontré frente a las puertas del hotel donde pasaría la noche. Al llegar a mi habitación, lo primero que decidí hacer fue tomarme una ducha, pues, entre todas las corridas que había hecho en las últimas horas… un baño sería bastante conveniente.

No obstante, ni el agua hirviente cayendo sobre mi anatomía fue capaz de callar mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo habían dado las cosas un giro tan repentino? Se suponía que había viajado hasta allí para nada más ni nada menos que proponerle matrimonio, y ahora, sin embargo, me encontraba con el corazón roto una vez más. Si todo hubiera salido como lo tenía pensado – mas como ya era usual, mis planes nunca funcionaban – Rachel y yo estaríamos en este momento _comprometidos._ De lo único que tendríamos que estar preocupándonos sería en qué fecha llevar a cabo la boda, a quiénes invitar, dónde festejarla…

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta… Había olvidado el anillo en su departamento.

**Feliz San Valentín para todos... No se depriman si son Forever Alone como mi persona, porque ser Forever Alone es la onda (? Ah, y además, esta noche tenemos ternura de nuestros Finchel comprometidos en Heart... eso es suficiente para mí (: Gracias por sus reviews, en serio... me pone muy contenta que les guste el fic (:**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Hola de nuevo :) ¿Qué les pareció Heart? ¿Se murieron con Finchel como yo? jajaja :) En este capítulo les advierto que no pasa algo demasiado relevante, está todo en el POV de Rachel y muestra cómo se siente ella acerca de lo ocurrido, y si se decide a recuperar a Finn o no. Espero que les guste igual...**

CAPÍTULO XXI

Rachel's POV

Culpable, destrozada, miserable, y cualquier otro calificativo del mismo rango me describía perfectamente esa madrugada. ¿Pero arrepentida? Ni un poquito. Finn _se merecía_saberlo. Siempre se lo había merecido. Incluso si nunca hubiera aparecido en ese club, si no me hubiera propuesto casamiento, se lo tendría que haber dicho igual en algún momento.

Él era el papá. Sin él, no habría ninguna vida dentro de mi vientre. Sin él… yo no sería nada. Sí, quizás una talentosa estrella en camino, ¿pero qué sentido tendría el éxito si no tuviera a alguien que me complementara, que me mantuviera brillando? ¿Quién podría asegurarme que mi fama duraría hasta el día en que me muriera? Nadie. En cambio, ¿quién podría asegurarme que nunca estaría sola, que podría morir feliz de todos modos? _Él._

De lo que sí me arrepentía, en realidad, era de haberme hecho malinterpretar… ¿y si Finn pensaba que no quería casarme con él? Pues estaría totalmente equivocado… Todo lo que siempre había querido, desde el instante en que me enamoré de él en la secundaria, era que llegara este día. El día en que el amor de mi vida me pidiera casarse conmigo, y que yo, por supuesto, le dijera que sí.

Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, le di una noticia que lo hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón… "_Ya estoy harto de esperar", _habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de su partida. Y claro… si yo no había hecho más que arruinar las cosas entre nosotros desde la mismísima boda de Quinn y Puck. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ambiciosa? Siempre perdía todo lo que me importaba por querer algo más, y así sucesivamente. ¿Pero perderlo a Finn? ¿Por mi carrera? Aquél había sido el error más grande que había cometido hasta entonces.

¿Mas lo había perdido ya? ¿No quedaba aún alguna mínima esperanza entre nosotros dos… entre los tres, con el bebé? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo… y sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era dejar de llorar, y encargarme de una vez por todas de lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo.

Recurrí de inmediato al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarla entonces de cualquier rastro de lágrimas, rímel corrido, y de las simples huellas del llanto que acababa de terminar. Según el reloj de mi teléfono celular ya eran las 2 AM, pero no importaba cuán tarde fuera… no me iba a quedar sentada hasta por lo menos haber intentado recuperar a Finn. A _mi _Finn…. a quien amaba y necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Todavía recordaba nuestra noche en Lima… cuando concebimos a la criaturita que ahora yacía en mi interior. No había sido la primera vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente, pero fue tan especial como la primera. Sentirlo tan cerca de mí… tan _adentro_ de mí, había sido una sensación altamente extraordinaria y que sin duda jamás podría olvidar. Tanto como despertar a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa por haber dormido junto a la persona que tan feliz me hacía… levantarme para ir a buscarlo y que me recibiera rozando sus labios con los míos, envolviéndome con sus brazos sobre la camisa que yo le había tomado prestada…

La camisa. Cuando Finn se había ido de mi casa aquella mañana, luego de nuestra discusión… yo me había quedado con su camisa; y era tal el aroma a él que la impregnaba, que no me había visto capaz de devolvérsela. Por las noches, desde aquella última que pasamos juntos, había dormido o bien abrazándola o con ella puesta, sintiendo así que de alguna manera él no estaba tan lejos. Sin embargo, jamás pensé que algún día tendría que retornársela, pues, tampoco pensé que nos iríamos a reencontrar… mas lo hicimos.

¿Sería lo correcto dársela? Claro que sí… pero no quería. No quería porque aún temía que Finn no me perdonara, y que por ende yo ya no tuviese ni su tan simple camisa como conexión física hacia él. A la vez, de todos modos, sería una gran excusa… Si yo iba a aparecer en donde sea que él se estuviera hospedando, necesitaría de un pretexto al que apoyarme por mi inesperada y hasta probablemente no deseada visita.

La busqué, y regresé a la sala de estar pues me aguardaba una llamada con mi mejor amigo, y conociéndolo, ésta no podría durar sólo unos minutos… me haría falta sentarme mientras tanto. Me acomodé en el sillón en el que estaba hasta hace unos cuantos minutos… con Finn, y marqué en mi móvil el número de Kurt.

- ¿RACHEL BERRY? – exclamó luego de un único _"pip", _cual si apenas su teléfono hubiese sonado con la melodía que tenía como tono para mis llamadas, hubiera atendido.

- La misma. – sonreí, inevitablemente alegre de escuchar su voz incluso en una situación así – Feliz año nuevo, cariño.

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TI TAMBIÉN! – exclamó.

- Oye, ¿por qué me estás gritando? – inquirí, confundida.

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos.

- Lo siento, estábamos afuera con Blaine, Carole y mi papá viendo los fuegos artificiales, y había demasiado ruido. Ahora que entré ya pudo hablarte más tranquilo, excepto por una cosa… ¿estás sola?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Pero… ¿dónde está…?

- ¿Finn? Bueno, es por eso que te llamo. Necesito saber dónde está, es decir, en qué lugar pasará la noche.

- Pero… ¿no estás con él?

- Lo estaba, pero…

- Rachel, no me asustes. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Es una larga, larguísima historia, Kurt.

- Sabes con quién estás hablando, ¿verdad?

- Cierto… las largas historias son tus preferidas. – resoplé - Bueno… Finn fue a la fiesta en la que yo estaba…

- Sí, en el 21 Club, me dijiste que estarías ahí. ¿Y luego?

- Y luego… uhm… nos besamos apenas nos vimos, creo que fue a las 12 en punto. – reí, notando ahora algo cómica la manera en que las cosas se habían dado.

- ¿Y….?

- Bueno… fuimos a mi departamento y…

- Nena, me darás un ataque cardíaco si sigues así.

- Finn se me propuso. – dije al fin, aún sorprendida de que aquello había pasado en serio… Él me había pedido casamiento. De veras lo había hecho.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya lo hizo! ¿Te gusta el anillo? Quise ayudarle a elegirlo, pero él insistió en que debía ser su decisión. ¡Envíame una foto con él en tu dedo!

Aquella habría sido una idea genial si éste hubiera estado ahí, claro. Pero no lo estaba… el anillo se lo había quedado Finn…

_¿O no?_

De repente divisé la cajita aterciopelada justo frente a mis ojos, en ese sillón, mirándome… Finn se lo había olvidado…. El anillo estaba a tan sólo centímetros de mí.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Cielo, estás ahí?

- Ku-kurt…. – tartamudeé, sin quitar mis ojos del valioso objeto – Tienes que decirme dónde está Finn. Ahora.

- ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! ¿Si se te propuso no debería estar contigo? A no ser que… Rachel, ¿qué le respondiste?

- Ni si ni no. Le dije que estaba embarazada.

- ¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? – gritó prácticamente dejándome sorda.

- Te dije que era una larga historia. Kurt, él ahora está ofendido conmigo… tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que decirle que lo amo y que sí quiero que nos casemos. Tengo que pedirle perdón por todo. Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso si no sé dónde encontrarlo, ¿comprendes?

Nuevamente hubo un lapso de silencio hasta que mi amigo se dignó a abrir la boca.

- Está en el Edison… Sabes dónde queda, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí.

- Habitación 245.

- ¡Gracias!

- Espera…

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, preocupándome.

- No sé qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer pero… por favor, no lo arruines. No sabes lo que ha sido Finn desde que te fuiste…. honestamente pensé que se iba a morir de la tristeza. No creo que él pueda soportar que le rompas el corazón otra vez…

- Yo no le rompí el corazón. – dije inmediatamente.

- Tú sabes que hacer… si realmente lo amas, sigue tus instintos. Llámame si necesitas algo. Oh… y si de verdad estás embarazada, ten cuidado por favor. Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? U hoy dentro de unas horas, mejor dicho.

Lo consideré por un instante antes de replicar.

- No. Él dijo que estaba cansado de esperarme, pues entonces no lo haré esperar más. Adiós, Kurt. Gracias por todo. – me despedí colgando al instante.

Tomé el anillo, lo guardé en mi cartera junto a la camisa de Finn, y con mi abrigo cubriendo mis hombros dejé finalmente el departamento con rumbo al hotel. Finalmente me había dado cuenta de que de la única manera que no podía vivir era _sin _Finn… "With Or Without You" no era la canción perfecta para él y yo… había una muchísimo más adecuada.

**Hace unos días alguien me escribió en preguntándome si Rachel nunca le había devuelto la camisa a Finn, y entonces me di cuenta que me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Así que miles de gracias a esa persona por inspirarme a escribir este capítulo :)**

**No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por leer esta historia, de verdad significa muchísimo para mí. Gracias por sus reviews, tweets, alertas, etc... Son increíbles :')**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo...**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**HOLAAAAA. ¿Vieron qué rápido estoy actualizando? Supongo que la inspiración viene cuando ella quiere nada más jajaja. En este capítulo Rachel cantará "Without you" como lo hizo en Yes/No, y lo escribí en base a la versión acapella porque se supone que en ese momento no hay música de fondo jajaja. Si les interesa escuchar esa versión, les paso el link por twitter (MonteithlyCory) :)**

Finn's POV

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar el anillo allí, en el mismísimo departamento de Rachel, hasta que me sienta lo suficientemente listo como para volver? ¿No sería demasiado patética la situación si fuera a buscarlo? Después de todo… ella aún no me había respondido. ¿Querría casarse conmigo? Si había considerado no decirme nunca que estaba embarazada, probablemente su intención tampoco habría sido volverme a hablar jamás… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil conseguir un final feliz?

De repente, en medio de estos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta que se acumulaban en mi cabeza mientras miraba el techo acostado en la cama, un par de golpes en la puerta me hicieron sobresaltar. ¿Sería el servicio de la habitación? ¿A las 2:30 AM? Confundido, me puse de pie y dirigí a abrirla.

Rachel… ¿qué hacía Rachel ahí? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba yo? ¿Para qué habría venido? Se veía tan indefensa, triste… mas aun así me resultaba difícil leer sus ojos. Finalmente, entonces, decidí abrir la boca antes de que amaneciera y aquél incómodo silencio continuara prolongándose.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – fue lo primero que me salió.

Ella buscó algo en su cartera, y al sacarlo noté que era una camisa… _mi _camisa.

- Perdón por no devolvértela antes… - dijo entregándomela.

La recibí y recordé así por qué la tenía ella… a su vez pensando si es que no me la podría haber dado cuando había ido a mi casa a despedirse. ¿Se le habría olvidado o tendría una razón diferente?

- Gracias… - susurré - ¿Es por eso que viniste? - inquirí, intentando ocultar mi desilusión pues un pequeño gramo de esperanza que quedaba en mi interior había creído que su visita podría deberse a algo más.

- En realidad… ¿te molesta si paso? – preguntó.

¿Me molestaba? No… simplemente tenía miedo. Miedo de que haya venido a terminar con todo, a pedirme que desapareciera de su vida de una vez por todas. Sin valor para contestar, me hice a un lado permitiéndole la entrada.

Rachel contempló la habitación con un paneo visual mientras se quitaba su abrigo, colgándolo junto a su cartera en un perchero que había cerca.

- Bonito lugar… - observó.

- Sí, uhm… Fue el primero que encontré disponible. Ya sabes, en las fiestas los hoteles se llenan.

Ella asintió, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa a la que no me vi capaz de reciprocar.

- Finn… ¿puedes sentarte? – me pidió, señalándome la cama con la mirada.

No me molesté en preguntar el por qué, y me limité a obedecer mientras mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, ansiosamente esperando por respuestas.

Rachel se sentó justo a mi lado, y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los míos durante unos segundos antes de que finalmente un sonido se despidiera de sus labios.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
><em>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you_

Estaba cantando… cantándome a mí. Al tiempo en que entonaba cada nota con su dulce voz, continuaba mirándome fijamente cual si estuviera hablándome….

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without you_

En aquellas últimas dos estrofas Rachel comenzó a cantar con una mayor intensidad en cada nota, por supuesto, sin desafinar ni un segundo. Su voz era tan increíble, maravillosa, única…

_Oh, oh, oh!  
><em>_You! You! You!  
>Without...you<em>

Fue en ese estribillo cuando, entre medio del evidente sentimiento que le agregaba a todos los versos, una lágrima bajó por sus sienes. Según Rachel, ella lloraba cada vez que cantaba un solo; pero esta vez se sintió distinta a cualquiera de las que anteriormente la había visto hacerlo, en serio estaba sufriendo…

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you_

No me gustaba en absoluto verla así… Era más fuerte que yo. Tanto que de un momento a otro, en la estrofa siguiente, me encontré llevando mi mano hasta su suave rostro, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza intentando asegurarle así que yo estaba ahí… que no me iba ir a ningún lado si no era con ella.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you_

Retiré mi mano de su cara lentamente, y antes de que Rachel empezara a repetir el estribillo, ya estaba llorando yo también… No era un llanto desenfrenado, sino un par de pequeñas lágrimas inevitables que se escapaban de mis ojos por el simple hecho de que jamás me había sentido tan afectado por una canción como con aquella. Porque cada palabra que Rachel cantaba, la sentía tan profundamente como si me la estuviera diciendo sin melodía alguna.

_Oh, oh, oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>__Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without...you<em>

La suavidad con la que finalizó aquél verso dio por terminada la canción… pero no el momento.

- Creí que una canción era la mejor manera de decírtelo. – soltó luego de limpiarse las lágrimas con un par de dedos, en su tono de voz notándose la pena por la que atravesaba en su interior – No puedo vivir sin ti, Finn. No puedo. Lo hemos intentado por dos años, en estas dos semanas, y en ambas ocasiones no fui capaz de realmente seguir adelante. Jamás podré. Esa camisa, por ejemplo, no te la devolví porque me recordaba a ti. Eres como mi otra mitad, si no estás a mi lado lo que llevo no es vida… No es nada. No _soy_ nada si no te tengo. Y lamento haberte hecho creer que mi carrera valía más que lo que vales tú para mí… _Nada _vale más que tú… que lo nuestro. He sido una verdadera estúpida, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Todo lo que me importa ahora es el futuro, el que, si me dejas, quiero pasar contigo y con nadie más…

Ahí estaba por fin. Ahí estaba lo que siempre había deseado escuchar… que ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Instantáneamente sonreí, y consideré acercarme a besarla con tanta pasión como en el club o más… pero sus últimas palabras me detuvieron.

- No. – murmuré.

- ¿No?

Pude sentir el dolor en esa pregunta… definitivamente desconociendo a qué era lo que yo me estaba refiriendo.

- No te puedo dejar pasar el resto de tu vida sólo conmigo… porque hay una tercera personita que siempre nos acompañará. – expliqué sonriendo, y ante cualquier duda, dirigí mi mano a su abdomen, lugar desde donde el bebé estaba presenciando nuestra reconciliación en primera fila.

Rachel observó ésto, y finalmente sonrió también, posicionando su propia mano sobre la mía. El contacto entre nuestras pieles brindó una sensación de alivio y calidez a cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Aún acariciando su estómago, me acerqué más a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo libre.

La miré con adoración, y ella a mí del mismo modo. No podía creerlo… de una vez por todas podíamos estar felices, sin ningún problema del que preocuparnos…

Excepto por una cosa.

- Rach… aún no me has contestado…

Ella se tomó un momento para interpretar mis palabras, y luego de unos pocos segundos las comprendió.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó sin perder su sonrisa, hecho que tomé como una buena señal. – El anillo está en mi cartera, déjame ir a buscarlo. – avisó amagando a levantarse, mas yo la frené.

- Yo iré por él…

Me levanté y caminé hasta el perchero. Al encontrar la cajita de terciopelo, regresé a donde Rachel estaba sentada y me arrodillé en frente.

- ¿De veras harás esto de nuevo? - cuestionó riendo dulcemente.

- Claro que sí. – repliqué antes de seguir – Rachel Berry, te amo con todo lo que soy, y por todo lo que tú eres. Prometo hacerte a ti y a nuestro bebé las personas más felices del mundo hasta el día en que me muera, y en cada oportunidad que se me presente. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú me haces a mí el hombre más feliz con sólo sonreír… Tu sonrisa es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, y no me cansaré nunca de hacer que se dibuje en tu bello rostro. ¿Serías mi esposa, por favor? – pregunté sosteniendo la cajita abierta otra vez, esperando que en esta ocasión la cerrase cuando esté vacía.

Rachel dejó escapar una adorable risita mientras sus ojos se le humedecían, y asintió sonriente.

- Me encantaría, Finn.

- Te encantaría… ¿y lo harás? ¿Es un sí? – insistí lleno de ilusión.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó riendo, contagiándome automáticamente mientras la mirada se me empañaba…

Había dicho que sí. Nos íbamos a casar. Íbamos a estar _felices para siempre _de verdad.

Sin esperar más, tomé el anillo y lo llevé hasta el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y al encajar… simplemente pareció haber estado nacido para estar allí. Y lo estaba, obviamente.

Luego de contemplarlo por un instante, maravillado con el símbolo que el mismo representaba, regresé mi mirada a la de mi _prometida. _Ahí se encontraba la preciosa mujer con la que me iba a casar, que sería mía por siempre… Tan mía que estaba en total derecho de robar un beso de sus exquisitos labios cuando más lo quisiera…

Así que lo hice. Presioné mis manos sobre ambos lados de su cara, y la besé por fin. En el beso introduje todo mi incondicional amor hacia ella, y la enorme felicidad de que sea correspondido. Pocas veces me había sentido tan contento como en ese momento, y lo mejor era que por fin podía estar seguro que cada día que me esperaba tendría una razón para estar igual: el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, estaría a mi lado.

**Awwwwww, al fin un capítulo sin cliffhangers ni angst jajaja. Personalmente es uno de mis preferidos (amo cuando Finchel están felices), ¿para ustedes cómo estuvo?**

**El 1° de marzo empiezo las clases D:, y sabiendo lo ocupada que me va a tener la escuela pretendo terminar el fic antes de esa fecha. Pero no les aseguro nada, todo depende de Doña Inspiración xD Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, son adorables (:**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Una semana después... aquí me tienen de vuelta. Ya les dije, todo depende de Doña Inspiración, así que cúlpenla a ella y no a mí (? Disfruten :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Ya habían sido dos meses desde que Rachel había aceptado a casarse conmigo, y ahora estábamos a tan sólo una semana de hacerlo en sí. Muchos nos preguntaban por qué nos habíamos tomado tan poco tiempo desde el compromiso, pero es que, según Kurt, ese vestido tenía que encajar a la perfección y, viendo cómo la pancita de Rachel comenzaba a asomarse, este objetivo sería difícil de cumplir si posponíamos la boda un poco más.

Ella y yo ya vivíamos juntos, no tardé demasiado en mudarme a su departamento después de esa madrugada en el Edison. A partir de ese día, nos habíamos hecho prácticamente inseparables. Sus clases en NYADA habían vuelto a comenzar, claro, y mientras ella estaba en la escuela yo me la pasaba buscando trabajo en la ciudad. Después de todo, íbamos a comenzar una familia a la que necesitaría mantener.

Todos los días, cuando Rachel llegaba de la escuela, yo la recibía con un beso – o unos cuantos, pues no me cansaba ni cansaría de sus labios jamás -, y le pedía que me contara de su día. Luego nos pasábamos el resto de la tarde organizando la boda, o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Por las noches, a la vez, compartíamos la cama para dormir – entre otras cosas – y antes de cerrar los ojos conversábamos con nuestro bebé, hablándole a la pancita diciéndole cuánto lo amábamos y ansiábamos su llegada.

Apenas Kurt y Blaine regresaron de Lima, empezamos a frecuentar citas dobles entre los cuatro tanto en nuestros respectivos departamentos como cada restaurante de la zona. Kurt, como era de esperar, iba a ser la dama de honor de Rachel y se estaba encargando también de su vestido. Con frecuencia la mitad de nuestros encuentros se trataban de Blaine y yo observando en silencio a ambos hojear infinidades de revistas nupciales, pero no podía quejarme… los quería así como eran.

- Bien, ¿ya han recibido todas las confirmaciones de asistencia? – inquirió Blaine un viernes por la noche en_ Sardi's_.

- Sí, al parecer nadie faltará. – repliqué sonriente - Después de todo, es en Lima.

Habíamos decidido celebrar la boda allí para ahorrarles dinero a nuestros invitados, y además considerándola un buen lugar siendo éste donde Rachel y yo nos habíamos conocido, enamorado, y hasta reencontrado después.

- Ustedes ya han sacado sus pasajes, ¿verdad? – les preguntó ella.

- Desde el día en que nos dieron la fecha, por supuesto. – contestó mi hermano. - ¡No puedo creer que sólo falte una semana!

- Nosotros tampoco… - pronuncié, sonriéndole a mi prometida y tomando su mano en la mía.

- Por cierto, creo que aún no nos han dicho nada sobre una luna de miel. ¿La habrá? – quiso saber mi amigo ex _Warbler_.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó ella, entusiasmada – Adivinen a dónde nos iremos…

- ¿Háwai? – ambos negamos con la cabeza - ¿Al Caribe? – lo hicimos otra vez - ¿México?

- No, no, y no. - respondí riendo – Rachel y yo…

- ¡Nos iremos a Paris! – me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, con una evidente emoción.

Kurt comenzó a aplaudir como un chiflado, haciendo que tanto su novio como nosotros nos riéramos un poco, y nos forzó a darle todos los detalles posibles al respecto. La elección de ese destino había sido bastante rápida…. Ambos queríamos un lugar especial - aunque sabíamos que así lo fuera en Lima misma lo sería de todos modos por el solo hecho de estar juntos -, y que ninguno de los dos conociera. Cuando ofrecí Paris al recordar varias películas que mostraban a esa ciudad como la más romántica de todas, pude notar el brillo que apareció en los ojos de Rachel… y lo supe. No importaba cuán costoso fuera, nos iríamos allí de luna de miel.

* * *

><p>Luego de despedirnos de nuestros amigos, tras haber brindado con ellos por ser nuestra última cena los cuatro juntos antes de la boda, subimos a mi camioneta – para la que había necesitado previamente conducir de Lima hasta Nueva York yo solito - con el objetivo de regresar a casa (ahora su departamento era mi casa también, claro). Inmediatamente encendí la calefacción, pues el frío era terrible últimamente, y al arrancar la radio comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, Rachel la apagó de inmediato.<p>

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te sientes con ganas de escuchar música? – inquirí mientras aguardábamos hasta que el embotellado tránsito de la ciudad (una de la razones que me hacían extrañar Ohio de vez en cuando) se moviese.

- No, es que… quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Finn… estás buscando trabajo hace dos meses…

- Lo sé, pero ya sabes, nada ha aparecido aún…

- Sí, y lo entiendo perfectamente pero… ¿No te parece que estás buscando mal?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté confundido.

- ¿Es administrar un taller lo que soñaste toda tu vida?

- No necesariamente busco administrar un taller, puede ser cualquier otro negocio…

- No… a lo que me refiero es que… tu trabajo debería hacer algo que disfrutes hacer, amor. Y siento como que la administración no es ni ha sido nunca tu vocación…

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es mi vocación o no? – dije a la defensiva, comenzando a molestarme un poco.

- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, y creo que hay otras cosas que te harían más feliz que aquello… Escucha, no estoy diciendo que no debas dedicarte a eso, sino que tal vez podrías intentar algo nuevo. Eres joven, a los veintiún años algunos recién se han graduado… aún no es tarde para entrar a la universidad.

La miré con incredulidad, completamente sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Es que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y necesitaba un título para convencerla de que sí? Llevó su mano hasta la mía, que estaba ubicada sobre la palanca de cambio, mas yo la alejé automáticamente.

- Finn, estoy diciéndote esto por tu bien… no puedes enfadarte.

No le contesté ni tampoco le devolví el contacto visual, estaba demasiado dolido para ello. En su lugar, aproveché que por fin el tránsito había avanzado para concentrarme en el camino y nada más. Tal era mi orgullo que ni siquiera volví a dirigirle la palabra en todo el recorrido… Quizás no era que estaba ofendido… quizás simplemente acababa de darme cuenta que durante los últimos dos años no había hecho más que dedicarme a algo que no me producía emoción alguna. ¿Tendría Rachel razón? ¿Debería dejar de buscar puestos administrativos, y en su lugar aplicar para alguna universidad? Si es que sí… ¿cómo se suponía que podría mantener a mi familia estando desempleado?

**No fue muy largo el capítulo, ¿pero qué les pareció? Me encanta saber sus opiniones :)**

**Quiero dejarles un saludo especial a mis lectores de twitter: maca_moran, fiopscarlett, carlitaferrari, yazz_min, rosyguillermo & gleeisallineed, son geniales :) Y bueno, por supuesto otro para todas las demás: Vale, soolfinchelover, Marlene, Mar, Hannita, the only excepcion, etc que han seguido esta historia desde el principio :') No me cansaré nunca de decir cuánto significa para mí que se tomen el tiempo de hacerlo.**

**Veo bastante imposible ahora poder terminar el fic antes de empezar las clases, pero intentaré seguir actualizándolo al menos una vez por semana, espero no les moleste si me tardo de vez en cuando u.u**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	26. Capítulo XXV

**No sé si seguir tomándome el trabajo en disculparme por mis demoras porque ya no tengo perdón. ¡De veras lo siento! Como empecé las clases, al parecer la inspiración se me ha ido junto a las vacaciones u.u ¿Hacemos un trato? Prometo actualizar a partir de ahora cada domingo, cueste lo que cueste. Los dejo con el capítulo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XXV

Rachel's POV

Odiaba el hecho de que Finn estuviera enfadado conmigo. Odiaba que no me hubiera dado un beso de las buenas noches, que ni siquiera hubiera querido realizar nuestra rutina diaria de hablarle a nuestro bebé en camino antes de dormir. Pero lo que más odiaba, sin duda, era la razón a la que se debía su enojo. Mi única intención había sido ayudarlo, porque sabía que él tenía tanto potencial como para hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y me parecía que no debería desperdiciarlo en algo que no le apasionaba.

A la mañana siguiente, al parecer, su ánimo no había cambiado demasiado. Continuaba distante, frío, tanto que cuando le avisé que iba a salir a hacer unas compras, no hizo más que asentir y dirigirme un simple "Cuídate" antes de que dejara el departamento. Generalmente, en situaciones así, se ofrecía a llevarme en su camioneta, o incluso a ir él mismo insistiendo en que yo tenía que hacer el menor esfuerzo posible por el embarazo. Sin embargo, este sábado parecía ser la excepción.

Dado que la espera a un taxi libre seguramente iba a sentirse eterna, opté por recurrir a otro vehículo que pudiera alcanzarme al centro comercial. Un vehículo cuyo conductor hacía bastante tiempo que no veía, precisamente tras que mi actual prometido se apareció en ese club para darle un giro total a mi vida.

- Es bueno verte, Rachel. – me saludó dicha persona al ingresar a su coche, sentándome en el asiento del acompañante.

- Lo mismo digo, Jesse. – pronuncié, dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Entonces… ¿a dónde la llevo, señorita? – inquirió, devolviéndome el gesto.

Solté una pequeña risita. Lo había extrañado…

- Al _Manhattan Mall_, por favor.

Jesse asintió y arrancó el motor, comenzando a conducir.

- Y… ¿cómo has estado? – pregunté, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

- ¿Yo? Oh… todo ha seguido tranquilo para mí, linda. La que en realidad me interesa eres tú… ¿Qué es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupada últimamente?

Ocupada era decir poco… Tantas cosas habían pasado desde el momento en que me fui con Finn del _21 Club_, abandonándolo allí aun habiendo sido él quien me había traído. Resoplé, preparándome para contárselo todo ahora.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? - reí – Bueno… la verdad es que… - continué, rozando la estrella del anillo que hace ya dos meses yacía en mi mano con un dedo - me caso en una semana.

Por un instante agradecí que hayamos estado detenidos por un semáforo, pues la sorpresa de mi amigo ante mi noticia pareció ser demasiado grande como para concentrarse en el camino. Me miró con los labios bastante separados, aunque sin salir sonido alguno de ellos.

- Y eso no es todo… Estoy embarazada.

Sus cejas se levantaron a la par, y podría jurar que sus ojos se asemejaron casi en su totalidad a dos huevos recién fritos.

- ¿F… Finn? – corroboró después de un silencio, a lo que yo asentí con una tenue sonrisa, haciendo evidente que ese nombre era tan responsable del anillo como de la suave curvita que se asomaba en mi estómago. - Fe…felicitaciones. – tartamudeó - Por ambas cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, que al menos para mí, valía muchísimo más que miles de palabras. Se la reciproqué, y poco después el semáforo cambió a verde por lo que continuamos nuestro recorrido, en esta ocasión con una atmósfera un tanto más calma entre los dos.

Me agradaba estar a su lado, él me trataba como una princesa, y aquello de una u otra manera me hacía sentir especial. No es que Finn no lo hiciera, por supuesto, pero siempre había habido una gran diferencia entre las personalidades de los dos… Una diferencia que quizás me provocó más de una duda alguna vez.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

La noche anterior prácticamente no había podido dormir. Además de que no me gustaba nada haber discutido con Rachel, era el motivo de la discusión el que me atormentaba más que nada. Fue por eso que al día siguiente la dejé irse sola al centro comercial sin rodeos… tenía mucho que pensar.

Encendí mi laptop, y busqué en internet todos los clasificados de los periódicos neoyorkinos. Las ofertas de trabajo eran diversas, con variados puestos y posiciones libres. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas parecía captar mi interés. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

De repente, casi como de la nada, un anuncio universitario se apareció entre lo que estaba leyendo con la sigla "NYU" como encabezado; y yo, sólo por curiosidad y para distenderme un poco de mi frustrante búsqueda que ya llevaba más de una hora, _clickeé _en el enlace.

Y fue entonces como encontré mi vocación.

El deporte y la música… allí podría combinarlo todo. La _New York University_ no sólo tenía cientos de cursos relacionados con el arte, sino que a la vez importantes equipos deportivos que llevaban el nombre de los "NYU Violets". Y yo lo sabía perfectamente… esas eran las cosas que realmente me hacían feliz. Durante la secundaria, mis clases favoritas habían sido el Club Glee y los deportes… jamás alguna relacionada con la gestión como a lo que me había dedicado hasta el día de la fecha. Rachel tenía razón… con la administración de empresas, estaba perdiendo el tiempo casi en su totalidad.

A partir de ese momento mi mente entera se desvió hacia un rumbo diferente. Ya no quería buscar trabajo, lo que sí me interesaba era entrar a esa universidad. Y lo iba a lograr… costase lo que costase, me aceptarían y estudiaría allí. Tal era mi entusiasmo que no veía las horas de contarle mis nuevos planes al amor de mi vida para compartirlo juntos, ¿dónde estaría ella ahora?

_Cierto, en el centro comercial.,_ recordé. No me molesté en llamarla pues sabía perfectamente que siempre hacía sus compras en el mismo lugar, por lo que sólo agarré mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia él.

Lo primero que uno se encontraba al llegar allí era una cafetería, pero lo último que se me habría ocurrido es que ella iba a estar justamente allí… tomando un café… riéndose… Sí, con Jesse St. James.

**Finn celoso otra vez muahahaha. Jelous Finn es sexy, perdón xD Quiero aclarar que no sé absolutamente nada de Nueva York, mucho menos de sus centros comerciales y/o universidades. Perdonen mi ignorancia jajaja. **

**Soolfinchelover: El URL de mi Tumblr es "moncheladicta" (lol), aunque lo tengo un poco abandonado. Antes solía ser una tumblera obsesionada, ahora mi vicio es twitter xD Decime entonces por ask que sos vos así hablamos por ahí :D**

**Gracias MILES por sus reviews & tweets. Nos vemos el domingo que viene entonces :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Hola gente bonita :) Tal como les prometí, hoy que es domingo actualizo "en tiempo y forma". Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Esta semana tuve la grata sorpresa de ver unos cuantos nuevos lectores... no se dan una idea de lo contenta que me ponen cada uno de sus reviews o tweets, de verdad :') Bueno, ahora prepárense para un poco más de Finn celoso, _entre otras cosas... _**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO XXVI

_Tranquilo, Finn. Quizás sólo se encontraron en el centro comercial por mera casualidad, y aprovecharon para tomar un café y ponerse al día. No tienes por qué hacer una escena acerca de esto, ella es TU prometida, y está esperando a TU hijo. Relájate._

Suspiré y me acerqué hasta ellos, intentando hacerle caso a mi conciencia y mantenerme en mis cabales. Decidí sorprender a Rachel desde atrás, abrazándola por el cuello y depositando un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Aquel contacto me recordó que desde la noche anterior nuestra interacción había sido prácticamente nula, y que ésa era la primera muestra de afecto que habíamos compartido desde entonces. Bueno… no precisamente "compartido", pues la manera en que se sobresaltó ante mi llegada hizo casi evidente que ésta no le habría agradado demasiado.

- ¡Finn! – exclamó con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a acompañar a mi prometida a hacer sus compras? – pregunté dándole otro beso más, esperando obtener aunque sea una simple sonrisa de su parte.

En su lugar, sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue mirar a otro lado, hacia algún punto irrelevante, dándome la cara con frialdad. Decepcionado, quité mis brazos de ella y me erguí, llevando mis ojos hacia el imbécil de Jesse quien me observaba inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué tal, Jesse? – inquirí con un tono falsamente amable, dando un par de pasos hasta él para ofrecerle mi mano. Él la estrechó con la suya, dedicándome una sonrisa particular que definitivamente no era del tipo amigable.

- Felicitaciones por el compromiso… y el embarazo de Rach.

Solté su mano con brusquedad, ¿quién se creía que era para llamar "Rach" a _mi _futura mujer? Sólo yo la llamaba así, con mucha más razón cuando se trataba de un tipo que estaba enamorado de ella como éste. Le devolví una sonrisa similar, apretando mis dientes superiores sobre los inferiores fuertemente para resistirme de decirle todo lo que le quería decir… que, por supuesto, no eran cosas muy bonitas que digamos.

- Gracias. – repliqué secamente, retornando mi atención hacia Rachel quien ahora yacía de brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

- Rach, _mi amor, _- claro, de ese modo sí que él no podría llamarla a menos que quisiera terminar en silla de ruedas - ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Tomaste un taxi?

- Lo llamé a Jesse, en realidad. – contestó con total naturalidad - ¿Algún problema?

_Unos cuantos,_ pensé. _Concéntrate, Finn. Sabes que Rachel odia que seas tan celoso._

- No, ninguno… - mentí - ¿Ya has terminado con tus compras? Pues ahora que he venido, me imagino que me dejarás llevarte a casa.

- Sí, he terminado. Jesse me ha ayudado muchísimo, hasta me atrevo a decir que la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo él.

- Ése fue un muy buen detalle de tu parte, Jesse. – afirmé, aún sonriéndole fingidamente.

- No es nada, - soltó - creo que es lo que todo hombre de verdad haría ante una doncella embarazada, ¿cierto?

Asentí, reconsiderando en mi cabeza el dejarlo en silla de ruedas, y volviendo a mirar a la hermosa mujer que llevaba a mi hijo en su vientre.

- Entonces… ¿nos vamos? – le insistí.

- Sabes, Finn, hace bastante tiempo que no veo a Jesse… tanto tiempo como tú, pensándolo bien. Y ahora que estamos compartiendo un café como buenos, _maravillosos, _amigos, tú te apareces de la nada interrumpiendo el momento. ¿No te parece un poco descortés de tu parte? Si tanto quieres ir a casa, vete, estoy segura que a Jesse no le molestará llevarme más tarde.

- En absoluto. – agregó él, con una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa para mi gusto.

Mi paciencia comenzó a acabarse, y fruncí el ceño muerto de celos. ¿Es que Rachel lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Sabía perfectamente cuánto me molestaba su relación con ese individuo, y sin embargo me echaba en cara cuán unidos eran, y cuánto quería seguir pasando tiempo con él.

- Está bien, nos vemos luego. Te espero para el almuerzo, cocinaré algo para ambos.

Me acerqué hasta ella, tomé su mentón sin delicadeza alguna, y planté un violento beso de despedida en sus labios, dejándolos pasmados tanto a ella como al innombrable. Me retiré de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos, furioso, y caminé hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

- Disculpa eso… Creo que si hay cosa que Finn no ha cambiado, son sus celos. – expliqué avergonzada.

- No te preocupes… Si yo fuera él, tampoco me gustaría compartirte.

Reí suavemente, corriendo un molesto mechón de mi cabello hacia detrás de mi oreja. Él me observó por algunos segundos, sonriente.

- ¿Te dije alguna vez que eres hermosa?

Pude sentí cómo mis mejillas se tornaban a un color más rosado, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos que no se refirieran a mi talento. Bueno… sin contar los de Finn, claro.

- Quizás… - respondí tímidamente, haciéndole recíproca su dulce sonrisa.

- Pues lo eres, si pudiera te lo repetiría todos los días. – dijo antes de cubrir mi mano con la suya, sin dejar de sonreírme.

- Jesse…

- No, de verdad, eres muy… _muy_ linda.

- Jesse, me prometiste ser sólo amigos… ¿recuerdas?

Él suspiró, quitando su mano de donde la tenía.

- Lo sé… lo siento. Es que… tú sabes que eso no es lo quiero.

- Sí… - susurré con una sonrisa apenada – Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿entiendes?

- Tú no… ¿tú nunca me viste de otro modo? Quiero decir… si Finn no existiera, ¿me darías una oportunidad?

Luego de un pequeño lapso de silencio, asentí, demostrándole con la mirada que no le estaba mintiendo. Porque realmente no lo estaba… siempre había existido esa chispa con Jesse, incluso aunque nunca hubiera podido superar a la que tenía con Finn. Él sonrió, estirando su brazo hasta mi rostro donde suavemente me acarició la mejilla.

- Te amo, Rachel… - pronunció, mirándome profundamente a los ojos – Siempre lo he hecho.

Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, tomándome un momento para sentir lo fuerte que estaba latiendo mi corazón, lo triste que me ponía que ese amor no fuera correspondido, y lo fácil que sería todo de haberlo sido desde un principio…

Y en ese instante, mis ojos aún sin abrirse, sus labios tocaron los míos.

**Sí, lo sé... Les ruego piedad y que no me odien u.u Mátenlo a Jesse en todo caso (?) ¿Cómo responderá Rachel al beso? ¿Se enterará Finn? Si es que sí... ¿como reaccionará él? Espero sus lindos comentarios, y será hasta el domingo que viene. ¡Qué tengan una gran semana todos! :D**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están llevando este tiempo sin Glee? Difícil, ¿no? Pero bueno, por suerte ya cada vez falta menos. Espero que mi fic les esté ayudando aunque sea un poquito a sobrevivir la espera :) Ahora los dejo con este nuevo capítulo que empieza justo donde terminó... Sí, con ese final por el que la mayoría quiso ****matarme :O jajaja. **

CAPÍTULO XXVII

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos sólo para comprobar que era verdad, que Jesse, con los suyos cerrados, estaba besándome en los labios, y tras menos de un nanosegundo de concientización, me le alejé tirándome hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos entonces él también, mirándome con sorpresa. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué yo iba corresponder aquel beso? ¿Es que no tenía claro todavía a quién le pertenecía mi corazón, cuál era la razón por la que ese reluciente anillo brillaba en mi mano?

- Rachel… - murmuró suavemente.

- ¡¿Rachel qué? – pregunté indignada - ¡¿Qué explicación tienes para lo que acaba de ocurrir?

- Tranquilízate, yo…

Jesse estiró su mano para tomar la mía, mas yo la aparté rápidamente.

- ¡No me toques! ¿Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste en el avión, cuando regresamos de Lima? ¿Se te olvidó, o es que fue producto de mi imaginación?

- No, no se me olvidó, y claro que no lo imaginaste pero… no pude resistirme.

- ¿Que no pudiste resistirte? ¡¿Es una broma?

- Rachel, tú no lo entiendes… No sabes lo que es querer a alguien como yo te quiero a ti… Hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede controlar.

- Sé exactamente cómo eso se siente, Jesse. Es más, estoy _tan_ enamorada que me voy a casar con esa persona… ¡Besaste a una mujer comprometida!, ¡¿te das cuenta?

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero lo hice justamente por eso… Porque mientras tu novio tendrá la maldita suerte de poder besarte durante el resto de su vida, ¡ésta de seguro iba a ser mi última oportunidad! ¿No puedes mirarlo a mi manera? ¿Ponerte en mis zapatos?

Y eso fue lo que hice exactamente… Mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, observé el dolor que llevaba consigo… Ese beso no lo había complacido en absoluto, pues más bien parecía haber agravado su pena. Pena de amar a una mujer que no sólo no le correspondía, sino que encima estaba a punto de casarse y dar a luz al bebé de otro hombre. La verdad era, en realidad, que Jesse debía estar destrozado en ese momento…

Así, de repente, una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Me partía el alma que él tuviera que sentirse de ese modo, y que no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Sí, yo amaba a Finn y sólo a Finn, y me molestaba que él, aun sabiéndolo, me hubiera besado… Pero, a la vez, Jesse era mi amigo, y si él estaba mal, yo lo estaba también.

- Rach… ¿estás llorando?

- Lo siento, es que… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo difícil que debe ser para ti todo esto… He sido una insensible total.

- No, Rach, no digas eso…

- Es que es cierto… He estado en tu lugar… Hace bastante tiempo, pero lo estuve. Todavía me acuerdo lo mucho que me costaba ver a Finn con Quinn en vez de conmigo, y encima tener que apoyarlo porque era mi amigo. Me mataba… - expliqué, limpiándome un par de lágrimas más que inevitablemente se despedían ante el recuerdo. – Incluso, sabiendo perfectamente que le estaba haciendo serle infiel a Quinn, lo besé un día que salimos a los bolos porque mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes que yo…

Jesse me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Y entonces también te acuerdas por qué tuviste que quedarte con los brazos cruzados más de una vez sin importar cuánto desearas que él fuera tuyo, ¿verdad?

Sonreí de igual forma.

- Porque quería que fuera feliz…

- Exacto… Y eso mismo es lo que yo tengo que hacer a partir de ahora. Tengo que dejar esos sentimientos a un costado, y enfocarme en apoyarte más que nunca. ¿Sabes por qué? – inquirió, secándome una lágrima de mi mejilla con un dedo, en esta ocasión sin que yo le impidiera el contacto. – Porque cuando uno ama a alguien, lo que más le importa, ante todo lo demás, es que sea feliz.

Tras esas últimas palabras, los ojos se me humedecieron en su totalidad, sintiéndome completamente inútil e impotente. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? Jesse era un hombre grandioso, y se merecía a una mujer a su lado que lo quisiera tanto como él a ella. Él sabía amar de verdad, y las personas que amaban así eran definitivamente las más valiosas que se podían encontrar.

- No llores… Por favor.

- Perdón… deben ser las hormonas del embarazo…

Él rió.

- Deja de disculparte… Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. No tendría que haberte besado. Te prometo, y esta vez es en serio, que jamás volverá a pasar.

Entre las lágrimas, sonreí nuevamente y asentí, poniéndome de pie con los brazos abiertos.

- Ven, dame un abrazo.

Soltó una suave risita y obedeció, envolviéndome entre sus brazos estrechamente. Me enterré en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, abrazándolo con más fuerza que nunca. Quizás porque era el abrazo más sentido que habíamos compartido hasta ese entonces, también.

- Te quiero mucho, Jesse.

- Sabes que yo a ti mucho más, estrellita.

En eso no estaba de acuerdo… Que él me quisiera de otro modo, no significaba para nada que me quisiera más; pero ya no quería discutir. Habíamos hecho las paces como amigos, y eso era todo lo que me importaba ahora.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba tardando tanto? El sólo pensar que a su lado seguramente estaba el imbécil de Jesse me hacía perder la razón, tanto que estuve a punto de quemarme la mano al intentar sacar la comida del horno sin ningún guante que me protegiera del calor. Y todo porque no podía quitar la imagen de ambos riéndose juntos, pasando tiempo a solas, de mi cabeza, pues los celos me eran simplemente incontrolables.

Ya tenía la mesa preparada para los dos, el plato vegetariano que le había cocinado estaba listo, pero no tenía otra opción más que esperar sentado hasta que apareciera de una vez por todas. Al rato, cuando finalmente escuché el sonido de las llaves, me puse de pie inmediatamente para recibirla. Ahí estaba, con dos bolsas en cada mano, sonriendo al divisar el pequeño banquete que había sobre la mesa.

Me le acerqué enseguida, y tras tomar las cuatro bolsas y dejarlas a un lado, la abracé. Lo necesitaba… más allá de los celos y la bronca que me había producido su tardanza, me era mucho más imprescindible tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez, sentir que estaba segura y que nada le había pasado. Planté un beso sobre su cabeza, y continué acariciando sus cabellos suavemente, todavía sin poder mirarla a los ojos pues su rostro yacía escondido en mi pecho.

Cuando se desenterró de allí, llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla para rozarla delicadamente, observándola con ternura. Me hacía tan mal estar lejos de ella, peleado, distanciado, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a su lado…

- Lamento lo de la cafetería… Me comporté como un verdadero idiota.

Ella sonrió.

- Está bien… Ya pasó.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y besé sus labios como agradecimiento por su perdón.

- Bueno… ¿tienes hambre? – inquirí sonriente, invitándola con la mirada hacia la mesa.

- Claro…

- Hice comida vegetariana, creo que me salió bastante bien; aunque si no te gusta, lo entenderé. – bromeé.

- Finn…

- ¿Sí?

- Hay… hay algo que debo decirte.

Tanto el tono en el que pronunció aquello como la forma en que me estaba mirando al hacerlo, me dieron un pésimo presentimiento. ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo?

- Oh… ¿quieres que nos sentemos? – ofrecí.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres me lo cuentas mientras comemos, como tú prefie…

- Jesse me besó. – me interrumpió.

**¡Se lo dijo! ¿Qué hará Finn? ¿Se enojará mucho? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Me encanta leer sus opiniones, ¡sigan enviándolas! Por cierto, lamentablemente se nos acerca el final... Queda un capítulo más, y luego el epílogo. Será triste terminar la historia, pero tampoco puedo hacerla eterna :'( **

**Gracias a todos por leer y por su comentarios, me alegran las semanas (:**

**¡Hasta el mes que viene!... El domingo próximo ya es abril xD**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Pensé que no iba a llegar a actualizar porque estuve de viaje hasta hoy, ¡pero logré terminar el capítulo recién! Creo que es el más largo de todos hasta ahora, y por algo es que es el último también :') No puedo creer que ya se termine... pero bueno, así es la vida (?) jajajaja. De todos modos, como ya les dije, aún queda el epílogo. En fin, ¡disfruten! :D**

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

Tragué saliva y cerré los puños con fuerza para calmarme… Probablemente no había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – pregunté casi entre dientes.

- Me besó…

Cerré los ojos para no explotar… No podía ser verdad. Él no podía haberla besado… no podía.

- Fue totalmente imprevisto, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y él me sorprendió… Pasó al ratito de que te fueras…

Los abrí para enfrentarla… Había algo que tenía que saber antes de enfurecerme como sabía que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Y tú…? ¿Le correspondiste?

Ella movió la cabeza inmediatamente en señal de negación.

- No, ¡claro que no! Me alejé apenas caí en cuenta.

Asentí, en parte relajándome un poco ante esa respuesta, pero todavía sin poder tranquilizarme del todo. Él la había besado… Aun con el anillo en su dedo y el bebé en su vientre, el muy descarado se había atrevido a besarla.

- ¿Él te trajo hasta aquí?

Rachel permaneció en silencio.

- ¡Responde! – insistí.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¡¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Significa que te quedaste con él incluso después de que… de que te besó!

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Porque me pidió perdón!

- ¡¿Y tú lo perdonaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros, cual si no comprendiera qué habría de malo en que lo hubiera hecho.

- Es mi amigo, Finn… Tuvo sus razones, y las comprendo. Además, ¡prometió no volver a hacerlo nunca más!

Las uñas de mis dedos comenzaron a lastimar mis manos debido a la creciente presión que estaba ejerciendo al mantener los puños cerrados.

- ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?

- No, no es eso, es sólo que…

- ¡Basta! – la interrumpí - Creo que ya me dijiste suficiente, ahora es MI turno de decirle bastantes cosas a ÉL. – anuncié mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Finn! ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde vive!

Y antes de que ella pudiera detenerme, cerré de un portazo y desaparecí del departamento.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

Finn no había contestado su celular desde el momento en que partió, y sabía que lo tenía consigo pues algo que lo caracterizaba era llevarlo siempre en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Me preocupaba terriblemente dónde podía estar, qué podía estar haciendo, si estaría solo o si de veras habría ido a buscar a Jesse. Sus celos, al menos hasta donde yo sabía, parecían no tener límites, y temía que alguno de los dos terminara en el hospital si es que el destino jugaba sucio y los hacía encontrarse.

Me destruía el hecho de que pocos segundos antes de que le contara la tan catastrófica noticia, él me había recibido con el más cariñoso de los abrazos, brindado las más suaves de las caricias, y plantado el más dulce de los besos. ¿Cómo es que las cosas podían darse vuelta tan rápido entre los dos? ¿Era su nuevo enojo únicamente debido a Jesse, o es que estaba enfadado conmigo también?

La mesa aún seguía perfectamente puesta, sin cambio alguno ya que no me sentía exactamente con apetito después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El sólo pensar en que ese momento podríamos estar ambos disfrutando del almuerzo, felices y contentos, me mataba. Lo peor era que esa tarde teníamos un compromiso muy importante al que asistir juntos, y si él no aparecía, debería ir sola, lo cual definitivamente no sería lo mismo.

¿Por qué? Pues porque ese compromiso era nada más y nada menos que la primera cita con el ecógrafo para ver a nuestro bebé. Habíamos estado esperando con ansias este día desde hace tanto tiempo, y parecía increíble que justo hoy pasara lo que pasó. Ver a la criaturita dentro de mi vientre allí, en vivo y en directo, tan pequeñita, iba ser simplemente alucinante, y si Finn no estaba a mi lado, el pobre médico tendría que ser quien soportase mis inevitables sollozos.

Tras horas de esperarlo, comenzó a acercarse el tiempo del turno, y no tuve otra opción que pedir un taxi por teléfono. Apenas llegó, me subí a él y le di la dirección al taxista, sintiéndome miserable durante todo el recorrido hacia el hospital dado que Finn debería ser quien estuviera conduciendo, y no ese desconocido al que tendría que pagarle por llevarme.

Una vez en mi destino, fui guiada hasta la sala de ecografías donde me pidieron que me acomodara sobre la camilla hasta que llegara el médico. Obedecí, y me dispuse a esperarlo con el mejor ánimo posible. Sí, Finn no estaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de ver a mi bebé por primera vez… Nada ni nadie podría arrebatarme esa emoción.

* * *

><p><span>Finn's POV<span>

Corrí por los pasillos del hospital con toda la velocidad a la que me vi capaz. No podía perderme ese momento, pues si lo hacía no me lo iba a perdonar jamás: ni Rachel, ni yo mismo. Era bastante irónico, a la vez, que en caso de lograr llegar a tiempo, a la única persona a quien debería agradecérselo sería a él.

_Flashback_

_Tras dejar a Rachel, me sentí un completo idiota por pretender buscar a Jesse desconociendo su paradero, dirección, o número telefónico siquiera. Sin embargo, para mi buena fortuna, tuve la gran idea de llamar a Kurt quien, totalmente despistado por la raíz de mi inquisición, pudo conseguirme quién sabe cómo dónde encontrar al hombre en cuestión._

_Me dirigí en mi camioneta hasta dicho lugar, la furia creciendo a lo largo del camino, y golpeé la puerta del departamento impacientemente. Jesse la abrió con confusión en la mirada y, entonces, verlo en vivo y en directo fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que mis celos explotaran. Imaginarme ese repugnante rostro sobre los labios de mi prometida pareció ser algo mucho más fuerte que mi cabeza y, cuando menos lo supe, mi puño derecho se encontró estrellándose sobre él._

_Jesse se recompuso, sangre bajando de su nariz debido al golpe, y me invitó a pasar mediante un además con la mano. Lo miré con desorientación, mas él insistió y, sin haber nada que perder, cedí._

_- Siéntate, iré a buscar un poco de hielo. - avisó._

_Tomé asiento en la primera silla que vi cerca, y mientras lo esperaba comencé a contemplar un poco lo que me rodeaba. Así fue precisamente cómo divisé un portarretrato con una conocida cara como protagonista. No estaba él en la fotografía, sólo Rachel sonriente y tan hermosa como siempre. Lo tomé en mis manos para observarlo mejor, y por mucho que me molestaba que Jesse tuviera una foto de MI novia en su departamento… esa sonrisa, esos ojos oscuros en los que me quedaba perdido cada vez que se cruzaban con los míos, me impidieron pensar en nada que no fuera lo mucho que la amaba._

_- Es preciosa, ¿verdad? - me distrajo la voz de St. James de repente, sentado al frente mío sosteniendo un pedazo de hielo sobre su nariz._

_- Preciosísima... y sólo mía. - agregué con frialdad._

_Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Supongo que te contó del beso..._

_- Supones bien. _

_- Escucha, Finn... No tengo excusas. La besé, y aunque sé que no debí haberlo hecho, no puedo mentirte en que no me arrepiento._

_Estuve a punto de levantar mi puño otra vez, pero él me interrumpió prosiguiendo._

_- No me arrepiento porque gracias a eso estoy seguro ahora de que ella no me corresponde ni me va a corresponder nunca. De que te ama tanto como yo la amo a ella, y eso sí que es decir mucho. Así que me retiro del juego... Quiero que sea feliz, y sé que tú eres el único que puede garantizarme aquello. _

_Quería defenderme, decirle todo lo que a mi punto de vista se merecía... pero nuevamente el rostro angelical de ese portarretrato me detuvo. Ese tipo podía ser quien encabezaba mi lista negra, pero por sobre todas las cosas era un amigo de Rachel... y agredirlo a él, era lastimarla a ella._

_- ¿Prometes no intentar nunca más algo como lo de hoy? – inquirí. _

_- Al menos no en contra de su voluntad._

_Lo fulminé con la mirada._

_- Sólo bromeo. - rió - De veras, quédate tranquilo. A partir de ahora me borraré del mapa._

_- No... Eres parte de su vida, no te voy a alejar de ella. Es más... - lo consideré por un momento antes de hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirme. – deberías venir a nuestra boda._

_Al momento de enviar las invitaciones, Rachel había querido que a él le llegara una, pero yo la convencí de que no, usando como argumento que sería incómodo para él debido a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, después de esta pequeña plática que acabábamos de compartir, me pareció que sería importante para ella que él estuviera allí, y yo quería que recordase esa boda como perfecta en todos los sentidos... aun si eso implicaba la presencia de Jesse allí._

_- ¿De veras?_

_- Mi prioridad también es su felicidad… - contesté con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_- Gracias, Finn. Les deseo de corazón lo mejor en su matrimonio, y no tengo dudas de que ese niño o niña será alguien tan maravilloso como sus padres._

_Y entonces lo recordé… ¡La ecografía! Entre todo este drama se me había olvidado por completo, y al encender mi celular, entre cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Rachel, noté que ya casi era la hora del turno. Le expliqué a Jesse mi situación, y tras despedirme salí prácticamente volando hacia el hospital._

Si él no hubiera mencionado a nuestro bebé, lo más probable habría sido que se me hubiese pasado, y aquello no tendría perdón. Finalmente ingresé a la sala de ecografías, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar los ojos del amor de mi vida cubiertos en lágrimas, y clavados en una pantalla donde se estaba proyectando la imagen del interior de su vientre.

Me acerqué a Rachel, sentándome de rodillas al lado de la camilla donde ella estaba acostada, y finalmente me detuve a observar por primera vez a mi bebé. Ahí estaba… aquella cosita tan minúscula era el producto de nuestro amor… y no podía ser más perfecta a mis ojos, aun sin haberse formado del todo todavía. Me volteé hacia Rachel con mi mirada ya humedecida también, y le dediqué una sonrisa a la que ella no tardó en devolver.

- Viniste… - pronunció.

Tomé su mano en la mía y deposité un pequeño beso sobre su superficie, entrelazando después mis dedos con los de ella por completo.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Puedes creer que en serio está pasando? ¡Seremos padres! – exclamó emocionada.

- Viéndolo con mis propios ojos es mucho más creíble… pero siempre supe de algún modo que lo seríamos.

- Los dejaré solos. – avisó el médico, cuya presencia no había notado hasta entonces, retirándose de la sala.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Finn? ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno de mis llamados? ¡Me preocupaste!

- Lo sé… lo siento. Te seré honesto… estaba con Jesse, y…

- ¿Lo golpeaste?

Asentí, algo avergonzado.

- Está bien… no te aflijas, entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hiciste… - me animó.

- No, pero… Todo terminó mejor de lo que pensé.

Rachel frunció el ceño, confundida.

- Ya hemos hecho las paces… - continué – Incluso lo invité a la boda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y no pude evitar reír ante su tan adorable reacción.

- Rach, lo siento mucho… de verdad. Desde anoche no he sido más que un total imbécil, y no te mereces que me comporte así. Por cierto… hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde esta mañana.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno… la verdad es que nuestra discusión después de la cena con Kurt y Blaine me dejó mucho en que pensar y… he decidido ingresar a una universidad.

Llevó las manos a su boca, sorprendida, al tiempo en que los ojos se le iluminaban como pocas veces los había visto hacer.

- ¡¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí, he estado averiguando, y la NYU me interesa muchísimo. Lo malo es que no sé cómo podré conseguir dinero si es que me llegan a aceptar…

- Eso es lo de menos, ¡tonto! Contamos con la ayuda de nuestros padres y mis propios ingresos. Y no te van a "llegar a aceptar", te _van _a aceptar. De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

- Gracias, amor… Sin ti aún estaría buscando aburridos puestos de trabajo en los clasificados del New York Times… Me inspiraste a seguir mi corazón, y eso es algo que solamente tú, como la dueña de él, podría haber hecho.

- No, gracias a ti… Por invitar a Jesse a la boda, por estar aquí que seguro te habrá costado muchísimo… por todo.

Estiré mi mano hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

- Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y darme una razón para vivirla, Rachel Berry.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, Finn Hudson.

Me arrimé a sus labios, y los cubrí con los míos en un delicado roce mientras buscaba su mano nuevamente.

- Te amo tanto… - murmuró ella al despegarnos.

- No tanto como yo a ti, mi vida.

Y así, con la imagen de nuestro adorado bebé acompañándonos, nos hundimos en un apasionado beso, más que preparados para compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pues nada ni nadie podría separar jamás a dos almas gemelas como lo éramos nosotros.

**Awww, más tierno este Finn jajaja. ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Y el flashback? Espero que les haya gustado, y confío en que me lo harán saber en sus bonitos comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, tweets, ¡todo! Ha sido muy lindo escribir esta historia, pero mi parte preferida es compartirla con ustedes :') Nos leeremos en el epílogo que ojalá pueda publicar el próximo domingo. Espero que puedan descansar esta semana santa, ¡y felices Pascuas para todos!**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	30. Epílogo

**¡Felices Pascuas! Antes que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el final :) Ahora para el epílogo, les advierto que he puesto un toque personal en los nombres de los bebés... jajaja.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

EPÍLOGO

El otoño del año siguiente, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, y yo viajamos a Lima para festejar el primer año del hijo de Puck y Quinn con el de nuestra niña. Ambos se llevaban tan sólo un par de semanas, habiendo el primero nacido el 10 de septiembre y ella el 26, y creímos que sería una gran oportunidad para encontrarnos todos al celebrarlo juntos en el jardín de infantes de Quinn.

- Amigo, algo me dice que mi pequeño hará cualquier cosa hasta tener a tu hija a sus pies.

Sonreí, Mary y Cory realmente parecían estar llevándose bien.

- ¿Tú dices? Yo creo que mi chiquita se buscará algo mejor que un Puckerman.

- Oh, vamos, ¡de tal palo tal astilla! ¿Es que no recuerdas lo fácil que me fue conquistar a tu esposa en la secundaria?

Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el hombro, cuando de repente una vocecita me sorprendió.

- ¿No son una ternura? -preguntó Rachel - Tengo el presentimiento de que serán grandes amigos de por vida...

Le sonreí y la rodeé por la cintura, regresando mi atención hacia los niños quienes jugaban juntos en el pelotero que habíamos rentado para la ocasión.

- Eso es justamente lo que le estaba diciendo a tu marido... – explicó Puck - Creo que más que amigos, serán pareja algún día.

Rachel soltó una carcajada, sonido que jamás dejaría de ser mi favorito en el mundo.

- Mary Anne Puckerman... Mmm... - pronunció ella.

- Ni lo sueñes. Así se case con el príncipe de Noruega, mi Mary mantendrá su apellido para siempre. Es un trato que ambos hemos hecho.

- ¿Ah sí? - inquirió mi amigo - ¿Y cómo se supone que hiciste un trato con una niña de un año, si se puede saber?

Esta vez sí se ganó el golpe en el hombro, y de no ser por la interrupción de Quinn, hubiera apostado todo a que él me lo habría devuelto y así sucesivamente.

- ¡Paren con la violencia, idiotas! ¿Es que siguen siendo unos adolescentes?

- Eso parece... - observó Rach, riendo.

- ¡Pues pónganse en el papel de padres por un momento, y ayúdenme a llevar a todos estos niños a la mesa! - ordenó Quinn - ¡Es hora de soplar las velitas!

Cual si nosotros fuéramos los niños y ella nuestra madre, le obedecimos hasta tener a cada uno de los invitados en miniatura alrededor de las dos tortas de cumpleaños.

- ¡Cory William Puckerman! - gritó la rubia - ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?

El hijo de Puck y Quinn acababa de meter la cara entera dentro de su pastel, y ahora sonreía con orgullo mientras se limpiaba la crema de los labios con la lengua.

- ¡Ése es mi chico! - exclamó su padre, acariciando amistosamente el cabello en corte mohicano del pequeño al tiempo en que todos, exceptuando a Quinn, nos reíamos de su travesura.

- ¿Y tú se lo festejas? Dios Santo, ¿con quién me he casado? - se quejó ella, de brazos cruzados.

- Con el hombre de tus sueños, claro. - le contestó su esposo antes de besarle la nariz, y finalmente lograr que se riera.

- Muy bien, ¡ahora acomódense todos! - pidió mi hermano con una cámara en la mano - ¡El tío Kurt quiere una foto del primer cumpleaños de sus chiquitines!

- Cariño, posa junto a ellos, yo tomaré la foto. - se ofreció Blaine.

- Papi, papi, ¡siéntame _sobe_ ti! - me rogó mi hija.

- Claro que sí, preciosa, ven aquí... - la invité mientras la levantaba hasta mi regazo.

- ¿Y mami dónde _tá_? - me preguntó.

- ¡Aquí! - replicó Rachel, abrazándonos por detrás - Estaba buscando algo para la foto...

- ¡Una _tiada_! ¿_Pada_ mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que para ti, princesa!

Rach posicionó la corona sobre la cabecita de Mary, y acomodó un poco sus pequeños bucles de color negro como el cabello de su mamá.

- Eres la princesita más hermosa del universo. - dije tras besar su frente - Y tú mi reina, claro.

En esta ocasión, aproveché para rozar suavemente los labios de Rachel con los míos, cosa que por supuesto no me cansaría nunca de hacer.

- ¿Listos para la foto? - preguntó Blaine - ¡Sonrían todos!

- ¡Whisky! – exclamamos al unísono.

Una vez tomada la foto, los niños soplaron las velitas – la de Cory, aunque bastante cubierta de crema, funcionando igual – y para el momento de comer los pasteles, Sam y Artie trajeron sus guitarras para tocar una melodía que nos traía a todos más de un recuerdo. Mercedes y Santana no perdieron la oportunidad para cantarla juntas, pero además invitaron a cada uno que se supiera la letra a cantar con ellas.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I dreamed of  
>Once in a lullaby.<br>Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true.<em>

Aún con Mary encima de mi regazo, tomé la mano de Rachel y le susurré al oído:

- Eso es cierto… mis sueños se han hecho realidad… Además de tener los mejores amigos del mundo, he formado una familia con la mujer que amo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Ella me sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, tal como aquella vez que el Sr. Schues y Puck cantaron esa canción en el club Glee.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.  
>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<br>High above the chimney tops  
>That's where you'll find me.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
><em>_Why then, oh why can't I?_

Así como Rachel había cumplido su sueño de ser una gran estrella, yo finalmente pude cumplir el mío. Esa preciosa pequeña sentada sobre mis piernas, Mary Anne Hudson, lo representaba más que ninguna otra cosa… Era el fruto del amor de nosotros, sus padres, y al mismo tiempo algo que, aunque tan pequeño, capaz de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... no puedo creer que éste sea el final :') Este fic ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y no hubiera podido terminarlo sin la hermosa respuesta que tuve de parte de ustedes desde el principio. En serio, cada comentario y lector nuevo me ha sacado una sonrisa, y no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles por ello. Gracias de corazón por todo, y hasta la próxima historia :)<strong>

**Love,**

**Mari.**

**PD: **Mary Anne y Cory... Para los que no lo saben, mi nombre es Mariana y mi amor platónico, por supuesto, es Cory Monteith xD****

****PD 2: ¡Disfruten de Glee el martes que por fin se nos acaba la espera! :D****


End file.
